Above the Clouds
by Someonefromnowhere
Summary: In a modern world, where war is a daily routine, nine girls going to struggle through the all kind of situations, trying to build a peaceful and prosperous world for the humanity. But can they overcome a resistance of terrorists and private military companies, who trying to destroy the world?
1. Prologue

The world had changed. In the second decade of 21st century the private military companies were the real sources of power. 2022 was a year, when two deadliest companies merged and cooperated their forces to monopolize the whole planet underneath their will. Since this nobody could feel them safe from the new era's plague. PMC 'Radiance' seizure of power across the globe set the United Nations on theirs guard. They've been trying to find a cure for this disease, but cure found itself.

In secret association with the Group of Eight[1], United States started a campaign based on destroying the dominance of private military companies. Each country created its own elite forces section and performed a different kind of operations. Ghosts' squad of United States Armed Forces were the pure professionals with the only one task: they had to stop the cruel company of murderers, drug lords and slavers once and for all. With carte blanche in technologies and gear, that would be a piece of cake to them, as their current leader thought.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Ghostlead Honoka Kousaka, a soldier, a warrior and a person, who was just doing her job to ensure the prosperity for herself and her entire family. She had reached the majority age and joined the army with her childhood friend Umi Sonoda. Together, they passed the hot spots in the Middle East and joined the operation of preventing an outbreak of an armed conflict between the mercenaries' shooters and Africans states. The half of their comrades never came back; they were either kia or mia[_ _2]_ _. Umi Sonoda was wounded and Honoka managed to save her life back there; these events bred the seed of hatred inside of their souls. Since then it had been personal. Both of them left Africa with new stripes and insignias: Honoka as captain and Umi as lieutenant._

 _Another member of Ghosts was a shady person, a marksman, who fought across the world for a good reward. Red haired girl, whose name was Maki Nishikino – daughter of a famous dr. Nishikino – joined the operation because of the personal profit, though it didn't make her skills any worse._

 _The last member, Rin Hoshizora, was an engineer and just a soldier with quickened reflexes. She knew all about drones and new tactic gear and could easily control it. Also, she was a good runner, so it made her a nice member of recon teams._

 _The four of them met in Bahrein, where they were invited to visit by Colonel Parker, a man, who had given an impulse to Ghosts conception over the highest ranks among the army. They had discussed the most important problems and the solutions. For the very beginning they were heavily inspired with a warrior soul and pride for themselves._

As the mission was speeding up, Ghosts faced the various consequences of their actions and mistakes. In the end Honoka Kousaka was chained up to the chair in the same room with crazy maniac with severed arm. His clothes were covered with blood of Honoka and the manner of his speech was going the most unfavorable way for captain.

The bald man bent over his table with medical equipment. Freeze eyes could tell he was dying both mentally and physically. He had harsh accent and spoke in English and added some Russian abuses from time to time, but Honoka didn't listen to him. Trying to move her hand to get free of leather belt over her wrist, she couldn't feel anything at all; due to her fingers were crooked and broken and it felt nothing more like mash of blood and meat and some bones.

Man slapped Honoka and his dull voice finally reached the listener; causing only more blood to run down her face mixing it with tears, he tightened his grip on Honoka's neck and laughed. "Beg me for a fast death."

"Fuck you…" She answered to him and spitted the blood over his legs, because she couldn't lift her head any higher. She gained nothing more than a slap for an act of disobedience. Man took her by the head and she tried to look away, to obscure her eyes from his mad glare, though it was just a wasting of an energy she was crawling for.

"I am done with you. Blame your country for what happened to you and your friends." He said and returned back to her with a meat cleaver.

Sapphire orbs could find strength to see the light the last time and it was just a light of the bulb over her head. There was no air circulation at all, but the bulb was waving from side to side as it was a pendulum, a messenger of something coming. The russian had raise his healthy arm with a cleaver, but then an explode with a burst wave slammed the wall, throwing him off and leaving him unarmed; the blazing flash brought Honoka up to remember her service for this year, and when she hit the floor with her nape she blacked out.

 _There was a point of no return; a point, where the story began._

* * *

1 Group of Eight (G7) – group of seven most advanced nations (either economy or politics)  
2 K.I.A./M.I.A. – military terms in relation to losses of personnel ( .Action. .Action.)


	2. Operation 'Turquoise'

**Chapter I: Operation Turquoise**

November 16th 2024, two years after the conflict had started, Syria.

" _O-oh, it's a killing machine,  
It's got everything,  
Like a driving power, big fat tires and everything...  
...All right, hold tight  
I'm a highway star."_

Roofless Humvee was riding along the streets of some Syrian town with four girls wearing all different clothes, mainly light cotton arabian-like. The driver had short orange hair and her chartreuse eyes were behind the glasses with yellow lenses; it seemed she hadn't been on the road but in the music. In the right of her another ginger with ponytail at the side of her head were holding a boombox with rock music howls and roars coming out of it. Her sapphire eyes were moving rapidly as she shook her head in unison with the driver as a guitarist continued his unbelievable solo.

"Can you two just shut up?" One of girls from backseat said. Her beige cardigan was perfectly fitting her scarlet hair with dull amethyst eyes, which were watching over the collapsed building in the window, as their car was riding along the battlefield in the past. Blood on the road, gun shells, ammunition boxes on the edge of the road. Definitely someone had a battle here; nowadays it wasn't so unusual, because the whole world had been drew into the bloodshed of modern war.

"Don't be mad, sergeant." The driver hummed smirking due to receiving some reaction from her friend. Her name was Hoshizora Rin and mainly she was the driver on their missions because of her fast reflexes and agility. "Guys, how far we are from the point?"

"We don't know, GPS system is dead. Someone jammed it down, even satellite connection is dead." The bluenette, who kept her silence until then finally spoke. "I hate being on open land, you know."

"I know Umi, but what else we can do? Though we have Humvee doesn't mean anything, but it's good to be protected at times." The ginger in the passenger's seat pushed the button on boombox causing the song to switch to another one. This boombox was their only joy in this hole with killing atmosphere.

"Captain, where'd you get that boombox, nya?" The driver said, completely turning from the road and staring at an electronic device with music playing.

"Remember an attack at electronic store. Where marines were caught by some islamite guys." Ginger smiled and thumbed up to Rin. "I took it with me after the shooting. Anyway there is no radio player in this Humvee."

"There is no way captain Honoka could be a thief." Umi giggled, her common coldness wasn't so noticeable as usually; because of the Syrian weather, it was around 35 degrees there.

"Shut up, lieutenant." Three of them fell in laughter, but scarlet haired girl still was leaning on the window, without a muscle moving on her face. She was locked up from everyone else, this girl Nishikino is pure riddle which had to be puzzled out; though no one never knew what was on her mind in this or that time.

Streets were full of silence, but this calm atmosphere was broken every time Humvee moved along it with rock music. There was no civilians or even bandits of islamite gangs, what didn't worry no one in the jeep. This town was poor, though islamite rebels saw here some potential for their armed groups. This region had no American or British soldiers, although they controlled the main cities with their army bases near. It was a common thing to notice some kind of modernized F-22 or Mirages in the air carrying the deadliest rockets or bombs supposed to kill the radicals with firearms. Thank God they didn't see any Russian troops across this part of the country. These guys could without a hesitation bomb you if – as they thought – you were dangerous. No one wanted Russian Su-34 across their heads with bombs falling on you from the skies.

"I guess we'll be there in less than a five minutes." Umi stated after checking her watches. "Honoka, you better turn this thing off."

The ginger nodded, pushing the red button on boombox and causing it to turn off. She then turned around to face her crew, gesturing them with thumb up. "Aight, listen up, team."

"We're listening."

"Malik, our informer from Jahaad-El-Nus, it's a radical gang of the rebels, had reported about some meeting of the highest ranks of its gang and director of military company called 'Radiance'. We had no info about who is these bosses, but our command ordered to find this out. We also need to stop their plan and you know the rest."

"Where is our gear?" Suddenly Maki asked the captain with indifferent look on her face. Still looking over the streets, redhead didn't even look at Honoka. What is wrong with her today.

"Malik will show us the place with gear, don't worry, Maki."

Maki Nishikino was lonely. She always spent a lot of time in Facebook, but she didn't have any friends except these three girls. Her heart was similar to the ice cube, its coldness burnt Maki and anyone, who tried to touch it. Maki was an introvert, and she was okay with this style of living, but everyone around her, especially positive and energetic Rin just couldn't understand the way of her thinking. Even with that, Rin was her bestie.

After the couple of minutes on the road with full silence, Honoka finally raised her arm, causing Rin to stop the car and looked at her with twitching eyebrows. "W-what happened, Honoka?"

"We're here, get your asses out of the car." Honoka giggled opening the door and getting out of it just like her squad mates did following her. Rin was the last, who got out of the Humvee because of some problems with turning the engine off.

The smell of gunpowder, blood and dust mixed in the air, striking girls' heads, as they got closer to the building they had chosen for a meeting with their operative. Bright graffiti in Arabian on the wall told them about who was the ruler in this sector of the town. A man with big black beard and turban wrapped around his head was standing next to the wall with AK-74M with wooden parts and a cigarette in his mouth. As ghosts came closer, he dropped his cigarette and sighed.

"Americans...arabian speech…you...arabian speech…annoying." Man said. Honoka raised her eyebrow, trying to understand what he was talking about between his speeches in arabian. It was hard because of his large arabian accent too. As he put his AK-74M with stripe on his shoulder, Honoka crossed her arms, looking at him.

"Yeah, yeah, Malik, we're glad to see you too. Speak English, please, we don't get a shit."

Malik laughed. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, girls, I nearly forgot the language here. Colonel Parker had sent me details, and I can help you with finding an information you need." Scratching his back, he squeezed the grip on his assault rifle. "I have photos of my boss and ugh...…of this company. There all in my apartments, it's here, come on."

As Malik gestured at the entrance, girls looked at each other. Very strange, but they had no other idea, so they followed him, entering the building. Big cloud of dust met them inside, as Honoka began to cough. They have must clear this place one time in a year. They used the ladder to get upstairs to Malik's apartments and started climbing to the highest floor of this building.

Squeak of the door was loud enough to wake up everyone in apartments. Malik spent some time trying to open it and finally he cracked the door, with the sound of dying whale. "This is the best place all over the town..."

Maki rubbed her forehead, asking her team. "Why the fuck he can't speak normal."

Soldiers passed by the door and entered the apartments, leaving Malik to guard the door. "There are some photos somewhere here, so you just need to look out where it is."

Pushing his AK next to the wall, he gestured at the table and his room, falling to the sofa and taking a bottle with an old water from the floor. He opened it and swallowed it all, throwing the bottle in direction of the trash bin, what was lying on the floor with all trash sprayed across it. An empty bottle fell somewhere close, but Maki looked at it with disgusting, trying to mind her own business. In this moment, she found the photos of the leaders of islamite rebel gang in this region. Amir Murad, 54 years old terrorist field commander of Jahaad-El-Nus and his son Arslan Murad the local businessman and director of one of Syrian oil company. _So they say it runs in the family, huh?_ Maki thought humming as she tried to memorize the images in her hear, attracting an attention to her person from her squad mates.

"What is it, Maki?" Umi asked her, as she pulled Maki by the sleeve of her cardigan. Scarlet haired girl made a brief nod and played with her locks twirling it around her slender fingers. Maki tapped at the images of Syrian terrorists with brief info about them, wrote on the backside of the images. "Oh, you found it, good job, Maki."

Maki slightly blushed because Umi placed her hand at Maki's head, slightly ruffling her scarlet hair. "UMI STOP THIS!"

Girls laughed, when Maki tried to fix her hair and hide her blush. Maki was acting so cute, when she was in blush. Her pure shyness was showing to everyone else in the moments like this. Maybe she was just a tsundere.

"We got them, Honoka. These guys are leaders of rebel gang in this region. I guess if we are able to eliminate them, then we are able to stop the rebellion once and for all. Our soldiers would appreciate it, right?" Umi thought for a moment, practically sticking with Maki on her way towards the place, where she could relax a little. "Maki, just stop running from me!"

Honoka sat on the sofa just near Malik, playing with her fingers in ballistic gloves. It was the part of her gear she always took with her, because without it you could harm your hands in many situations, not even in action. Honoka was thinking about what they should do. Their command ordered to stop the meeting of radicals with mercenaries, but they hadn't said a word about what to do with all of them. Honoka decided to show initiative and clear the region from the trash. She clenched her fists and Malik fell in laughter catching a glare from Honoka.

"What?" She asked him irritated by his laughter. Malik finished, rubbing his eyes as if he was trying to clear them.

"You americans are so funny, when you're thinking about something. It seems you in the different world, don't you see? I bet you know it." His words were… truly in some way. Maki for an example, she was always thinking, but Honoka couldn't say it was funny. This guy was asshole for sure.

Honoka stood up, ordering everyone to catch up. Even Maki, whose blood already retreated from her face was there, following Honoka's moves with her eyes. Girls were waiting for the orders, and Honoka tried to make sure it would be safe enough. Once she done, she crossed her arms, clearing her throat she started.

"Today will be the day of the hunting. We will eliminate everyone, who were associated with radicals in this region. Our main targets are the bosses of the local gang, names are Amir and Arslan Murad. They pretty smart guys and had a lot of soldiers to cover their asses. Though we don't know who is going to have business with them we need to eliminate this person too. Leave no witnesses, keep your suits turned on, and follow my orders."

"Where is our equipment?" Maki asked with her arms crossed.

Sudden whistle caused girls to attract their attention at it. Everyone looked at Malik, who was moving a bookcase. As he moved it far enough, girls saw a hidden room, which contained a couple of metal containers with skull tags on it. "Oh, yeah, babe." Honoka said, dragging the container out of the room to the rest of her team. The containers had fingerprint reader, so only the leader could open its locks; Honoka unlocked first container with clothes and armor, switching to the second one with weapons and gear. Opening it, she whistled looking at the amount of firepower they had. Her eyes fell on the metal robot with four propellers, which copied its look from Osprey. It seemed that Rin had another toy to play with. A moment after, girls started to changing their outfits.

Maki, who pulled off her cardigan, was standing in only bra, blushing as she looked at her half-naked comrades. She suppressed all the thoughts and put on her clothes, checking the stealth system. Five minutes later all the preparation was done and ghosts squad was ready to take off. She stood side by side; their patches was a bright American flag and original ghost skull, which showed their affiliation to an elite squad of U.S. army.

"Your suits are okay? Check it all of you." Four girls began to turn it on and off, becoming invisible and appearing in the air. "It seems like everything is okay. Let's check the weapons."

The team came to the weapon container, picking up their guns. Maki had Mk 11 marksman rifle, as her sniping skills were the highest across the whole army. Honoka used a modified M16A3 with tactical grip, holo sight, Rin had her HK416 without any modifications, and Umi held her standard ACR Masada rifle, as she was quiet conservative about everything. Girls checked their ammunition, double checked their spare magazines and took their standard issue pistols M1911 Maki worried about its efficiency. Beretta was her cup of tea, but she had no time to groan about this, since they was kind of late with the mission. Once everyone was ready, Honoka pulled out a map out of her pocket of jacket under the vest with a gear. The ginger put it on the table and called for her subordinates for them to come near.

"We're here and..." Honoka pointed at red dot on the map with her index finger. "… We must reach this point. It is assumed point of meeting. Maki, since you are the only one sniper in our team, you will take your position on the roof of eight-storied house just here. You got it?"

"Sure. Just mark the targets and it would be mine job to do." She was thinking positive, but arrogant as always. It was Maki's tsundere style.

Honoka hummed sliding across the map with her finger and planning a route for her team. "Umi, Rin, we're going together, but… We have not that much of time, so we need to cross this central road. Are you okay with this?"

"Rin would like this funny trip, nya!" The ginger meowed, catching a glare from Umi, who was irritated by her speaking again.

"Hoshizora-a-a!" Umi groaned as she drawled her last name, causing Rin to ask Yes, ma'am?.

Honoka giggled, as her team was making some fun again. The ginger hid the map in her pocket, following Malik with her eyes, while her subordinates were busy. The muslim typed someone a message with his mobile phone, causing Honoka to sneak behind his back and fixed the eyes over his messages.

Malik F: Americans are here.  
Arslan M: Good. Very good.  
Arslan M: Make sure they go in the right place.  
Malik F: OK.

Honoka's eyes went wide as she read the correspondence of Malik with Arslan M, who was Arslan Murad, one of ghosts' targets in this region. Honoka pulled out her M1911 and cocked it; Malik turned around right now, receiving a gun barrel placed at his forehead and facing an unpleasant face of captain Honoka. Malik gulped, as Honoka moved around him – still keeping a gun on his forehead – and grabbed a phone, reading it again and throwing the device to Umi, who caught it and put her face into its screen. The azurette narrowed, as she read it and gave a phone to Maki. Redhead hummed, placing her hand at pistol grip in the holster on her back. Malik let out a nervous snicker, but when Honoka pushed her M1911 further jamming his skin with its coldness, Malik started to panic whining and begging to let him just be.

"P-please, no! I don't want to die, he told me if I won't take you into a trap he will slaughter me, please!" Malik closed his face, causing Honoka to let out a sigh of disrespect. He was a traitor and he knew girls, there was just one thing the captain could do to protect herself and her team. "I-I can tell you where they are, I can..."

"Sorry Malik… We don't negotiate with double agents."

"No no no NO!"

Honoka pulled the trigger and blood splashed onto her clothes and face, causing her to close her right eye just not to irritate her eyes with foreign liquid and clean it with her sleeve. Honoka then turned to her team, who were standing with apathetic look over their face, only Maki stood with small grin on her face. Scarlet haired girl then giggled.

"I didn't like that guy, anyway. What an asshole." Nishikino spat out on the floor, walking towards the door, so they can exit this damn place. Before she opened the door, Maki turned away gazing at Honoka. "What should we do, captain?"

The ginger bent over Malik, who was lying on the sofa with the bullet hole in the center of his forehead with opened eyes, so Honoka thought he still was alive, looking at her. Honoka closed his eyes and shivered. Of course, she had been killing for years, but this one was different. Though he was a liar and traitor, so Honoka didn't need to worry about it much. The captain walked over Maki and asked for Malik's phone. She typed a message pretending it was Malik and ghosts hadn't waited long; there was everything in the next message. Malik's boss showed his hands, telling the coordinates where Malik should go. Honoka whistled and they left the building, making their way over the next point, thinking about new plan how they could kill two birds with one stone.

They had entered a rebel area enrolling inside of the fence with barbed wire all over it, as Rin jammed it with wire-cutter. Honoka stopped the team, showing them the fist. She then just smirked, cocking her M16A3.

"It is time to have some hunt guys."

* * *

"Sergeant, this is Honoka. What's up?"

Maki was climbing up the fire ladder onto some six or seven storied building, it was really hard for her to speak alongside with climbing. Scarlet haired girl stopped at the ladder, enabling her communicator. "Yeah, I'm… pant… almost there."

"Good, we will need your support soon, there are six guys on the road."

Honoka stated, counting very carefully since she had some problem with math and numbers especially. Maki heard some background talking with nya in the end, so she guessed who it was. Girls on the second line were whispering for a couple of moments, so Maki continued to climb up, finally reaching the roof and practically falling on the floor of it, panting heavily because of the lack of her strength. Damn, Maki needed a gym a lot. She could take a couple of exercises with Rin to improve her stamina and her orange haired friend would be overjoyed if Maki would really practice together.

"Hey, Maki-chan, you hadn't fell, didn't you?" Rin asked her over the communicator, receiving a silence. Maki then finally stood up, letting out a sigh of long-expected relief.

"No, I didn't, Rin. I reached the roof and I see you, girls. Mark the enemy."

Maki took off her sniper rifle from the back with strap, placing it at the borders of the roof on its bipod. Scarlet haired girl opened the sniper sight on it, calibrating it to the right distance, as her team was marking the enemy on the road with ghosts' special system integrated into their devices and hi-tech eyeglasses with visual interface support. Maki found all six targets, marking the three of them, when Honoka, Rin and Umi took a single target for killing. Sharpshooter wasn't sure, if she could kill three guys one by one without raising a noise, but it was worth a shot.

"Shit, we have the incoming targets. Couple of SUVs, black color. It is not just the radicals. Rin, turn on your fucking camo!"

Maki was scouting an area with her scope with two black SUV riding along the road near the team of U.S. elite soldiers. Radicals also came out to the road, standing just in the direction of incoming SUV with their assault rifles and machine guns cocked and ready to fire. SUVs slowed down, stopping right before the troops of islamite gang, which leader with red beret and AKM jogged to the driver's window of the first SUV. They were chatting for a seconds as Maki was losing her patience, she was fingering the trigger on her rifle with slightly pulling it and letting it be; luckily, her Mk. 11 had tough one trigger, which needed to pull harder than on the usual weapons of marskman types. Maki had a cross on the rebel's leader head, when he suddenly aimed his AKM at the driver shouting something and causing his subordinates to aim at SUVs. Radicals were on the verge of shooting this couple of SUVs, but their leader had no time to order it to them falling on the ground with splashes of scarlet liquid coming out of his head. The mess had started.

"Maki, what the fuck?!" Honoka shouted, as their guns started to howl killing some radicals and keeping the others in fear for their lives. Ghosts started to retreat, as they had been suppressed by machine gun fire coming out of the SUV's direction. Maki fired a couple of shots, wounding a couple of them, as her communicator was buzzed by Honoka's voice again. "SERGEANT, ANSWER ME."

Maki punched the concrete border with her fist, letting out some steam as she was totally driven mad by this situation. "I didn't shoot him, it was someone else!"

"assault rifle fire…it. Then find who...explode and metal clank...d this. FUCK!"

Honoka, Umi and Rin were falling back, as some mysterious guys with misc clothes and gear were attacking them from the different angles. Ghosts killed a couple of them and ran inside the building closing the door behind them, as it was exploded with 40mm grenade launcher. The explosion had hit Umi with shock wave causing her to fall and be caught by Rin, who quickly pulled her to the cover with Honoka covering two of them. They gotta be mercenaries Maki thought, picking her rifle and putting together its bipod. The marksman checked the ammunition inside of the mag of it, kicking off the door to the ladder and entering the building itself. It could be a sniper, who started this mess and Maki had to find it before this sniper could do more corpses.

Stiff sound coming out of the door, as she was walking downstairs attracted Maki's attention and she came closer, having her marksman rifle aimed at the door. The marksman rested her head on the door, holding her breath, as another single stiff sound came out with ring of something falling on the floor. Maki didn't doubt, a sniper was just behind the door, firing at someone. A sniper was dangerous for Maki and her team, so she had nothing more than just kill it. Taking a deep breath, the marksman tried to relax, as she aimed her silenced rifle in the supposed direction of sniper and kicked the door, rushing inside of the room.

Her ruby orbs were scanning the road through the sniper scope of her SVD and her twin tails were shaking as Nico rapidly changed the targets at her cross, counting them. She counted a six people on the road, turning her communicator on.

"Six people on the road, all of them armed. It's the guard of our targets, I guess." Petite girl switched to her earpods, leaning closer to the sniper scope. Nico discovered their leader wearing a red beret on top of his head. His arabian appearance was hardly noticeable, it wasn't like he was some radical. More of syrian national army, but Nico wasn't sure. She didn't have to be sure, she just needed to kill him, as her friend and commander ordered.

"Nico, we're incoming. Make sure you cover us, if something go wrong. It always goes wrong." Voice on the second line told to Nico, and ruby eyed girl practically nodded into nowhere, answering her.

"Roger, Eli!" Eli Ayase, half-russian mercenary from PMC 'Radiance' was Nico's leader. She had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, her blue eyes were hurting with each glance of her. Though, her friend and subordinate

Nozomi Toujou had different personality.

"Nico-cchi, we are coming, remember to keep an eye on us!" Nozomi giggled, causing some shivers to roll down Nico's back. Or she will cuddle me to death, gulp. Nico finished her idea, returning to her duty. The sniper watched two SUVs coming into her point of view and stopping just before the bunch of radicals. Their leader with beret came to the driver, speaking with him about something. Though, Nico couldn't hear what they was talking about, she understood everything perfectly due to an image in her scope; his face reaction was something that everybody needed to see. Sadly, he aimed his AKM at the driver, what caused his life to end with single shot of Nico's SVD.

"He is dead, it's your time, girls."

Nico had been shooting accurately, trying to make every shot counted. She killed a couple of bandits, before they retreated to some buildings, where Nico couldn't reach them. Then tiny girl found out her comrades were fighting with someone else on the right flank.

"Eli, what the fuck is going on out there?"

"swish and rifles fire Someone attacked us, we're trying to assault them in the building. We need you just HERE!"

"Damn, Eli, hold on! I'm going there!"

Nico turned her communicator off and put away her earpods, standing up from the chair she was sitting on. Raven haired girl already put her SVD on the turned around to the door, taking a handle of it, when Maki kicked it, causing her to fall on her back, hitting a head. The redhead stormed into the room, having an aim at Nico and checking the whole room. Tiny girl tried to reach her Glock in the holster, when the marksman kicked her in the face with her army boots, causing Nico's nose to bleed. Ruby eyed girl groaned falling on her back again, as Maki placed a foot on her stomach and moved her rifle so her face could be barely seen because of the barrel with silencer on it.

"You've chosen the wrong building. Don't even try to make something, I am pretty fast." Girl with scarlet hair said.

"Alright, alright, cough. Just let me breath, please." Nico coughed a multiple times, when Maki took away her leg, taking out Nico's Glock of its holster and throwing it over the window, so it could fall on the ground, crushing itself. Her bleeding nose ached, as Nico followed her enemy's movements very carefully, not to enrage her. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Shut the fuck up." Scarlet haired girl ordered, as she walked past the window, watching an area of the battlefield between radicals, mercenaries and ghosts.

It seemed like Maki wasn't paying attention at all, so petite girl pulled out the bayonet out of her boot, dashing off to Maki, who was ready to defend herself. The marksman only moved her stock in the right, causing it to hit Nico right in the middle of her forehead and causing Nico to drop the knife and fell unconsciousness with dull sound of falling puddle with rice. Her forehead and nose were bleeding badly. Maki looked at Nico, as she was peacefully lying on the floor with blood trickling over her face. The expression of fear frozen on Nico's face, making her looked like a real child. Maki didn't know why, but her hearth bounced, as she drew a rifle to finish her off. She couldn't pull the trigger, this little girl sniper didn't make something wrong, so why Maki needed to punish her at all. Maki felt guilty, so she pushed away SVD sniper rifle of Nico and tried to contact her team.

"Honoka, are you listening?"

"Pant, pant… We need to evacuate. These guys… pant." Honoka was sounding like she was running a marathon for an hour, so Honoka felt like and her friends Rin and Umi felt like. They had an enemy on their back, so firing off some smoke grenades, ghosts had got a possibility to quickly get the hell out of there, killing some a couple of stubborn mercenaries at their way.

Luckily, no one had been wounded during this mission (which could be marked as failed one) and their initial enemies retreated with casualties among their troops and backup covering teams. Though, the mercenary team tried to eliminate them, ghosts totally forgot about them, as they entered the building, where Maki and Nico had taken their positions. Honoka's team followed her at the ladder for the sixth floor, as they were running without a stop, panting heavily. Maki was thinking how to tell them about this girl, but her scarlet head couldn't came up with right idea, so her friends would understand her. She snapped her fingers with hope for a success.

"Captain, I have a..."

Three figures appeared before the door, trying to recover their stamina exhausted by prolonged running. The ginger dropped her helmet on the floor, uncovering her face with mask and gulping for much more priceless air. Drops of the sweat fell on the floor from her nose and tips of her ginger hair. Honoka's blue eyes enjoyed the calm, as Rin and Umi were also gulping for the air. The evening's breeze at the sixth floor of the building without a glass in window frames had enveloped them as Maki was standing there without a word coming out of her mouth, until Honoka threw a dart towards lying girl with broken nose with blood splitting out of it. The ginger raised her eyebrow, crossing the arms waiting idly for a reply from the marksman. Maki stuttered.

"...problem." Girl finally said with deep sigh and lowering her head. The ginger bowed down to Nico, checking her pulse and wiping the blood of her face. Spread liquid had striking resemblance to tomato paste, as Maki felt guilty enough to look at the girl one more time. Inclining her head, Honoka sighed as well; situation uncertainty settled above their heads waiting for the right moment to fall at them. Honoka cocked her rifle expecting Maki to say something else.

"Honoka..." Umi received the harsh hush from her leader, so she shut her mouth, awaiting her decision what to do.

"Who is that girl? She started the mess?. If so, then she screwed up our whole mission. This is true, Maki?"

Scarlet hair shook from left to right, as Maki tried to trick her captain. "No, she didn't. This girl is just… just a girl, I guess."

The marksman twirled her hair and tried to hide her eyes from Honoka's gaze. The ginger hummed, bending closer to Maki, who was clearly panicking right now. "I need the truth, Maki."

"Okay, okay! Geez, she is a sniper, but… I think she could be useful."

"What do you mean, Maki-chan..." Rin joined in.

"If these guys nearly got you, then they're some bad asses. We can… I don't know, okay! We can take an info or something..."

Honoka giggled. "I get it, I get it."

"W-what?" Maki blushed much, as the blood rushed to her face receiving a sly smirk from Honoka. God only knew, what they both were thinking about. The ginger, released her rifle, causing it to hang loosely on the plastic strap of it. Honoka turned on the communicator, which had been attached to her helmet of the commonness of losing it everywhere. The rings, and… Finally the HQ answered them.

"Ghostlead, this is HQ, do you copy?" Male sharp voice met them on the second line. Their current ops leader was Colonel Parker, the veteran of Iraq and Afghanistan. The best of the best got the honors to be in ghosts squad or be affiliated with them at all.

"HQ, this is ghostlead. The mission is failed, we've faced some problems, but my team is okay. We need the evacuation from our current location, over."

"Copy that, ghost lead. Once you hit the ground, report me all the troubles, which occurred during the mission. We're waiting you, girls. Parker out."

Honoka turned her communicator off, smirking at Maki due to the next phrase the ginger said. "You will carry her, tough fighter."

Maki dropped some whatever in response, lifting Nico from the ground. She wasn't so heavy, Maki even liked the feeling of someone in her arms; The marksman even slowed her pace to enjoy it for a little longer, though this small girl tried to kill her. Receiving the furious gaze from both Umi and Honoka, Maki nodded speeding up on the way to the roof, when they waited for a couple of moments, until the black UH1H picked them all up, soaring up and leaving the region covered with fights, murders, radicals and mercenaries.

Speaking about the mercenaries, Eli Ayase and Nozomi Toujou were hiding near the building where ghosts were in, following the helicopter with their eyes. They couldn't reach Nico over the radio, so they hurried to her supposed position, where she had been ordered to be, covering the main team of 'Radiance' mercenaries. Eli double checked the window of Nico's floor, finding out that there was no one but a dust and silence. Half russian waited until helicopter rose up in the air, aiming at it with her PKP Pecheneg machine gun, which were quickly lowered by her purple haired friend. Nozomi's green eyes made Eli sigh in a pain, as they could lost her friend.

"Nozomi, these guys… They could kill her."

"I know, Eli-cchi, but they didn't kill her. These guys took her with them, and I think she would be okay."

"I know, -ar… We know she would make it, but still. Who the fuck are they at all. We don't know a shit about them. It scares me." Eli sobbed as helicopter quickly distanced ghosts team from this region. Mercenaries stood there for a minute longer, until Nozomi cuddled the blonde and whispered something to her ear. Finally returning to the remain people of their team, they counted the losses and contacted their own HQ thinking about the failed operation as well as ghosts though about it.

* * *

Few hours later, US army base in Syria.

"Colonel Parker, sir? May we come in?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course."

The team came in his office all in mess of paperwork, docs and every other thing that every office contained inside of it. Honoka was leading Nico with plastic handcuffs over her wrists, practically tearing them apart and causing the petite girl to moan and sob. Greeting the colonel, captain Honoka settled the captive down on the chair, rubbing Nico's shoulder from dust and receiving an amazed glare.

"Report me about the situation, and who the hell is this? Why you'd brought the little girl with you?" The colonel placed the coffee cup on the table, shaking off the pack of papers straight into the trash bin. His short hair with sparse grizzle and mustache accented on his mature; speaking about the team, the colonel Parker fitted the grandpa role for the girls, not less than this.

"As I said, mercenaries started the fight with these guys mercenaries. We should have stayed out of the sight, but when the bullets starts ringing, it is really difficult to control yourself. It seemed they discovered us, so we started to fight as well, receiving the retreat. This girl started the mess with sniper rifle. What are we going to do with her? Jail up for the end of her life, somewhere in Guantanamo?"

Colonel rubbed his forehead, as his eyes met the ruby orbs of the captive girl, who decided not to speak. The man then stood up, playing with the bayonet he pulled out of the holster. Parker swung it a couple of times, and Nico closed the eyes, shaking due to fear, but though Nico thought it was the end, the man took her wrists, cutting off the handcuffs and loosing the blood vessels of the petite girl. Everyone dropped their jams down, receiving the next order from colonel.

"We have an order from the highest command." Parker said. "CIA found out an info about the group of terrorists in Korea, possibly they're russians. Korea would have the worldwide meeting of an army gear developers, and we need to not to let them ruin it. Also, the terrorists have a biological weapon. I guess it could be a bomb, but I don't know exactly what it will be. I hope you remember what happened with the last ghosts squad."

"Yea, sir. They couldn't stopped the nuclear bomb, right?"

"Yes." He stated with smug grin over his face. "That's why you need some spare hands."

"Excuse me?" Honoka raised her eyebrow, widening the eyes, as she understood what he meant. "Oh, no, no, no and NO! This girl is our enemy, you just can't let her be in our team."

"Huh, really? I am your ops commander, captain. So, practically I can." Colonel returned to his table, finishing off his coffee. "Otherwise this girl will go to the jail and I guess, neither she, neither Maki, who was gazing at her since you came, doesn't want her to go in jail. Am I right? Then it's settled. Ghosts, you will fly to Korea a few days later, so try to relax and everything else."

Maki blushed from his words, hiding her red face. Umi joined the argument. "You can't do this, colonel, it is completely against the rules of our team." The azurette stated, frowning. Ghosts didn't want some stranger to be side by side with them, so it was being understood.

"I said I can, lieutenant. If you have nothing to say, then I prefer you to go to have some break and pack your stuff."

"Colonel sir, you are mean! Rin don't like that~"

"Stop this, corporal, I said my mind. Anything else?"

The captive let out a cough, trying to attract everyone's attention, what was successful. "You didn't even ask me about everything. I guess you guys some kind of slavers, cus I really feel like a slave."

Honoka dashed off the office with Umi trying to catch up with her. Rin let out her usual nya, receiving the gesture of leaving the office from the colonel. The ginger sighed, but left the office, going in the opposite direction from Honoka and Umi. Only Maki and Nico was standing in the office, not looking at each other. Parker was grinning at them, and when the two girls noticed it, they shouted in unison "WHAT?!"

"Sergeant, show her the rooms." Colonel ordered, as he bent to the open case of his table, pulling out the whiskey bottle and a cup for it. Parker easily opened the bottle, filling the cup with it. Sadly he had no cola bottle over here and ice cubes. You had to be a dumb one to drink warm whiskey, but for some reason colonel Parker didn't care about the right technique of drinking it. He always guessed that alcohol was just a thing to wash your problems away, and with a girl Nico Yazawa, the command could beat his ass up, if someone noticed it, but just one look from Nishikino at this petite girl was enough to let them do whatever they wanted. "Be gentle with her."

He giggled as embarrassed Maki took Nico by her hand and stormed off the office just to breathe a fresh air. Raven haired girl followed her without a hesitation, dealing with pain that Maki occurred to her by tightening a grip over her slender arm. Nico felt dreaming, because the whole adventure seemed an unreal one. At times, Nico cast a glance at the redhead in front of her and her brilliant pink nails, which were shining with the light of base lamps; Nico was green with envy, her nails were casual as much as they could be. Nico didn't have time or money to take a liberty of keeping her beauty at the level. Though, the petite girl always watched over her body when she was young. It was funny, but she nearly became a pop idol, but in the last moment her dreams were broken as well as her life in the good days. Nico tried to forget it, but she ended every time with the memories about her dad.

For this moment, Maki and Nico reached the doors of ghosts' chamber, which looked like a garage over the buildings across the base. Sliding the plastic card through the reader, Maki opened the door wide and invited Nico to go first with "After you."

Nico flashed the smile to dull violet eyes, as she bent down in slight bow. Maki rolled her eyes in a response and came inside first, leaving Nico behind.

"Hey, what about wait for me?!"

Nico stepped into the section met by the four fixed gazes attached to her. It wasn't uncomfortable in fact they were the possible enemies not so long ago. Nico had to present herself to them, but it was easier said than done. As far as Nico could see, each girl was busy with her own business. Honoka cleared her .45 1911, Umi was reading 'The Art of War' book, Rin was listening to some music, and Nico thought it could be some idol group in her ear pods – a lot of posters with name of the groups were embellished the wall behind her bed – and finally Maki was just twirling her hair simply fixed the eyes above the skinny girl. Welcome to ghosts team, newcomer.

A couple of hours passed by in unstoppable conversations between the girls, as they tried to find out more about who was that girl with ruby orbs. They were attacking her with the questions, but finally one by one, they fell asleep; everyone, but not Maki. Scarlet haired girl was lying on her bed, pillow on her stomach and red smartphone in her hands with FB page opened there. She was chatting with some pen friends, basically, who didn't even saw a single Maki's photo. That was the only way to be social active, but remain her cover as operative of the most secret military team in the world. Sometimes you needed to pay the price; and Maki paid it.

Though she was exhausted, Nico didn't fell asleep. The tiny girl was gazing at Maki, waiting until she closed her eyes, but it seemed like Maki wasn't even thinking about it. The redhead frowned, as she felt a glance over her, meeting Nico's eyes and interlocking with them. Nico still couldn't understand why Maki hadn't killed her, when she had an opportunity; recalling these events, when Nico got hit at her nose, she was able to hear the clutches of their conversation with the rest of the team. _She tried to save me, didn't she?_

Coughing, Nico decided how to start. "Look, ah… I don't know your name, but…"

"Nishikino. Maki Nishikino." She interrupted her, turning to her phone and typing as fast as she could, at times missing the right letters and backspacing them driving mad because of it, she was irritated somewhat. Her behavior wasn't frightening the skinny girl, but on the contrary it was attracting Nico more to deal with the secret contained inside of Maki Nishikino, in fact, the loneliest operative across the special teams across the world. Even her role in team showed that Maki loved to make the job alone, neither together with her squad. As Maki missed around a dozen of the letters, she furiously gazed at Nico. "Anything else?!"

"Do you even sleep? I mean, there are big circles under your eyes."

"What?! Where?!" Maki began to fustily search for her mirror to check her eyes, as Nico fell into the laughter. The marksman was paying a lot of attention for her appearance, and it was quiet funny as Nico asked for what. Maki just hissed at her and returned to the phone with her eyes rolled up and down.

It seemed the talking part is over for now, so Nico fixed her pillow and placed her head on it. Nico was tired as hell for today, so she easily drove off to dreams with just only phrase left her mouth.

"I want to know you better."

There was no answer for that, but Maki surely heard it with her finger stopped right above the phone. The scarlet haired girl looked at peacefully dreaming Nico and flashed a tiny smile. Maki locked her phone and put it away as her heart began to beat faster. It was completely the new feeling for the marksman and she tried to put it away as fast as she could, falling asleep as easily as Nico did. Maki murmured something, but it was nothing compared to the feelings inside of her hearth. Sadly, she didn't know how to tell them, because there was no one, who can teach her that. Maki had to learn it by herself, if she wanted to have a new friend.

* * *

The team was ready in the morning as much as it was possible. The girls were scouting the area across the runway strip, as they were standing with their gear awaiting for their C-17 Boeing airplane for the land to North Korea. Nico was standing slightly far away from everyone else, what was quiet right for the situation, as she was some strange newcomer. Raven haired girl didn't want to bother anyone with her questions about the team or the mission she signed up for, so everything she did was a stupid staring for the planes taking off from the runway strip and making their way into the crystal blue sky of Syria. The pair of sapphire eyes were watching her carefully with some childish interest. Honoka had no idea about Nico. Nico had no idea about Honoka as well, so they had nothing to discuss about. Even with all of it, Honoka knew that Nico wouldn't open her mind that easily. Their new mission was going to show the best of Nico's skills, both communicative and battle. Only if Nico wouldn't run away from them, shooting the backs of careless soldiers.

Big Boeing C-17 was exactly what they need for the flight from Syria to Korea. It would be a long flight, so everyone was hope to spend this time in the sleep for this sleepless night full of stressful situations. "This plane is large, nya. Rin wonders how many money had been spent to buy it." The cat like girl were following the airport workers with her chartreuse eyes, as they were filling the cargo pod. Their job today was to give the plane a look of civilian cargo one and they made it well. At least ghosts were thinking so.

"Don't relax now, Rin. Our mission has just started. Nishikino, your 'trouble' is now your personal trouble." Honoka shot a glare towards twin tailed girl, who were watching idly somewhere towards rising sun. Nico raised her hand, as she was trying to reach out for the sun with the help of her finger, when the ginger whistled for her crew, rolling her index finger across the temple. "Oh, it is going to be really fun, doesn't it?"

Nico had a good hear, so in the moment when she heard that her overseer would be no one else than Maki she flashed a smile, letting out a giggle, what no one heard for her own sake. Though she was worry about their informant from CIA, an agent Hanayo Koizumi. As far as Nico could remember their operations in the United States, it were destroys of the objects, building and etc, as well as eliminating some kind of VIPs. The petite girl frowned, as she imagined an agent, who were tracing their tail for over a year. After their operations, there were a lot of shit to clean, and eventually CIA had a grudge against the PMC 'Radiance', as well as the other US special services. Now the mercenary was among the special soldiers. The world was totally fucked up.

Their plane had been filled up with cargo, as trunks with fuel tanks were driving away from the runway strip of the base. Honoka ordered to have the gear closer and moved to the plane. Ghosts followed an order, walking away to another deadliest mission, which could tell about them more, especially about their recruit Yazawa Nico, who already sneaked to Maki to be much closer to her. No one knew what exactly the girls were thinking about, but when they were walking closer to each other that could only mean one thing. In the special occasions, they would have a person, who could be pleasing to the eye, making them shine every day of their new life.


	3. Buried alive

AN: Thank you for your reviews, really, thank you, It helps me a lot.  
Special thanks also go to the cute GhostsAlphaTeam and LieutenantBird, thank you for helping me guys.  
I'm sorry for my mistakes, feel free to correct me.  
I put some foreign language in this chapter, so you've been warned.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Buried alive.**

 **"November 18th, South Korea."**

Their plane had arrived to Korea, at some base of U.S. Naval forces. Each girl had some rest in plane, so they was awake and ready to fight, literally. Honoka and her squad went out the plane, holding their bags with stuff they needed for successful operation. Even if they were an elite forces, they still needs to have their equipment, especially their stealth system.

"Hi there, Korea, let's see what you got for us."

"Captain, do you see girl over there?" Umi asks Honoka, gesturing to the girl in the black sunglasses, who was standing next to the black 'Mercedes-Benz' minibus.

"She is Hanayo? Or whatever that girl named.." Maki asks her squadlead, shrugging her shoulders.

"If she is, then Hanayo is very cute, nyaa." Rin meows with excitement in her voice.

"Right, right, let's get going guys."

Ghosts walks to the minibus, greeting Hanayo with hands shaking, causing a slight blush appear at her face.

"I-Ihm...CIA agent Hanayo Koizumi, it's nice to meet all of you, 'Ghosts'.

"Well, if you're our informer, you must know our names, right?"

"U-uhm...Hee hee..."

"Jesus Christ, we're working with dilettantes...First this merc girl, now an agent, who didn't even know our names..." Maki says, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, missy perfect, I heard you." Nico pushes at Maki.

"Quit that shit off, nobody doesn't know our names, so, get in the minibus. Agent, you'll give us info?" Honoka asks Hanayo, who have a worrying look.

"I just here to say that we need to start operation immediately, because terrorists had packed their stuff already...Now they're somewhere in city, so we need to stop them."

"What kind of weapons they have?" Umi asks. "I mean weapons of mass destruction: biological or chemical or nuclear?"

"Agency doesn't know about it, but we could say that leader of terrorists is Yuri Kravchenko, Russian ultranationalist. He had gained a lot of power in Russia so now we need to stop his little army of mercenaries. We can even meet with Russian special services, you heard about GRU and FSB, right?"

"It's a Russian spetsnaz or how they called?" Nico asks her, huffing.

"Well, you are kinda right...bu-u-ut..." Hanayo says to Nico, failing her emotions. "They're just like us, like CIA."

"Yea, don't pay attention to her." Maki says. "She's not a squad member, she just a stupid sniper."

"If you hides with your shitty stealth camouflage it didn't make me a kinda stupid, okay?" Nico defends herself.

"Whatever, I could kill you back there, so you owe me a lot."

"Maki, calm down please." Rin decides to speak until the situation didn't heat up to a conflict.

"Sergeant, calm down, that's an order." Honoka tries to calm her down by ordering as leader. Maki clenched her fists in anger and curse something.

"I'm cool, you need to calm down." Redhead girl gets into the minibus, starting to wait for another members of squad.

"She's kinda..."

"Yes, agent, she is..." Captain could only shakes her head in attempt to excuse for her subordinate's actions.

"Kinda odd?"

"A lot." Honoka giggles. "Let's get going, you can tell everything in the car."

Hanayo gets in the minibus with ghostlead, starting the engine and slowly began to drive to the city, leaving this base in a dust of her wheels. Scenery, in their way from base to city, was changing a lot. If landscape at base was kinda natural, landscape around city was a dead, rotten and sick. No kidding, death was a common visitor to the city-dwellers, much of street gangs creating a crime situations everyday, killing in honor of their streets, where their gangs belongs to, it's a common thing for gangbangers. Development of new technologies causing appearance of new types of drugs, which can addict you to them even if you tries it ones. Fighting for new territories means fighting for new drug trade areas. Ghosts was against every form of criminal, so Honoka thoughts about possible ways to stop those street bandits. But Honoka's thoughts was interrupted by sudden sound of loud horn. Girls stops a chat for a second and then some car crash into minubus in some poor districts of this town. This hit was strong enough to turned over a minibus with 'Ghosts' squad. 'Mercedes' with loud sound, turns over at her right side, blocking the side door of minibus and leaving just one exit at the back of bus.

"Fu-uck, what the hell was that?" Nico says rubbing her head. Because of this crash, Nico was laying on Maki's body, her hand is at her breast, while knee of raven haired girl slightly is rubbing a private parts of redhead girl. Both of snipers enjoys the pleasure, Maki even moans because of it, but they quickly turns away from each other, realizing what they're doing, blushing much.

"Are you alright, girls?" Honoka asks, trying to look out from car window, when sudden gunfire fall on fallen minibus, breaking the windows. Honoka quickly get down, avoided shots. "KEEP YOUR HEADS DOWN, THEY HAVE A REAL GUNS." Captain shouts, reaching out for her Ruger and firing with gun at the side of people, who is busy trying to kill 'Ghosts'.

"We're in trap here, captain, we need to get the hell outta here." Umi says, avoiding a ricocheting bullets.

"HEY YOU MOTHERFUCKERS, WE'RE GOLD COBRAS KILLAZ, PUT IT IN WORK, FUCKBOYS." Some of gangbanger shouts, shooting at Ghosts with his pistol.

"WE HATE THESE FUCKBOYS, EXPENSIVE CARS, BAM-BAM." Another gang member shouts with large asian accent, imitating a gun shots. "SHOW YOUR FACE YOU SON OF A BITCH AND I WILL SHOT YOU DOWN, BANG-BANG."

Squadmates give each other a blank stare, reaching out for their pistols. Everyone was ready, except Hanayo, who felt unconsciousness because of car crash. Rin, who was sitting next to her, tried to wake her up. "She don't react, is she ok?"

"Shit, what the hell are they want from us?!" Maki asks, checking ammunition of her FN Five-Seven. Redhead girl flips herself to the back of minibus, snatching the door-handle. "We must open this door, come on, Nico-chan, help me!"

Raven haired girl quickly turns her attention at helping her squadmate, who was trying to open stuck door. Hanayo's minibus have some armor in it, so gangbangers could only shot down the windows without giving some damage to 'Ghosts' members. At least, thirty stots had hit the minibus, leaving a small dots on it. Ghost lead slightly touch one of that dots, realizing that shooters have a small calibre of their guns.

"They are armed by pistols. Everyone have their bulletproof vests?" Honoka asks, tapping at her chest with finger. 'Ghosts' have a high-tech type of bulletproof vests in their military outfit, but now they wear police armor, giving them a protection from small guns like pistols and SMG's. Fortunately, these gangsters, who still was trying to shoot them down, didn't have the military weapons.

Captain throws a dart to her bag, remembering that she have a couple of useful grenades there; flashbangs and smoke can hide everyone, besides ginger girl is leader of this mysterious squad. Honoka reaches out for her bag, unzipping it and grabbing her grenades off the bag.

"Listen up, team. we're gonna get our asses hell outta here. So, I need you to be concentrated, you understand?" Squad members then nods their heads, waiting for next orders from ginger captain. "Maki and Nico, open this fucking door violently; You can kick it, if you need. Rin, take care about this girl, Hanayo, just lifts her up and try to run from here. Umi, you will protect Rin. I will bring up the rear, guys. We will start, when I shouts 'GO!', then you quickly running to the opposite side of road. They're firing at us from some kind of building, but smoke and flashbang will cover us. Everyone is ready? Okay, we're heading out, Ghosts."

Honoka walks closer to the window, pulling the pin on smoke grenade, throwing it to the opposite side of the road. Smoke from grenade quickly spreads across the road, hiding a some area of the road. Ginger girl heard some asian speech, she slowly pulled the pin on her flashbang, throwing it immediately. After one loud 'BANG!' and some shouts, Honoka quickly pulls the pin on another flashbang, throwing it like the last one; then Honoka quickly shouts "GO!", causing Maki and Nico to kick the door off.

Ghosts had leave the minibus at the same time, when second flashbang had exploded. Maki pulls Nico closer to her, firing a couple of shots to the gangbangers side. A loud cries spits out, when bullets hit the targets, causing them to fall down from power of FN Five-Seven. Nico tries to open fire too, but Maki grips her tight, not allowing her to do this. Some gangster, who wasn't affected by flashbangs, took his aim, and had his finger on the trigger, when he fell from another shot from Umi. Blue haired girl was covering Rin, who tried to get Koizumi away from here. Umi have been shooting for gangsters for a few seconds, until her ammunition ended, causing her pistol to click. At this moment, some gang member get closer to the minibus, kicking Umi violently at her face and drawing his gun at her. Suddenly, he fell in pool of his own blood because of shot, Honoka quickly reached her lieutenant, lifting her up.

"Come on, Umi!"

"Captain..Thanks."

"LATER." Honoka stops and fires a two shots at new gangsters, who is trying to shoot them with Tec-9 and Mini-Uzi. Gang members fell down, losing their lives, while ginger girl thought about why Tec-9 and Mini-Uzi were in South Korea. Korean bandits were using western types of weapon, like Colts, Smith&Wessons but not Korean ones, giving Honoka a trouble on her mind.

"CAPTAIN!" Maki shouts, covering couple of soldiers with her Five-Seven, she fires a couple of shots and then reloads her magazine. Using this break, street gangster stands up from his cover, allowing him to shoot somebody, but raven haired girl was quicker; bullet from her tactical Glock-17 hits him in the head, causing him to die. Nico made a couple of shots to cover captain and lieutenant and then she ran into alley, where her teammates were. Sudden sound of police sirens brought fear in Honoka's heart, she stopped her squadmates, gesturing them to keep their silence. Ghosts hid in the dark alley, praying to God for their safety. Some shouts came from gang members side, when they're quickly started to run away from this area with police cruisers are hard upon their heels. Then some shots came from their side, it means that gangsters started to slugging with cops, what means safely way for Ghosts squad.

"Are you people all right?"

"Yes, we're ok, captain."

"Thank you, Nico, we could be dead by now, if you wasn't be able to shoot that fucker."

"No problem."

Ghosts takes a break; Maki is chatting with Nico, Rin is trying to wake Hanayo up, while she's unconscious. Umi just rubbed her forehead, trying to relax. Honoka just reloads her Ruger, putting it away.

"Assholes, why are you want to completely fuck my brain out?" Honoka mutters to herself, thinking about possible terrorists in town. Actually, colonel Parker didn't say single word about who might this be; korean, russian, arabian? Who knows? Sudden coughs made Honoka forgot about these questions, she walked to Hanayo, who was coughing.

"Are you okay, agent?"

"No, I'm not, actually..What the hell that was?"

"We don't know, it seems like a squad of crazy ass street gangsters want to beat our asses. You have some problems with them?"

"No, police just gave a lot of shit to them recently.. Arests of their leaders and everything like that.."

"Well, that's something. Just like sweet Los Angeles. Huh, Maki, do you remember our vacation there?"

"Of course, boss, an awesome street gangs war out there, mhm...These holiday are kinda unforgetable."

"Oh, come on, you loved shooting a gang members, didn't you?"

"*Cough*"

Umi coughes a couple of times, drawing their attention to her. She throws them a some old clocks, showing their lack of time.

"We're still on duty, remember? Let's get going, our lovely terrorists wouldn't wait for us that long."

"You're right, lieutenant. Ghosts, hide your guns and follow my lead. We are going to the middle of the town, so we don't need some attention to ourselves, except now, because we don't have our camo system."

"Right, watch out for everything, we must act cool, because the time is flying away from us, let's go!"

Girls begins to run to the downtown, which contained in itself a bunch of crazy terrorists.

"Well, Hanayo, who are these terrorists?"

"I guess, you'd heard about Mikola Razumovsky? He is director of russian PMC called 'Radiance'." She complains.

"Are you talking about spetsnaz? Yeah, I have heard a lot about them, they seems to be a good warriors."

"Agency supposed to think that he is main part of this terroristic game in Korea, we detected him in this city, so we're gonna to arrest him."

"Aight, so, do you have his coordinates now?"

"Yes, he is riding in city for hour, we don't know what he is trying to do, but he have his mobile phone in his car, our analytics thinks that he's in this car for sure."

"Great, how would we stop this car? We haven't our car because of this attack. What are we gonna do?"

"I have some idea; Your command is General Minami, right? Her daughter, Kotori Minami, is a great hacker: such a great, that she could blow up the traffic by destroying traffic signals."

"Well, I heard you; she will destroy the traffic signals, causing drivers to ride like mad, bumping into his car, right?"

"Yes. This is a main idea. Then we will quickly grab him out of his car and capture him."

"Great, you're not that bad, as we thought, agent."

"Erhm-..Thanks?"

Girls continued to run, knowing the Russian terrorist wasn't far from them. Hanayo checks her device, remembering streets, where Mikola rides for a two hours. She counts something on her fingers, annoying Umi.

"What are you counting?"

"Minutes, till we reach the street, where this terrorist going to be bust." She shows her three fingers.

"All right, so we must get ready, team."

* * *

Dim light was the only one thing that lighting up room of the barracks. Eli was laying on her bad, crying in her pillow, she hugs her like it is a teddy bear. Her cold blue eyes already was red from cry. Tears of blonde girl rolls down her cheek to the pillow, while she hold a photo of her raven haired friend. Eli was a leader of the 'White' squad in their PMC, she lost a half of her comrades at Syria, fighting against islamists, who were trying to destroy whole country because of their psycho ideas about world and rules in it.

Eli slightly touches Nico's face in photo by her index finger, when slight knocks on door cause blonde to look at it. Someone opens the door, coming in. Purple haired girl in camouflage holds a home-made cake in her hands, she looks at Eli with depression in her eyes. Nozomi slowly walks to Eli, she puts cake on the bedside-table and sit down at blonde's bed, putting her hand on Eli's back. She slowly strokes her spine, passing hand to the blonde hair. Purple haired girl caress Eli's hair, leaning closer to her and kissing back of her head.

"Nozo-..."

"Sh..." Nozomi broke Eli's speech, continuing to kiss her back, slowly passing to her lips. She sticks out her tongue and starts to lick lips of blonde girl. Eli quickly moves in and catches her tongue by teeth. Giggling, she leans into kiss with purple haired girl. One minute later, girls broke their kiss, gasping for air.

"N-Nozomi..." Small tears still was visible for Nozomi's eyes, she raised her hand and removed Eli's tears.

"She is okay, I can feel it, Elichi, don't worry."

"How could I don't worry, if our friend in danger? These fuckers could do everything with our little Nico." Eli sobs and nervously squeezes her lover's friend.

"Nico will live, I know her much better than you; she is not going to die as captive, that's for sure."

"Thank you, Nozomi, you always can cheer me up."

"Hee hee...Let's eat this cake, I'm hungry."

Sudden voice came out from Eli's device, it was SMS from unknown number. Blonde quickly reaches to read it, unlocking her PDA with fingerprint reader. Her face expression turns to concerned one.

"What is it? It's something bad?"

"It is a breaking news...South Korea was attacked by terrorists."

* * *

 **15 minutes ago, South Korea.**

"Well, Kotori-chan, you sure that you could do this?"

"Hee hee, are you crazy? I will hack their systems, this a piece of cake for me, Hanayo."

"All right, do what you need."

Six girls stands still on the corner of the nearest street, where Ghosts be able to capture russian terrorist. Squad already reloads their guns and now they're waiting for an illusive right moment, when Kotori hacks all systems of Korean city. Even if she was skilled a much, it was a hard task for hacker. First, you need to login into city system, of course you need to hack a password for it. Second, you need to find this street and turns all electricity off. Third, you couldn't leave some trace that you was into their system. Hacking is easier said than done, but Kotori had a gift for it.

"So, we're just going to wait here, until she turns off those traffic signals, right?"

"We need to wait for Mikola first, then she can hack them."

"It's hard task..Kayochin!" Rin says excitedly with grin on her face.

"Kayochin..?"

"Yep, can I call you like that, nya?"

"Ah...I-if you want?" Hanayo blushes a little, quickly turning her gaze in opposite side of Rin.

Girls begin to wait, after some minutes, Hanayo put out her smartphone with nervous look. She scrolls down, reading a message, then she put her phone in pocket of her pants. She nods Honoka, clapping a couple of times and attracting attention of every girl.

"Well, this is it, lady. Micola will be there in a minute, Kotori-chan, do you copy?"

"Copy that, agent Koizumi, I'm already in their systems, hee hee.."

"Hell, this girl is awesome hacker or what?" Umi says with smirk on her face.

"Yes, something like that. And I could hear all of you, girls, haha."

'Damn it.' Umi thoughts, blushing.

"All right, how his car looks like?"

"Well, we suppose to think that his car is black armored BMW X7. Great car, you couldn't even shoot a driver trough the windshield."

"Yeah, we could try..." Nico suggests, but then she close her mouth, when Maki taps her at head.

"Well, are you ready? I will break traffic signals in 10 seconds, get ready, girls. This will be the hell on Earth."

 **'10'**

Honoka and her squad slowly pulls their guns out their holsters and pockets. She checks her ammunition to be sure how many bullets she can shoot, before her magazine become a junk. Maki sticks with Nico, nodding to the second one. Raven haired girl rolls her eyes and prepare for quick operation.

 **'7'**

"Everyone, put your masks on." Honoka orders to the girls, causing them to complete it. After two seconds everyone was in masks, including Hanayo, who take the mask from Honoka.

 **'4'**

Hanayo decides to follow Rin, captain Honoka checks time on her watch. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around. This was Umi hand, she slightly nods Honoka, causing her captain to smile.

 **'2'**

"We will complete it, promise." Honoka says to her and quickly turns to the road, squeezing her Ruger.

 **'1'**

"LET'S HAVE A PARTY!" Kotori excitedly shouts in comms; then she hacks traffic signals, allowing chaos move to the traffic. After a couple of seconds, loud sound of horn comes from the road and sound of breaking glass force girls to shiver for some reason.

"His car was hit by some heavy truck, it's easy for you now."

Honoka takes a look at her squadmates; they are ready to complete the operation. It's can be read in her eyes. Then Honoka nods and raise her hand in fist.

"You heard her. Let's took this russian piece of shit and go to home, LET'S GO!" Honoka releases her fist, ordering the girls to rush.

Squad were running across the road to broken BMWX7. Car was pressed into nearest wall with demonic power, there was a smoke from engine of BMW. Honoka take a rush for the car, raising her pistol at windowshield, in case of attack. Her squadmates did the same thing. Halfway between car and corner of the street, Honoka stops her squad. Something was absolutely wrong; driver wasn't at his sit, car even has a look like it was not a common BMW. Honoka takes a few steps towards it, raising her fist, causing her squad to stop. Her steps was interrupted, when trunk of BMW suddenly opened, causing Honoka to drew her gun at it. Slightly calms down, Honoka begin to walk towards the trunk, sweating a lot. Captain takes a few steps closer, looking at black cloth, laying in trunk. She slowly removes it, detecting a some kind of timer with a lot of wires. A '23' number quickly removes to '22', Honoka slowly realises what she have here. Ginger girl quickly turns around and start to dash to her squadmates, gesturing them.

"RUN, IT'S A BOMB!" Honoka shouts, causing everyone to have a bump into their hearts and run with their captain.

Girls have been running for fifteen seconds or more. When they had gone a safe distance, everyone turned around to face how the bomb exploded. Checking her watch, Honoka finds out that the time is over now, but bomb don't explode yet.

"Girls, bomb wouldn't explode, timer already has gone...let's g-..." Sudden loud click stops Honoka with her speech, causing everyone to look at BMWs side.

After a couple seconds of nothing, girls shrugged and decided to go closer to the car.

 **It was their greatest mistake.**

Sudden explode blinds and stuns girls, when blast wave breaks loose, causing girls to be thrown by it. Big stomp of fire raises up, a building near the BMW have too much damage; it is going to fall, leaving the streets in dust and ashes. Girls were far from bomb, so they were suffering by a slight shock. Honoka quickly stands up, helping Umi with it. She then turns her head to falling building, letting shivers rolls down on her spine.

"Shit."

"Huh-.." Umi's reply was cracked by the building, which already fell at nearest street, causing girls to lost their balance.

Some of Ghosts stands up, helping the other ones with it. They have to leave this area as soon as possible, so girls need to hurry.

"What the hell is going on there? Are you all right, girls?" Kotori suddenly asks in comms.

"Arg-...This was a bomb...I c-..couln...speak..." Umi says, trying to keep her balance.

"Command, it's the Ghostlead, we need an evacuation from T-1-5-B-S-2. We will be there in five minutes. Operation is failed, there was no fucking russian terrorist, there was a fucking bomb!" Honoka relays to the command over the comms.

"Calm down, Ghostlead, we will pick you up in ten minutes, just try to act cool, over."

Dust and ashes filled the streets, causing girls to shed some tears. Honoka checks her maps and determines the way, where they need to go. Putting off the maps, she turns around to members of her squad.

"Listen up, follow me and try not to attract any attention to yourself, hide your guns, God dammit." She says, rubbing her forehead. "Are you ready? Then GO!"

Ghosts began to run across the dusty streets, blood was mixed with the air, but girls still was grateful for a common bomb, they thanked God, because this one could be a nuclear or biological. Sounds of police and medical sirens made girls faster than they ever was. Especially Rin, because she was a perfect runner. Now, they're in the same conditions, but Ghosts are Ghosts, these elite soldiers of U.S. Army not the Olympic runners.

* * *

Bald man in green military uniform was sitting at wooden table, holding in his hands a cup of whiskey and pad with some visual info. His patch on the arm tells that he is from the Russian Federation army. He whispers something, broking into a sunny grin. Baldhead then throws his pad at the table, taking a few sips from his cup.

"Otlichno, seichas mne nado..." (Great, now I need to...) He was interrupted by sound of opening door. Blonde girl has entered the room, closing the door behind her, her blue eyes frozes at bald man.

"Chto takoe, Ayase?" (What is it, Ayase?) He asks her with concern.

"Nichego, vse horosho. Kto provel ataky na Koreyu?" (Nothing, everything just good. Do you know, who attacks Korea with bomb?)

"Ya nichego ne znau. Na schet tebya, mi reshim ety problemy s tvoei podrugoi, ponyala?" (I know nothing. About you, we will overcome this problem with your friend, you hear me?)

"Spasibo, tovarish general, ya cenyu eto. Mogy ya idti?" (Thank you, general. Can I go away now?)

"Da, ti svobodna do zavtra, potom vi pereletite v Yaponiyu, oni zakazali nawi uslugi." (Yes, you are free for tomorrow, then you will change your dislocation to Japan, somebody is orders our services.)

"Horosho, ya preduprezhy svoih rebyat." (All right, I'll warn my squad about it.) Eli says and walks out from his room with 'General M. Razumovsky' at the door of it. Mikola was a general in 'Radiance', they has a military hierarchy. Blonde close the door after her, walking away from general's room.

Bald man stared to the door for a few moments, until his phone rang up. Mikola quickly answers the call, coughing a few times.

"Hello?"

"Yes, It's Mikola, what you want." General says with deep russian accent.

"Mister Razumovsky, if you saw our reports, I would ask you to answer for one question; Where is our fucking money?"

"You will receive your money in the evening. I already sent it to you."

"All right, that's a relief for us. Goodbye, general."

"Yeah, yeah, good-fucking-bye."

Mikola hung up the phone, taking another sip from his cup. Whiskey rolls down to his stomach and he sigh, relaxing on his chair. He slowly shut his eyes and fell asleep, thinking about his deal with some scientists.

* * *

Ghosts had reached the evacuation area and stopped at the some small grove with trees, which had covered them from detection. Girls were trying to recover from their running, but right now it was a hard task for them. Even harder than stop this russian terrorist. Honoka sits on the ground with depressive look on his face. Ginger sobs loudly, causing everyone to turns at her.

"Captain?"

"Boss, are you okay?"

"No, we just killed a lot of innocents. Just because we wasn't informed properly, a lot of civilians had to die. THAT'S FUCKING SICK." Honoka shouts, tears pouring all over her face. Umi rushed to her, trying to calm down ginger girl. "I-...WHY?!"

"Tsh...Calm down, Honoka, you will attract attention to us..."

She sobs for a minute, until Umi totally locks her up in hug. Honoka hugs back, starting crying in black haired girl shoulder.

"There there, everything is okay, don't cry.."

"I jus-..I don't know what I feel...It doesn't look right..."

"We're okay and that is all the matters, captain."

"Yh...I-I...You're right, I'm sorry." Honoka wipes off the last tears from her eyes, breaking hug with Umi.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Honoka."

Whole squad is watching this heartbreaking conversation. Maki blushed a little, she never saw her captain like that, it's a pity she acted like this. She suddenly find herself staring at Nico again. Raven haired girl take a look at Maki, she rolls her eyes and walks to Maki. Nico take a Maki by her hand and lead her around the corner, pushing her to the wall.

"What do you want from me?" Maki asks nervously.

"Why are you always staring at me, psycho?"

"I-..I can't just look at you if I want?"

"This is fucking scary, okay? I shivers all the time, when you watching me." she says. "Maybe this is because I still couldn't recover from your punch."

"I'm sorry again, if it made you happier." Maki rolls her eyes.

"Really, what the fuck, why are you staring at me all the time?" Maki was stucked by this question, maybe she felt something towards Nico, or even have a crush on her. She can't tell anything right now.

"I-I...I don't know.."

"Sure you do." Nico rolls her eyes.

"Listen, forget about it, all right, I just...I don-.."

"No, I won't forget about it, untill you would talk with me."

"Ab-bout what?" Redhead trembles in some kind of fear.

"About why do you have to stare at me all the time, Einstein!"

"Oh, come on, I just..." Maki starts to speak and break her reply, when sudden shot hit the nearby wall. "Take cover!"

Maki pushes Nico to the opposite side, when another shot hits the previous spot of two girls. They are lucky; Maki rolls over and pulls her FN Five-Seven, firing a few shots to the men, who were trying to kill them. Four guys in masks with autorifles and SMG's now tries to find yourself a cover. One of them was killed by a few shots from Maki, then redhead was forced down to the ground because of gunshots. Her raven haired girl was able to leave her, because Maki was too far from her. Nico thoughts about it but decided to help her friend. She reaches for her Glock, drawing it at some men, who almost kill Maki. When she was able to pull the trigger, Nico felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, causing her to drop her gun, ruby eyed girl fell on the ground, slightly touching her bleeding wound.

'OUCH' Nico thoughts, she was shot by them, now her left shoulder was bleeding. She moans because of pain, causing Maki to look at her.

"NICO-CHAN!" Maki shouts, firing a few shots. Redhead thought that her friend could die, so Maki, firing at her enemy, ran for her, quickly lifting her up. Some of attackers drew his Mini-Uzi to shoot both of girls, but he was killed faster, than he could do anything. This shot was made by Honoka, who already kicked some asses at their side of small grove.

"Help her, come on! Bird is gonna take us home."

"WHERE IT IS, THEY'RE JUST KILL US BEF..."

"HOLD YOURSELF, AGENT KOIZUMI."

Ghosts squad shoots with their handguns at them, killing the most part of attackers. Some kind of leader with big headphones try to outflank squad of elite soldiers, but he is shot dead by Rin, who covers Maki with wounded Nico.

"Hell, if I'm die..." Nico breaks her reply, falling uncoscious.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE NICO-CHAN, DON'T YOU DARE TO LEAVE US." Maki shouts, covering raven haired girl with her body.

In this chaos, modified by stealth system technology and unmarked UH-60 Black Hawk with couple of machineguns and rockets would able to kill every single target, who were shooting at Ghosts squad. Black Hawk flies over the enemy, detecting and targeting them, and opens the fire, leaving behind itself a burning dead ground. Everyone, who was shooting at Ghosts were killed by helicopter. Honoka sigh, trying to keep her head clear.

"Nico? NICO?!" Maki cries out, shaking her raven haired friend.

Girls run towards redhead, finding that raven haired girl is badly wounded in shoulder. She is bleeding a lot, all of her cloth in shoulders area is soaking wet because of her blood. Maki tries to stop the blood, but it seems like Nico's artery js opened because of gunshot. In this case, she needed quick medical help. Honoka orders to the helicopter and she says a word about wounded squadmember. When Black Hawk has sat on the ground, girls carefuly lifted Nico up and dragged her to helicopter.

"Just hold up, Nico-chan...please..." Maki says to herself again and again, endless repetitions, untill she just starting to cry over Nico's body. Hanayo and Umi tries to bandage Nico up with medkit from helicopter. They're inject painkillers by syringe in Nico's shoulder. Girls had done everything they could, so now it was just a matter of time.

Maki was watching at pale Nico face, small tears were rolling at her cheeks, when she tried to touch her skin, which still was warm. Nico have a very week breathe, white bandages already begin to change their color to red.

"Please, save her, I will do everything." Maki begs God, sobbing out loudly.

She hopes that Nico could make it. And it was just not the only Maki, who hopes for it, but also Nico's friends Eli and Nozomi, who are far away from her, but still can think about raven haired girl. Also, Maki regrets that she didn't study medicine as well, as her parents want it. Actually, Maki doesn't care about medicine at all, untill Nico got shot. Now, good doctors are the last chance to save her new friend.

Redhead slowly rolls over to Nico, looking at her pale skin. Sergeant slowly strokes her raven hair, causing a few tears come into her eyes.

"Nico-chan..." Maki sobs.

Honoka is sitting with Umi, looking at Maki with sadness in their eyes. Captain locks her hands with Umi, tightening her grip. Lieutenant tightens her hand back with a sort of wild horror.

"Do you think that she is..."

"Died?" Honoka stops for a second. "I guess so."

Sudden coughs come out side of wounded girl, causing Maki to let out a cry of fright. Nico cough a few times, slowly opening her eyes. Her ruby eyes meets amethyst ones. Nico weakly twitches her eyebrow, looking at crying Maki.

"Hey, girl, what are you crying for? I'm still alive." Nico smirks.

"Ni-Nico-chan, thank God...Just hold on, we will be home soon."

Honoka sighs in relief, leaning on Umi's shoulder. Blue haired girl rolls her eyes with smile.

"She's tough girl." Honoka says.

"Yeah, she is."

Honoka takes a look at Maki, who is hugging raven haired girl. Maki is definetely feel something towards her. Smiling, Honoka remembers about their original task and tries to communicate with command.

"This is colonel Parker, what do you need, Ghost lead?" Harsh voice asks Honoka over the comms.

"Whole mission was a fucking suicide thing, you sent us to the death, there was a fucking bomb, you fuck-..."

"Woah, woah, better if you watch your tongue, captain. We didn't know about the bomb, we could say that this terrorist just tricked us."

"And what now?" Honoka asks him, rolling her eyes.

"Now, you're gonna to wait until next orders."

"Roger that, 'sir'."

'Fucking piece of shit, he is troublemaker; people has died because of this stupid command. Why the fuck general Minami let him command us like toys.' Honoka thougts, closing her eyes.

"We will be there in three minutes." Pilot's voice came out frome cockpit.

The main thing, why Ghosts were still alive is stealth system of their UH-60. It had big camouflage cloack, but this one could work even when helicopter was moving, unlike infantry version. Just because of helicopter, Ghosts still can breathe.

Rin and Hanayo was concerned about Nico, they chatted together, gragging Maki in their conversation, but all redhead wanted to do is hugging Nico, until raven haired girl lost her breath. Rin and Hanayo giggles, when Maki shows them her tongue.

"Maki is so childish." Honoka begins. "But I like it."

"Home sweet home!" Pilot says, when helicopter suddenly starts to dip.

When UH-60 lands at helipad, bunch of doctors opens the door, slowly pulling off wounded Nico. They place her at some stretcher and begins to walk to Main Medical building. Nico smirks and turns her head to Maki.

"Hey, loser, catch it!" She cries out, then Nico blows her a kiss, giving a wink to redhead, causing Maki to blush.

"This girl..." Umi says.

"Yes, she is so...I-I mean nothing." Maki blushes even more.

"Yeah, I got you." Umi smirks at her.

This day was tough for everyone. Girls was struggled for their life, fighting with bandits, gangsters and terrorists, who has exploded bomb in city. And no one could hide their emotions, even if elite soldiers have to resist their feelings. But these girls were special; U.S. Army doesn't have any squad like this one. Ghosts was something special, only they're have special stealth system and everything they need. Also, each squadmember haven't got any record about their soldiering, so their name matched the non-existence in any form.

* * *

 **"November 22 th, Japan."  
**  
Squad of mercenaries, who was armed with high-tech guns was walking across the roof of "Daineko Technologies Inc." building. Each mercenary have his ski mask on to prevent recognition of their personalities. Blonde commander of squad was studying the map of Japan city. they were in with her comrades. Her light version of modern PKP Pecheneg was slunging over her shoulder. Blue eyed girl removes maps to her pocket, checking her mail. Finds out that there wasn't any important letters, she putted her phone away, taking PKP in hands by tactical grip.

"A sector is clear."

"Same on B."

"I guess that are no one in C sector."

"All right, keep watching, these guys have some kind of meeting there, so we don't need that anyone find out about this." Eli relays over the mic at her neck.

"Who the fuck is want to find out something about these egg-heads?"

"Trust me, there are so much fuckers, who wants it, you wouldn't even trust your eyes, if you see them all."

"As you say, captain."

Mercenaries has moved to Japan three days ago, as employees of "Daineko Tech. Inc.", they're paid them a nice cash just for protecting building like guards. It was piece of cake for soldiers like Eli and Nozomi. What about Nozomi, she is cleaning her UMP-45, when Eli comes closer to her.

"Elichi, have something on your mind?" Nozomi asks blonde, ending her cleaning.

"I just... I don't feel good about everything." Eli whispers. "Nico wasn't online since she had captured, so I guess..."

"No."

"B-but.."

" **I SAID NO!** " Nozomi cries out, drawing attention at her. Eli quickly leans in to calm puple haired girl down a bit.

"N-Nozomi, I don't want to hurt you, because I know about you and Nico; you was like real sisters, but I quess that she might be dead now, and."

"Please..Stop...I beg you, Eli.." Nozomi starts crying a little, tears is pouring at her face, leaving the water marks.

"I'm sorry, she is...was friend of mine too, and these american bastards with fucking ghost skulls as their patches going to die." Eli feels yourself horrible because of this conversation. "Sorry, Nozomi."

Eli's walks to the side of the roof, looking at midnight traffic. Magnificient array of glimmering lights quickly travels at streets of night city. It was a peaceful moment for blonde girl. Really peaceful, she couldn't think about anything, her emotions has overcomed her mind, capturing it.

But peaceful moments are never long enough.

* * *

"Waiting for your orders, captain."

Bunch of invisible soldiers were moving through the roof of nearest to "Daineko Tech. Inc." building. Five soldiers with all kinds of weapon look around and continue their path. First one gestures to everyone else to stop, turning off stealth cloak. She slightly moves her mask, unrevealing face and ginger ends of her hair. Her squadmates follows her and turns their camouflage off too.

"Well, girls, we're here." Honoka says. "Dai-fucking-neko. These folks trying to create a copy of our stealth suits, so we must delete all info. And main part is keeping us in obscurity for their guards. Command reports us about them: they're have high-tech weapons, maybe they have expanding bullets or something like that. Oh, yeah, I forgot one thing...we have green light on them, so Ghosts will be killers this night."

"Booya, cap, some tactics?" Ruby eyed girl says.

"No, just stick with Maki in our rear, you should watch for any fuckers, who can see us."

"Roger that." two girls says in unison, reloading their sniper rifles. Maki holds her Mk 12. with tactical grip and Nico holds SR-25. Each girl from squad have suppressors on their weapons, so they can't detect themselves because of shooting.

Squad slowly walks to the side of the roof, looking at 'Daineko Tech. Inc.' building. Honoka detects at least 14 targets at the roof, marking them for her squadmates.

"Fourteen targets in our zone, girls, got it?" Honoka checks her M16A3 rifle, drawing it at someone's head. "Take your targets and mark them by some special color in our tactical interface."

"Roger, captain."

"What are we gonna do now? Shoot them all?" Rin asks.

"We will shoot them at my order, get ready." Honoka adjusts her scope at M16A3, getting ready to shoot at mercs. "1..."

Girls leans in to their scopes, marking their enemies to prevent misunderstanding.

"2..."

Soldiers puts their fingers at the triggers, preparing themselves to sent their enemy to the heaven.

"1...Shoot them all."

Starfall illuminates a night city, leaving girls in bright light, who become visible because of shots. Quiet claps causes mercenary to fall down immediately. Maki shoots with her Mk. 12 SPR at some mercenary, causing bullet to fly through his head, leaving him in pool of his own blood. Redhead marksman draws her sniper rifle to another enemy with LMG, pulling the trigger. Luckily for mercenary, bullet didn't hit the target, ricocheting because of large size of her Pecheneg and causing Maki to swear some curses, when this machine gunner begin to shoots out a burst of 7.62 calibre bullets at unexpecting Ghosts.

"Somebody kill that motherfucker with machine gun!" Umi cries out, firing a shots to suppress him.

"Give me a sec, just cover me, guys."

Honoka waits until her stealth cloak turns on and then slowly walks to the side of the roof, where she can see this machine gunner. Finally, she came to the spot, taking an aim at the maching gunner's head, when she suddenly catched something in the corner of her eye; some mercenary with SMG, had drawn her weapon on ginger girl, spraying a burst of fire. Honoka tried to dodge this burst of fire, but got shot in chest, causing her to fell on the ground. Umi watched how Honoka got shot, blue haired lieutenant ran for her friend, shooting at mercenary side. Umi quickly lifts Honoka up, covering her with shoulder and runs to her squadmates, who already kill most of mercenaries.

"Ghosts, heya? Anybody here?" Kotori's voice suddenly came out from comms.

"Who the hell did gave you our radio channel, it's protect by.."

"I have a full set of aces up in my sleeve, sergeant, hee hee." Kotori giggles. "Well, I guess you need some help, cause life activity of your captain is lower than it needs to live."

"How do you know about that?"

"I think that I working with you now, Ghosts, my mother just orders that to me."

Umi take a look around herself, then at Honoka. Umi checks her wounded chest; armor stop bullets, but Honoka still have an agony because of power of these bullets. Umi reaches for her knife, trying to pull one of stucked bullets off the Honoka's chest. Bullet flies out with clap, allowing Umi to see what type of bullet it is. She rolls bullet in her fingers, recognizing the special type of expansive bullets, which could easily break every bone in human body.

"Nico-chan, cover us." Maki reloads her Mk 12 SPR and leans to Honoka. "Just pull every bullet off. You need to give her a rest, that's important."

"Do you know much about medicine, sergeant?"

"Yes, she does, Maki always doctoring me, when I feel sick." Rin says, still firing at mercenaries.

Umi started healing her captain, when Ghosts still was in battle. The last ones from mercenaries continues their fight with elite soldiers. Some mercenary raises up from his cover, firing at Maki with his AK-12. Bullets nearly ripped the girl's neck, but they was stopped, when Nico shot dead mercenary, who was sending them in girl side, causing him to fell over the roof with his last agony scream.

"Ghosts, I have bad news for you; some helicopter is moving to your position, it comes close very fast, prepare to meet him." Kotori relays over the comms.

"Thank you, Kotori, you are cutie hacker." Umi says, causing Kotori to blush on another line. "Rin, start this drone, marks our enemies and try to blow that heli-shit off."

"Roger, lieutenant." Rin turns on the flying drone with small rockets, throwing it up, causing its to fly. "I'm in, marking the enemies."

Rin moves the drone closer to the 'Daineko' building, marking two last mercenaries, who are sitting with each other and kissing. "What the fuck?" Rin asks, translating image to her squadmates. But before she could send picture of two kissing mercenaries, roar of helicopter drew squad members attention. AH-6 'Little Bird' with bright sun image on its side flies upon the buildings, detecting shooters. Quickly, Rin turned her drone to the helicopter, and when AH-6 was on its way to kill all Ghosts, ginger attacks him with a couple of rockets. Rockets hit helicopter, causing its to explode with great strength immediately. Fragments of exploded helicopter fell to the building, where Ghots was. Everyone tries to protect themselves from sharp and heavy parts. Some heavy fragment hits Maki on her helmet, causing her to lose her balance for a seconds. When she comes to consciousness, Maki looked upon herself and saw a heavy rotor blade, spinning with demonic power and falling on Maki. This one could easily slash Maki to two straight lines, but she couldn't react. If there wasn't Nico, Maki certainly could die. Raven haired girl quickly jump towards Maki, pushing her off the spot, where rotor would fall. Loud sound of clanking metal struck at squadmembers ears, leaving them in contusion for a moments. Nico was laying at Maki's chest, tightening her grip all over her body.

"Nico-chan.."

"Tsh...You're not gonna die today, reddo." She smiles and lifts Maki up. "That was close."

Sudden whistle of bullets returns Ghosts in normal condition, they're draw their weapons on spot, where two mercenaries are. Umi still was with her friend, who was laying on the ground, slightly breathing. Her soft pink lips was too attractive for Umi, so she couldn't hold yourself. Blue haired girl leans to Honoka and kiss her, quickly getting away from her lips, after that.

"You will live, captain, I promise."

"SHOOT THEM, COME ON!" Maki shouts, pulling the trigger of her Mk. 12.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING RIGHT NOW?!" Nico answers her.

"Rin, use your freaking drone, would you?" Umi quickly run to them, taking a cover.

"Roger, sir!"

Drone flies upon the two mercenaries, who still are fighting with Ghosts squad. Rin marks mercs again, preparing to attack them with rockets, when sudden tag 'No ammo' appears at screen of her device.

"Drone is out of ammo, whoops."

"What? Did you lost two rockets on fucking heli? That were a special rockets, you dumb..." Umi felt her hands shaking. "Argh, just try to kill them already."

"They're staying in cover, how we suppose to kill them?!"

" **SOMEHOW**. You are sharpshooters there, anyway." Umi says it to Maki and Nico, who rolls their eyes, but still follows order of blue haired girl.

Squal of fire fell down at two mercenaries who must be dead by now, but they're still was alive. And Ghosts couldn't do anything, they have no grenade launchers or just HE grenade. Also, they couldn't wait too much longer, because who knows what kind of tricks had these mercenaries and guys from 'Daineko' in their sleeves.

"Lieutenant Sonoda, you are okay?" Kotori's voice came out from comms again.

"Yes, hacker-chan, what do you need?"

"Uhm...I have some news for you.."

"What is it?"

"Well, guys from 'Daineko' had evacuated from here couple of minutes ago, so, I guess, your mission is failed."

"The fuck?! No way, they couldn't evacuate from there, we've got cameras at every exit from building.."

"There must be a some underground hole, where they could move to somewhere they could regroup their scientists."

"Fuck...thank you again, Kotori."

"No prob. Be careful." Kotori relays and shut down connection to her.

Honoka wakes up just about time. Ginger moans because of pain but stands up, picking up her rifle. She slowly walks to her squadmembers, whistles and sit down near Umi.

"I just have two questions: why are they still alive? And why I could feel Umi's lipstick?" Honoka asks, licking her lips. Umi blushes immediately, attracting a misunderstanding looks.

"Umi?" Blue haired girl cough, turning her head to opposite side of girls. Couple of lights flashes at opposite building, bullets whistles upon Ghosts head, causing girls to keep an eye on enemies.

" **MOTHERFUCKERS, JUST DIE!** "

Honoka rubs her forehead, thinking about how they manage to get into opposite building. Sudden sounds of police sirens makes Honoka react quickly and she remembers that everybody must have a climbing rope.

"Police...shit. We guess that is our turn now, fuck this if we couldn't gain info from scientists.." Honoka states, reaching out for her rope. "We're going down."

Ghosts squad turns on their camo cloaks and moves to another side of building, placing ropes to be able to get down. High-tech devices had fixed ropes, holding their positions. After that, five girls were ready to go down, when they heard a loud blast behind them.

"You heard that?! What the fuck was that?" Maki asks.

"We don't know, reddo, just walk."

Sound of cracking windows attract Ghosts attention again. Now, when they turns their heads to find source of sound, they see how 'Daineko Tech. Inc' building slowly begins to fall on the building, where five girls are. Cursing, girls quickly checks their ropes, rolling over the side of the roof. Ghosts begin to quickly go down, fearing for their life.

But shit always hits the fans.

Maki didn't checked her rope firmly and, finally, her device lost grip of her rope. Maki was upper than girls, when she suddenly feel that her rope just weaken, causing her to fall down.

"AARGH...!" Maki shouts, trying to catch something. Rin reacts to this quickly; ginger turns to Maki and opens her arms to catch her best friend. Maki flies until she reach Rin, bumping into her and catching her hands. Redhead pushes off her friend, when Rin tries to stop by sliding down the wall of building with her boots.

"M-Maki! Hold on, catto!" Nico cries out, trying get herself to girls.

Maki gulped, she hang by one hand, slowly slipping out her friend's hand. Cursing, she tries to pull yorself up by her free hand.

"R-RIN!" Maki cries out, finally slips out her hand. Suddenly, someone catches her, preventing her of falling down. Bright ruby eyes, were watching at her with fear in them, Nico just feared for her friend, who already helped her a lot.

"Ugh...I already said that you gonna live, Maki." She softly smiles, fixing herself with Maki by rope.

It may seems like Ghosts has overcomed all troubles. But that is only a beginning.

Loud crash of 'Daineko Tech.' building shakes another building, causing Ghosts to lose their balance for a second and increase their pace on going down.

"COME ON, COME ON, SLOWPOKES!" Honoka cries out, starting to jump to reach ground faster. Everyone else followed her, except Nico and Maki, because that was pretty impossible for them, even they're don't want to fall down.

Raven haired girl could feel how this building was crushing, when she stomped at its wall. Nico hugs Maki tightly to her chest, she won't let her fall. Building starts slowly bends to the ground, creating a sharp angle across itself and the ground. Most of girls already was at the ground, watching for Nico and Maki with fear in their eyes. Honoka gestures to Rin and Umi and they begin to run from crushing building.

When both of girls were about two floors from the ground, Nico's rope tears and girls fell down with shouts. As Maki was fixed to Nico's chest, she gained a most part of damage. She lands at some rocks, badly hurting her back and leg. After that, Nico tries to stands up, unfixing her from Maki, who is laying on the ground with injuries. Raven haired girl shakes Maki to wake her up, but redhead feels a sharp pain through her body. Maki begin to drifting off slowly.

"No, no, no, WAKE UP!" Nico shouts at her uncosciousness friend, still shaking her, like she was mad.

Nico pulls Maki up, holding redhead by her shoulders, when Honoka shouts ' **NICO!** ', causing raven-haired girl to look at her. In this moment, whole building falls at Nico and Maki, covering them with its splinters.

" **No**. **Fucking**. **Way**." Honoka says and sits down at her knees. Her eyes are full of tears that stungs her eyes. Rin trembles in fear and starts to cry out loudly. Umi is holding her head in her hands, shaking it rapidly. Girls couldn't believe that their friends was buried alive in fragments of freaking building. Honoka begin to cry, letting out her emotions. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK, NO!"

Honoka sobbed, when she strucks couple of times at the ground, causing her fist to feel the pain. ' _I just let them die.._ ' She thinks and lay down on the ground, feeling the cold that fill her chest.

But after all, Ghosts weren't alone there.

* * *

Eli and Nozomi has been watched at crushing building for a minute, they're even managed to escape from there a couple of minutes ago. Bright 'Daineko Tech. Inc.' sign crushes with a loud sound of cracking electronics.

"It was fucking insane, who the fuck they was?" Eli asks, rubbing her forehead.

"Someone, who needs something from these scientists..They're even has planted a fucking bombs to destroy the whole building..."

Half-Russian sighs in relief, checking her PKP Pecheneg, who had slightly scratches of bullets on it.

"I was pretty lucky this nig-..."

"It's just a fate that we survive this together, both yours and mine." Nozomi cuts her off.

"Fate?"

"Yep, Elichi. This may all have been decided from the start."

"If you say so, Nozomi...I just want to get the hell out of here." Eli reaches out for her device, tapping some message. After a few seconds, her phone rang and Eli answered. "Yes? It's captain Ayase..No we couldn't do anything, because they were like...Ghosts. I mean we didn't even noticed them...No we has watched that roof! Harasho. I said harasho, what's wrong with that?!" She ends her call, mutters "Mothefucker." in anger.

"Who was that?" Nozomi asks Eli.

"Some dumbass from this company of psychopaths-demolitionists..." Eli rolls her eyes. "They has sent a vehicle to pick us up. It will be in five minutes."

Eli leans on the wall, slowly getting down to the ground. She hold her knees tightly to her chest, putting her LMG away. Nozomi sits next to her, putting her head on Eli's shoulder.

"Elichi..I glad we made it."

"Me too, Nozomi."

* * *

Cold night air touched the fragments of fallen building, dust raising from them. Some junk moved and bellowed in the wind, slightly rustling. Ghosts had moved from here a couple of minutes ago, leaving their dead squadmates under the fragments of building. It is peaceful after all, police still didn't react on it.

Ghost lead, Honoka Kousaka, and her alive squadmates Rin Hoshizora and Umi Sonoda thoughts that Nico and Maki was dead for now. But was they really dead or their friends just forgot to check them?

There was a moment's silence; then something in ruins moved. Layer of small junk was removed by small hand in army gloves with bone paint. Arm rose from the ruins of building, then somebody weekly lifted yourself up, creating some hole in junk. Unrevealing her face, girl with ruby eyes drags out her redhead friends with a lot amount of injuries all over her body. Nico carefully put her friend at the soft grass, and thinks about call her squadmates for help; then she tries to relays them something over the comms, but she suddenly collapse to the floor, because of frazzle.

Raven haired girl scrambles away to Maki, dropping her head at sergeant's unconsciousness body. Nico tried to reach out for her squadmates again, but that was unsuccesful, Nico suppose that she broke her communication device, when they were under the building ruins.

"M-Maki, we will survive, I promise.." She says with weakness in her voice. Something hushed not far away from Nico, causing ruby eyed girl to drew her Glock-17. "Who's there? Show yourself."

Some shadow figure move closer to Nico, taking Glock from her weaken hands, in the blink of an eye. Stranger just hushed, slightly tapping at Nico's head with his finger; then he gestures to someone and carefully lifts Nico up. The last impression of which she was conscious was ghost skull patch on stranger shoulder.

That means Ghosts had come for them, and Nico drifted off with slight smile on her face. She have so much to think about, but Nico was thinking about one person, who made a great impression today. She was thinking about Maki, and these thoughts was the best, she had in a while.


	4. Vacation

**Chapter 3: Vacation.**

 **4th of March, USA.**

At least four months had gone now. These months were especially depressive for Maki, because redhead could only lay on her bed and surf the internet, seldom trying to do some exercises, because Maki understood that she must be kept in a fit. However, Nico had much pain in the ass too, but in her case, it was more psychological trauma than a some physical injury.

Even if Maki's friends always had visited her, she felt lonely. But whenever Nico came to Maki, redhead girl literally was melted away. Nico always jokes on Maki, but redhead is having fun with her, whenever that Nico play tricks on her.

"Hey, slunt, turn the radio on." Nico's voice awakes Maki from her thoughts. She turns radio on in their 'Chevrolet' to some hip-hop station, rolling her eyes.

 _'_ _yelawolf-heart break'_

"Maki?"

"What do you want?"

"How is your back?" Rin asks, worrying for her friend.

"I'm okay, thank you, Rin." Maki smiles, watching the road, they are on.

' _And I can't pretend to love you right_  
 _now_  
 _So you can go cry your heart out_  
 _Until you drown_  
 _Hope you can swim it out cause_  
 _I can't be friends with friend_  
 _tryna hold me down_.'

"Good song, huh?" Nico asks girls, turning up volume. Raven haired girl then look at Maki, who is sitting with facepalm. "Hey, don't be so sad, loser, we're on vacation!"

"Yeah, we're having a vacation, when terrorists trying to seizure the whole power in fucking world. Elite soldiers, yea..."

"Even elite troops need to rest, especially you." Nico says, causing Maki to hum.

Nico became a member of Ghosts squad in four months. In particular, after that she saved Maki from ruins of that building in Japan, other members of Ghosts hadn't ever looked the same way at Nico. Now raven haired girl was worthy of membering in Ghosts team. She gained cherished ghost skull patch and trust from captain Kousaka. And her life now became better, than it was just four months ago.

"Well, where are we going today?" Nico asks. "Heya, slunt, I'm talking to you."

"STOP CALLING ME SLUNT, YOU PIECE OF.." Maki blushes in anger, shouting at Nico.

"Hee hee, Maki, maybe we can go for some baseball game, pleeeease?" Rin excitedly asks Maki.

"Awesome, Rin, let's go, reddo!" Nico cries out, putting her legs on glove compartment.

Maki felt yourself sad because her squad was separated now. Maki, Rin and Nico choose USA, when Honoka and Umi trips to Philippines. Ghosts have chosen their paths, which causes real rest for soldiers. Besides, Rin and Maki was best friends, and it seems like Nico became her new friend like ginger girl. By the way, Umi was alone with Honoka, so she could express all her feelings to Honoka.

Maki honked her horn, when some car tried to bump into them, but it was unsuccesful, because redhead had got nice driving skills. Maki just turns her car away from the other one, causing him to crash into nearest lamppost.

' _You wanna walk around like it's all good_  
 _Cause I'm the golden ticket to get out of the hood_  
 _You better hope somebody cares more than I do_  
 _Cause my will don't include you._ '

The car, whose driver had tried to bump into Maki's 'Chevrolet', was some new full black 'Land Rover'. Actually, when you take a look at car like this one, shivers could run over you. Couple of seconds later, three guys in paramilitary uniform rolls out from the car, reaching out for their automatic weapons. Maki's face grew troubled, she had put on full speed, trying to take off from strange guys with guns, but it was too late. Strangers already checked their weapons and took aim at 'Chevrolet', pulling their triggers violently.

"GET DOWN, GET D-!" Maki cries out, protecting her head by lowering herself.

Windshield cracks because of shooting, leaving trio in glass shards. Maki just push the gas pedal stronger, causing their car to gain speed. Some unlucky shooter just stand still at Maki's car direction. He couldn't react so quickly to dash 'Chevrolet' and when Maki had hit him, pickup just ran over him, causing his bones to crack. Girl could hear this scary sound, but when three guys had been trying to shoot you, it's very hard to think about anything except your own life.

"What the fuck that was? Who the fuck need to shoot us in the middle of the day?!" Nico shouts, slightly trying to look at back of their car.

"I don't know, okay?! Rin, you're okay?"

"I g-guess so, it was scary.." Rin rubs her arm.

"We're going to my summer house, but make sure that no one following us, okay?" Maki fixed her rear-view mirror,

Of course, girls have their handguns, but think about it: when four guys, who armed with automatic rifles, tries to shoot you, there is no way you be able to shoot back with some pistols. Yes, each girl was an elite soldier, who was trained by professionals, but they're still was just a people. Every bullet can be a death for them, especially when no one have her armor and camo cloak.

Maki, who had been driving car for ten minutes, smiled, when they're reached her summer villa, which had look like it wasn't a common house at all. It was large and beatiful, house was built in Japanese style, according to Japanese side of Maki. Maki drives her 'Chevrolet' to the gates, opening it with her smartphone. She slowly moves in car shed, closing gates behind her.

"Let's go to the house, we need to have some rest." Maki suggests, leaving her car.

"Hey..I'm not sure, but does your house have some kind of security system...I mean cameras and...stuff." Nico asks.

"Yes, it does, I will turn it on, Rin, show Nico everything. I'll be in a second." Maki exits the garage.

"Well, let's go, Nico-Ni!" Rin says, grabbing Nico by her arm and dashing to the exit of garage.

"ARG, NO, REDDO, HELP ME!" Nico cries out for help, but it was too late; redhead was far away already, leaving Nico alone with ginger girl.

* * *

Maki was walking at second floor of her villa, holding MacBook Air in her hands. Redhead slowly take a glance at the road through big window, calming herself. Maki heads to security room, where she have a heart of security system around her villa. Cameras, sensors, and everything else can be controlled from this room, so it has fingerprint reader as lock of the door. Maki takes a few steps, until she reach security room, placing her index finger in fingerprint reader, causing it to unlock the door. Redhead opens the door, walks in and place her MacBook at desk, turning the light on. Room had eight monitors in it, and there was eight wires from each monitor, bridged in one big wire. Maki connects her MacBook with monitors, turning security system on. Bright images appears at monitors screens, allowing Maki to see what happening around her villa right now. She sighs, thinking about cup of hot coffee, and rubbing her forehead. ' _Who was those psychos, who were trying to kill us back there?_ ' Maki thinks. This question rolls in her mind over and over again, completely forcing her to think about it. Redhead reaches for her smartphone, checking her email. There were few messages from her captain, she taps at first one, opening it and reading.

" _Heya Maki,  
_ _Greetings from Philippines, it's really lovely here! I didn't even expected that I would like laying on the hot sand with Umi, haha!  
_ _It's nice that we could sometimes have a break from our job, you know. I begged general for this vacation and now we could finally have it!  
_ _I hope that you having rest with Nico and Rin, these two can be pain in the ass sometimes ;]  
_ _Ughdfirers...Damn, Umi is trying to take my phone, I will write you later, okay?  
_ _Bye-bye,  
_ _Cap._ "

Maki smiles, scrolling the screen with letter from Honoka. Another letter is waiting her slightly upper, than first one. Maki was on her way to open second email, when sudden blast blows up gates of villa, causing Maki to glance to monitor screen of camera, which record situation at gates. Two luxury black SUV's with miniguns at their roofs moves into Maki's villa territory, firing at everything. Maki couldn't even believe her eyes: her house was under attack and she wasn't prepared for this. Maki put her smartphone in pocket of her jeans, rushing out the room furiously. She runs to the armory, which contains a lot of weapons there, opens its door and moves in. Her gaze fell on M4A1, Remington 870 pump-action shotgun and Vector CRB carbine. Maki quickly takes every gun with ammunuiton for it, and run to the first floor to meet Rin and Nico.

"RIN! NICO! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Maki shouts, running with bag of weapons.

"OVER HERE! MOTHER-.." Nico cries out; then her voice was interrupted by gunshots, causing Maki to run even faster.

When redhead had run to the first floor, she watched how Nico had killed some guy, who was armed with AK-12, with her Glock-17. Raven haired girl shoots him in the head, drawing her gun at another one enemy and pulling the trigger, causing him to fall on the ground with blood, pouring from his neck. Maki catch Nico, forcing her to take a cover.

"Where's Rin?" Maki asks, pulling out Vector CRB and checking its ammo.

"I don't know, she said that she was going to bathroom."

"Fuck..listen, they have SUV's with miniguns so we couldn't let them find us, until we find Rin. Be stealthy, you're the ghost now." Maki says, placing her index finger to her lips.

"Alright, I take this shotgun."

Meanwhile, first SUV bumps into wall of Maki's villa, crashing it and moving into the first floor. Machine gunner with some night vision device. Guy looks around, slightly knocking at roof couple of times, causing his companions to get out of the car. Four guys with all kind of weapons look around, each one had masks and helmets, except first guy, who is holding his walkie-talkie and RPK machine gun. Maki take a look at their uniform, which contains bright sun as shoulder patch. There was bright red 'Radiance' tag, on top of the sun, the same sun girls saw on the side of the helicopter in Japan, Maki had faced the scariest memory in her life; moments, where she was badly wounded under the building.

"Chto nam delat, maior?" (What are we gonna do, major?) Mercenary asks his commander in Russian, checking his rifle.

"Naidite etih shalav i ubeite ih, eto prikaz." (Find these whores and kill them, that's and order.)

"Vy slyshali maiora?! Davaite naidem ih!" (Did you heard him?! Let's find them!)

Russians slightly moves from each other, allowing Maki and Nico to kill them. Redhead targets her enemy, leaving bag with weapons and gesturing it to Nico. Raven haired girl nods, tightening her grip on shotgun with metal stock. Maki checked an area before moving to her target; Nico did the same. Redhead keeps her eye on mercenary with P90, who is busy finding ghosts. Maki tries to keep her silence with each step, but when distance between redhead and mercenary narrows down, Maki put too much weight on her leg, causing floor to let out a creaky sound. Russian turns quickly, drawing P90 at sergeant, but stock of redhead's Vector CRB is faster than his finger. Maki struck his head, causing him to fell unconscious, Maki caught him to prevent any sound that could attract other mercenaries.

"Ei, Vanya, ty gde?!" (Hey, Vanya, where are you?!) Machine gunner cries out for his friend. Maki quickly grabs body of unconscious mercenary, dragging him away, until his friend don't come up.

"Eto ne smeshno, vihody, mu...che za?!" (It isn't funny, come on, fuck...what the?!) Russian ran into his P90, which Maki forgot to take with her. Machine gunner was on his way to call his comrades, when he fell unconscious, just like previous merc. Raven haired girl stands still on his body, looking at Maki and holding shotgun in her hands.

"Slunt, come on, we need to get going." Nico whispers, gesturing to her friend.

Maki slowly moves to Nico, looking around. Somewhere was their captain with machine gun and Maki worries about it. And when something clanks in side of her, shivers rolls down her back and she freezes. Fortunately, Nico was there; commander of the mercenaries fires at unsuspected Maki, but Nico was able to save her, by pushing her at other side and firing back at mercenary with Remington shotgun. Shot from her Remington 870 rips mercenary's chest and throws him back to the wall. Maki stands up, holding her Vector. Mercenary is laying down in his own blood with his scary wound on his chest.

"Rgh..." Wounded mercenary moans in agony.

"Who sent you, motherfucker?" Nico asks harshly, stepping on his chest.

"P-poshla nah-hui..." (F-fuck you...)

"All right, russian piece of shit, bye." Nico says, putting her shotgun down to his head. She pulls the trigger, blowing off his head and causing blood and brains spills on Maki and Nico.

"It's...it's..." Maki tries to resist the urge to vomit, but she fails; redhead leans on floor, vomiting on it. She lays for a minute; then she stands up, clearing her mouth.

"That was pretty fucked up, slunt." Nico rolls her eyes, gesturing to Maki to follow her.

"Shut. Up."

Both of girls heads to second floor, when another explosion rock first floor, causing Maki and Nico to lost their balance.

But now, Rin have to deal with this herself.

* * *

 **Couple of minutes ago.  
**  
Rin take a cover, keeping her S&W4506 tightly in her hands, when group of mercenaries are checks an area. Ginger girl takes a look at mercenaries, detecting a guy, who is armed with some kind of knife with long curved blade - kukri and some grenades on his vest.

"Goga, osmotris tyt, aga?" (Goga, check this area, okay?) Guy with shotgun says in Russian to merc with kukri, causing second one to move from his squad. Merc with kukri moves into some room, disappearing for ginger girl.

Rin takes a look at mercs again, counting them; there are two guys left, who now moves from each other like guy with curved blade. Rin smiles and slowly rolls over her cover, quickly moving to the guy with shotgun, who have checking an area alone. Ginger girl flipps her pistol and hold it at its barrel, striking a guy without helmet at his head and causing him to fell unconscious. Girl quickly takes his SPAS-12, checking ammo in it. Rin put another bullet in shotgun, reloading it, when mercenary moves in her sight, causing her to roll over the cover. Merc finds his friend laying unconscious on the floor and draws his FN Fal with shaking hands.

"K-kto eto?! Vihodi, suka!" (W-who is this?! Show yourself, bitch!) Merc with Fal cries out in Russian, sweating a lot.

Rin slowly outflanks him, unfolding stock at her SPAS-12. She slowly moves behind merc and swings her shotgun to strike him. Couple of moments later, merc was laying with cracked skull, blood all over his face, Rin just took a look around, sighing in relief, when mercenary with kukri had attacked her. Rin dodge this strike, it was a piece of cake for her, she draws her shotgun and pulls the trigger, causing merc with kukri to jump off. Ginger girl fires at him three more times, but he rolls to cover, dodging the shrapnel.

"Come on, don't you want to play some game with me, nya?" Rin smirks, drawing her shotgun at his cover. She takes a few steps forward, keeping an eye on it.

"Lovi limonky, suka!" (Eat this, bitch!) Guy with kukri pulls the pins at his grenades and throws two grenades to Rin.

Rin looks at grenades, it lands just next to her. She quickly takes the grenades, kicking them violently to opposite side of her. Rin drop her shotgun, jumping to cover, when grenades explodes, leaving girl shell-shocked. Image is shaking for her, she couldn't even move her hands. Somehow, Rin crepts to the middle of the room, reaching out for her shotgun, when some hands turns ginger girl to face her enemy.

"Idi suda, malenkaya suchka, ya naychy tebya maneram, o da..." (Come here, you little bitch, I will teach you some manners, yeah...) He says in Russian, pushing both of her hands to the floor by his arm and pulling off his belt. Rin trembles in fear and tries to get away from him, but then he strikes ginger girl at her face by palm of his hand. "Ne dergaisya, shluha, ili ty budew stradat." (Don't fucking move, whore, or you gonna suffer.)

"N-no, you can't-..." She begs him.

"Zatkni svoe ebalo!" (Shut the fuck up!)

Rin struggled, when Russian mercenary was close to pull his pants down. Russian leans forward to Rin, taking her small breasts and squeezing them, causing Rin to moan.

"Tebe nravitsya, suka?" (Do you like it, bitch?)

Rin can't answer him, she just don't understand his speech, so she just turns her head away, hoping that her squadmates will help her. Merc just force her to look into his eyes by putting a kukri over Rin's neck.

"Otvechai mne..." (Answer me..)

"I-I..d-don't understand you." She stutters. "Please, don't do this.."

Mercenary just laugh, trying to get off Rin's slim fit jeanse. But it was too tight to ginger haired girl, so he wasted around minute to deal with it. Rin sobbs out loudly and Russian is on his way to pull her jeanse off, when something suddenly clicks behind merc, causing him to take his kukri and turns around. But when he had swung his blade, raven haired girl shot him with her Remington in his chest, throwing him off.

"Don't fuck with us, idiots." Nico grins, helping Rin to stand up.

"T-thank you, Nico." Rin cuddles her, crying out loudly.

Maki comes to Rin and tapps her lightly at her shoulder, nodding to corporal.

"Hey, private, make some coffee." Maki teased Nico, who had smile on her face.

"Sorry, miss vomit, but now I busy with our corporal." Nico kids her, giggling.

"Hee hee, it's nice to be around with you, girls."

"Area is clear, by the way." Maki rolls her eyes, pulling out her smartphone. Redhead still have one message from Honoka to read. She taps at screen gently, opening message and reading it.

" _Maki, I had some bad news,_  
 _Do you remember daughter of general Minami? However, she had helped us._  
 _She found some information that's gonna be leaked by somebody from command._  
 _And this info had corporal Parker, funny, doesn't it?_  
 _Anyway, be prepared to face someone, Parker definetely will send somebody to prevent spreading of this info._  
 _I don't really get it...why this piece of shit had been leaking info for someone._  
 _Okay, just take care, sergeant, we will arrive in USA asap,_  
 _Honk._ "

"What. The. Fuck."

"What is it, Maki?" Rin asks her, releasing herself from Nico's arms.

"Colonel Parker is a fucking traitor, that's what is it!"

"W-wait, what?!"

"You heard me." Maki sits on the floor, rubbing her forehead.

"So, he was the one, who sent these fuckers, yea." Nico states with proud look.

"Thank you, captain, it was hard to understand." Maki resists urge to roll her eyes.

"Yo, Maki, do you really have any sense of humor!? Haha.."

"Stop teasing her, Nicoo~.." Rin

Maki take a look at her phone one more time, starting type new message for Honoka. Minute later, she sent her message, checking it.

" _Captain, we have some problems,_  
 _Some fucking mercs had attacked my villa, when we was there with Nico and Rin._  
 _Everyone is okay, but these fuckers knows everything about us and they're seems to be Russians._  
 _Another thing is bright sun patch on their shoulders, so if you see it, you better run or hide._  
 _I'm sure that agent Koizumi could help us, so I asks Rin to call her._  
 _I hope you and Umi will have a more rest than we had,_  
 _Maki._ "

"We need to get the hell out of here.." Maki states.

"Yes, we can take a car and ride somewhere, huh?"

"What about guns? We can take only our pistols."

"So, we will take only pistols. Some questions?" Maki asks. "Good."

Redhead gestures to everyone else to follow her, she checks her FN Five-Seven, when she going down the ladder to first floor. Sergeant walks to her pickup, slightly knocking at its door and opening it up. Maki gets in her 'Chevrolet', starting the engine.

"Come on, slowpokes!" She cries out, opening the gates. "Rin, call your girlfriend Koizumi and asks her where does she live, okay?"

"Urgh-..WHAT?" Rin cries out, blushing much. "W-wait, we're not girlfriends, Hanayo and I just-.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just call her."

When gate opens, Maki rides out her pickup, closing the gates of car shed. She heads to villa's gates and when she reach it, she change her direction and drives away from city. Nico turns radio on, trying to comfort herself in the car without a windshield. Now, Maki and girls were leaving summer villa with many corpses in it. Soon 'Chevrolet' was out of view of the big house. Maki opens her glove compartment, pulling the pack of cigarettes out of it. She opens it, reaching for her last cigarette, Maki light one by her lighter, causing Nico to look with envy at her.

"What?" Maki asks, passing smoke away.

"Give me cigarette, please."

"No, it's my last cigarette."

"Bitch." Nico mutteres to herself.

"How did you call me?" Maki asks, her eyes were suffused with anger.

"Nothing, I just-.."

"Come on, Maki, give her a cigarette." Rin begs her redhead friend.

"Some other time, Nico-chan, some other time." Maki puffs some smoke right into Nico's face, causing Nico to cough.

This was a real nice evening in Los-Angeles, but girls were worrying for their friends in Philippines. Maki had smoked her cigarette and throws it away, catching the evil look of Nico. Giggling, Maki pushes gas pedal, causing 'Chevrolet' to increase its speed and melt away in evening's highway.

"You know that I hate you, Maki?" Nico huffs, looking thgrouh the side window.

"And you know that I don't care."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Philippines.**

"Kotori, thank you for this information again. We're really appreciate it." Honoka says on, holding her phone at her year.

"No problem, Honoka. I think that my mom need to know about it." Cheerful voice explodes through the other line.

"No...at least for now, we must keep it as secret from general." Honoka states. "Kotori, please, swear to God that you keep it."

"I..uhm-...okay, I won't say anything about traitor."

"Good, thank you again. Call me if you need something." She ends call, checking new message from Maki. Honoka's face expression is changing to fearful one, when she read it. Lieutenant Sonoda exits the train's bathroom, heading to her friend. Blue haired girl sit down on her seat, looking in Honoka's face.

"What is it, Honoka?"

"It's Maki and girls..they were attacked by some Russian mercenaries. She wrote something about bright sun, do you remember anything contains it?"

"Bright sun? Oh..n-no, I can't remember...wait." Umi remembered situation with helicopter in Japan and bright sun on side of it. "Yes, helicopter in Japan, it, surely, has something like that."

Honoka puts her phone away, when Umi take a deep breath. Ginger just rubs her forehead, muttering something to herself. Blue haired girl unzips her bag, offering a pillow to Honoka with smile on her face.

"You need some rest, captain. Everyone need it."

"Maybe, you right, Umi..."

Honoka then yawns, putting pillow at her knees and resting her head at it. Ginger quickly fell asleep, leaving Umi alone with her thoughts. Blue haired lieutenant was thinking about her captain and everything they had in a while; they were in a lot of cinemas, in theatres, girls even visited some history museum of Philippines. Umi was in her best shape at museum, where girls saw a lot of different kinds of weapon: firearms, knives, mortars, rocket launchers and tanks. Philippines history also inspires both of girls, leaving them in some kind of excitement after it. And now, Umi thinks about how cute her captain is. For real, Honoka is handsome, sometimes she turns into badass one, but that is just what makes the whole thing so interesting. Blue haired girl take a look at her pink lips, licking her upper lip. After a cople of seconds, Umi just shook her head and thoughts to herself:

 _I guess that Honoka don't want any relationship between her and me, but...I just love her, and that is... What can I do to be with her_? Her sweet thoughts flies through her mind. Blue haired girl sighs and leans closer to Honoka, who was slightly shaking. Umi close the window to prevent Honoka's shaking, takes a deep breath and hug her friend a little, sharing a warmth of her body with Honoka. _Why do I do this...if Honoka finds out about it..._

"Fa-father?" Umi heard a faint stutter in Honoka's voice, raising her eyebrow. "I-hum...I'm sorry.."

Ginger just hugs her pillow to death, tears appeares at her eyes, but there was Umi, who carefully wipe them away with smile on her face; then she looks at her peaceful sleeping face, letting out a sigh.

Girls had been riding for an hour, until train had stopped at some station. Umi just take a look at railway station through the window. Dozen of scary guys in black suits and sunglasses are standing still, with gloves at their hands. _CIA? Here? At Philippines...something incredible._ Umi thoughts, looking at them.

Train rolls a few meter further from these guys, when Umi sees, how one of them points his index finger at her. Guys in black costumes dashes off to the girl's carriage, causing Umi to feel yourself slightly nervous and there are reasons to, guys pulls out their guns, putting suppressors on them. Umi's eyes widened slightly, when she saw them with guns, knocking violently at Honoka's shoulder a couple of times.

"Wha-what the hell, Umi?" Honoka asks, yawning.

"RUN!" Umi shouted; then guys squeezed their triggers, firing at girls, who were running through the whole carriage to exit. Bullets hits the innocents, wounding and killing them, but Honoka and Umi is lucky so far. Girls had exit carriage, running down the platform of railway station, when doors of train had shut, leaving most part of guys in costumes in it. Ghosts run as fast as they could, casual clothes helps them with it. Both of girls have their mini-skirts, so it's really easy to run in cloth like that. Especially, if you have a jogging shoes on your feet, and each girl have it. Even if Rin is the best runner in Ghosts team, each girl can compete with her right now. Honoka looks over her shoulder, checking their back, when Umi grabs her and drag her to the empty men's room, closing the door behind them. Blue haired girl walks into the one of cabin, leading Honoka with her.

"What the hell that was?! I just don't unders-..." Umi was interrupted by sqeak of the door.

Bald guy in black costume walks into men's room, holding his silenced M1911. He closed the door, taking a look around. She slowly steps closer to the toilet stall, leaning down the floor. Baldhead finds out that two girls are in one stall, standing still and cocking his 1911. Honoka hears this sound, pushing Umi to another side of the stall; then ginger push herself to the wall. Guy in suit just pulls the trigger seven times, until his gun clicked. All bullets rips the middle of stall, when Honoka and Umi are pushing themselves to the side of it, avoiding bullets.

Click was a signal for the ginger. When that bald guy leaned closer to the door to check girls, captain Kousaka kicked door with her leg, throwing off guy in suit. He fell to the floor, when Honoka came closer to him.

"N-no, please." He begs her with deep Russian accent. Honoka kicks his M1911 away, stepping on his hand.

"Who the fuck are you, and who sent you?"

"Uh...I'm just working for cash, please don't kill me!"

Umi came out the stall, shaking herself because of wooden chips of the door. Her gaze fell on the bald guy, who was laying on the floor.

"WHO HIRED YOU, MOTHERFUCKER?!" Captain kicks him violently in his face, causing it to bleed.

"ARGH! No, please, please don't kill me. We was hired by Datu Kozen. Please, let me go!"

"Yeah, sure." Honoka smiles, kicking him another time right at his temple, causing him to fall unconscious and turning to Umi:

"Let's go the hell outta here, but I take this thing with me." Honoka suggests, jostling man's pockets and pulling out few magazines of M1911. She stand up, walks over the fallen gun, reaching for it and glancing at Umi. "What?"

"Ugh?! N-nothing, Honoka, let's go." Umi says, shaking her head. She then turns from Honoka, putting her hand on door handle, when ginger take her free hand.

"If you want to say something, then say it now."

Something bumps into Umi's heart, causing her to acting like she's mad.

"Honoka...just close your eyes. Please."

"All right." Honoka closed her eyes, standing still. "What now?"

But before Honoka could finish, something warm touched her lips. And it was Umi, of course. Lips of blue haired girl was on top of Honoka's and Umi's tongue had been digging into her mouth, meeting tongue of ginger girl. Girls were enjoiyng this kiss and now, when Honoka kissed her back, all Umi's hesitations disaappeared. They're kept their kiss, until the air in lunges had completely subsided, causing them to gasp for it. Honoka and Umi is alike blushing much, looking straight in each other eyes.

"You're my best friend, Honoka."

"Umi~..I..." Honoka blushes violently. "Let's get the hell out from here...and masks."

Honoka opens the door, already having some bandana on her face, looking around the platform with no sign of guys in suits. Ginger gestures to Umi, who is waiting for her order. _Thank God that most part of citizens wasn't here, it would be a real mess if they were here._ Honoka thoughts, leaving the men's room.

Another train has arrived at railway station, opening the doors for passengers. Honoka takes a look around, realizing that their path is clear right now and they can take a chance to escape.

"Umi. Let's try to rush to train. It's our last chance and it seems like no one is here...are you ready?" Honoka asks Umi, who slightly nods, taking a deep breath. "GO!"

Girls rushed to train, wasting their precious energy on it. When they have a few metres to reach the doors, two guys in suits appeares at them, squaring off and preparing to melee fight. Guys reaches out their knives: one have some army bayonet, when the other one have his flip knife. Honoka watch their movement, squaring off too.

"So, why do you guys want to stop us? Something personal or?"

"Shut up, you gonna have a knife cut at your neck you little..." One of them says with Russian accent, but he was interrupted by Umi, who strikes him right in his head with her leg. But second guy is able to cut blue haired girl's leg with his bayonet, causing her to let out a scream. Honoka quickly reaches out for her M1911, pulling trigger one time, shooting the guy with bayonet through his head, causing him to die and let go of Umi. Blue haired girl pulled bayonet off her leg, causing blood to spill like it is a little fountain. While Umi was busy to bandage herself up with some cloth, Honoka leaned to first russian, who was knocked over by blue haird girl.

"Who the fuck is Datu Kozen? Answer me you stupid piece of shit!" She points M1911 at his head, causing him to tremble in fear.

"OKAY, OKAY DON'T SHOOT! HE'S A SOME BUSINESSMAN HERE IN PHILIPPINES, THAT'S ALL I KNOW, I SWEAR!" He cries out, when Honoka cocks her gun. "Please, I have a little daughter in Russia, I need this money to keep her alive, please, she will die, if you kill me."

Umi's heart just was cut in twain. Oftenly, she was heartless to her enemies, but this situation is different. She finally understand, why the most part of people joining mercenary companies... _Money._ Of course, money rules the world. This is well-known for everyone in their world.

"You better not come my way again." Honoka hides her gun, looking at Russian. "Next time, I will kill you, I swear to God."

"T-t-thank you.." Tears appears at his face, when he just moves a bit away from the carriage, letting two girls to enter it.

Honoka helps her friend, lifting Umi up and moving in carriage with her. Blue haired girl slightly laming with each step, making Honoka a bit worried for her. Robotic system of high-tech train closed the door, starting the movement to another station. Russian guy stands up, trying to fix his jaw.

"Suka..." (Bitches...) He kept staring at train it had disappeared around the corner, leaving dust behind it.

* * *

"Umi, does it hurts?"

"Just a little, thank you...Hon." She answers with a deep sad smile at her face. Blue haired girl sat more comfortable at her new seat, resting her head at Honoka's shoulder. "I'm fucking tired today."

"Me too. Just wait a little, soon we'll be home."

At their way to the city, girls were riding through the rice fields with some high-tech machines, who were working there instead of farmers. Honoka just watch for it through the window of train, analyzing its accuracy. Huge machine has harvested some of rice, dropping it in some container on its back. _Pretty fucking scary. Just like our wardrones._ Honoka thought, placing her head against Umi's.

 _You are my best friend, Honoka._ Ginger remembers Umi's voice. She blushes violently because of just thinking about this, kiss was too hot.

Honoka and Umi knows each other for four years now, since they're had met in army, when they was just a little recruits..

" _Specialist Kousaka, Private Sonoda, step forward!" Both of girls steps forward, according to the order of the lieutenant with 'Parker' patch on his chest. "You are now under my command, I congratulate you, soldiers."_

" _Thank you, ma'am_!"

 _And it's at this stage that the friendship of two girls begins._

Honoka smiles, slightly playing with Umi's hair locks. Blue haired girl was just what Honoka needed. Captain really needed someone to share her fears with.

Train was heading right to the airport gates, where girls would meet a Kotori's agent. No one knew who it was, but if this agent was, at least, as good as Kotori, succes would be waiting for them. Honoka begun to drift off with Umi, who just leaned on her shoulders even more, when her phone rang.

"It's Honoka." She answers the call by pushing green button.

"Captain? Are you okay? I know it was a hard day for you..everything is okay? I just..."

"Woah, woah, woah...Kotori, calm down, we're okay." Honoka says and tries to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Haha, well, I'm just calling you to say a couple of words about my agent...you know her Honoka."

Honoka thinks, twitching her eyebrow. "I need to remember, do I?" Honoka narrows, when Kotori just humphs over the phone. "Spill the beans, I don't want to play some games right now."

Kotori giggles. "Captain, come on..." Hacker than sighs. "It's Hanayo Koizumi, you're kinda mean today..."

"Some fuckers tried to kill us five minutes ago, so I have a right to be like that." Honoka rubs her forehead and tries to stand up carefully so that Umi will not wake up. "Please, Kotori, try to find something on that 'Datu Kozen'. I need photos and all info that you can get."

"Huh, no prob, cap. I will dig in some infobases that Hanayo gave me. No promises by the way."

"I know, I know."

"Well, you will fly to U.S. now? To...uhm...Maki, Rin and Nico, yeah?" Kotori asks, surely she's anxious for her 'friends'.

"Yes, we're on our way to airport." Honoka says, leaning on the wall. "Look, maybe you know where we can meet with the others?"

"Well, I just checked them by our satellite, so they're kinda...heading to...San Jose I guess." Kotori suppose. "To Hanayo's apartments maybe, to regroup there with you?"

"Yes, maybe..maybe." Honoka sighed, she rubbed her forehead and take a look through the window. Train already was in city, slowing down his speed; there was a last station. "Anyway, we will meet Hanayo and decide where to go. I'll call you later, lil' hacker."

"Okeeey-dokeey, I'll find info about this Datu, you can count on me. Oh, another one, tell Umi that her strawberry pie was a pretty good, hee hee." Kotori answers, ending the call.

 _This is gonna be pretty fucking interesting._ Honoka thought, she then returned to her friend. Umi still was asleep, slightly sniffing in sleep. Honoka rolled her eyes, slightly touching her face. Umi opens her eyes, taking a bite of her finger and giggling.

"Come on, lieutenant. Airport."

"I can't believe it.."

"Why?"

"We must be dead now, but something or someone watching for us.." Umi smiles, looking straight into Honoka's blue eyes, when they're fills with tears. Blue haired girl narrows, realizing that captain have something in her mind. "Is everything okay?"

Honoka let some sob to fly from her mouth, causing Umi to stand up and cuddles her.

"You can tell me everything Honoka, what is it?"

"Umi...No one knows this story except me, my mother and my sister...And I will tell you everything.." Honoka Umi's her hands, stroking her soft skin. She wipes away some tears and continues to look into blue haired girl's face. "But you can't tell anybody okay? Promise me.."

"Honoka..I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"All right...it's all about my father..." Honoka begins her story, going into all dark sides of her memory.

* * *

 _Father..._

 _It was eight years ago and I still can remember everything, like it was yesterday. My dad, mom, my little sister Yukiho and I were in some shopping mall, when it happens._

"Honoka, watch for Yukiho, darling." _My mom said, giggling, when my dad came behind her, tickling her._

"What we have here...Aha, little sisters eats a lot of sweets, as usual."

"Dad, I'm not a little anymore!" _I cries out, putting another sweet into my mouth._

 _I was sixteen years old, and studied in Otonokizaka High School. And I really loved our school._

"Hmph...You're just sixteen, Honoka." _He smiles. I give him an evil look, when he's continue to speak._ "All right, all right, you're an adult now!"

"Hee hee hee. Still, you need to know much about life, Honoka." _My mom says, cuddling me. I blushed a little, when_ _other people watched us._

"Mom, come on!" _I begs her, sligtly tapping at her back.  
_  
"I want to hug my sis too~" _Yukiho hugs us, leaning her head on my neck. My little sister is my friend, I'm sure. And she cares about me too much._

 _But I always love it._

 _It was the one of these good days, when I was with my family somewhere out from our sweets shop and it happens._

 _Something explodes behind us, causing us to look there quickly. Some boutique explodes and everyone who was inside it just die. Blastwave just throws everyone, who is near to boutique. Some guy fall on his back, surely breaking it._

"W-we need to go, come on!" _My dad said, taking me and Yukiho by our hands._

 _We run through the second floor of this mall, when some shops behind us explodes with violent strength, causing us to lose our balances. But, still, we run for our lives._

"Don't fear, everything will be okay...okay.." _My mom said, wiping off some tears. My mom and me was alike scared, but Yukiho and dad was calm._

 _We lead our way down the moving staircase. Dad takes a look around, trying to find exit from the mall, where they can pass easily, without crowd and everything else. He find some emergency exit and run for it, when another blast explodes right near to my dad, throwing him off violently._

"DA-A-A-D!" _Both of us, me and Yukiho, cried out, running to our dad, who was laiyng on the floor with blood, soaking from wound on his head. Our mother sat down on her knees and watched how we tried to save our dad._

"NO, DAD, PLEASE WAKE UP, PLEASE!" _Yukiho took his hand and wrap it around herself_. "NO-NO-NO.."

"Papa...no-o...AGH!" _I cried out, when someone came behind me and lifted me by my hair. Yukiho widens her eyes, trembling in fear, I could felt that she was pretty scared now. I tried to struggle and got away from someone, but he held my hair too tight._

"Don't fucking try to do anything, silly girl." _He said; then I just kick him in his stomach with my elbow, causing him to lean slightly. Then I felt something cold on my back, it's clicked, causing me to shiver._ "ARGH, FUCKING BITCH, I WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON."

"NO!" _My mom shouted. She slowly rose her arms, looking straight into eyes of unknown guy._ "She's just a girl, please.."

 _Guy held me few seconds and then I just fell, because he let go of my hair. I looked at him, laying on the floor, when he kick my stomach with his boots._ "That's for your punch, bitch."

"Get the fuck out, while you still can." _He drew his gun at us, causing me fear for my life. Thank God there were my mother and Yukiho, they're helped me to stood up._

"Let's go." _Mom whispered to me. They're began to walk away, holding me, when I took a look on my father again. His eyes were opened and they're looked in the blue sky. He had a real peaceful look, tears poured all over my face, I couldn't even felt my eyes_.

 ** _I was too week.  
_**

* * *

"That is what happened eight years ago.." Honoka sobs out loudly, covering her face with hands. Umi slightly strokes her back, hugging her.

"There there, everything is okay, Honoka." Umi have been trying to calm her down for few minutes of her story, until Honoka sobs one last time.

"I'm okay..thank you Umi." Ginger girl smiles, holding Umi's hands.

Train arrives at last station, opening doors for passengers. Honoka nods Umi and walks to exit. Blue haired girl looks down, but follows her captain few moments later. Ginger steps out from carriage, breathing a fresh air. Umi steps out just behind her, looking over whole railway station, when Honoka drags her in the middle of the platform.

"Ah, Honoka, what are you..." Umi asks, when Honoka hushes at her. Umi rolls her eyes, but just follows her friend.

"Agent Koizumi just over there, come on."

Hanayo standing still in her casual clothes, holding a duffel bag in her arms. She gestures to Honoka and Umi to come over her, smiling at them. Girls reach agent, greeting her.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, captain, lieutenant."

"Oh, come on, we're not on our job, so call me Honoka."

"And call me Umi."

"Only if you want it, girls." Hanayo giggles, leading girls to the airport gates. "Well, Kotori tell you everything? We will fly to U.S., San Jose. I have apartments there, so I will give you all equipment that you need."

"All right, thank you again, Hanayo." Honoka says. They're enter the airport building, checking their flight on big screens on the walls.

"It seems like we have to wait here a couple of hours..."

"Yep, it is." Honoka rubs her forehead, taking a deep breath. "Well, let's get going to some seats..that was hard day.."

Girls walks over some seats, each girl take her seat, beginning to wait for their flight.

Honoka reaches for her mobile phone, checking new messages.

 _[You have one unread message.]_

Ginger taps at icon of it, opening message from uknown number. _Who could he be?_ Honoka thinks, scrolling her screen, until she see a message.

 _[You playing dangerous game, and better if you surrender, captain.]_

"What the..." Honoka can't believe it: somebody knows everything about Ghosts, if they can just write her that easily. Honoka close message, turning off her phone. She puts her hands at her face, trying to calm down. This situation is sucks for Ghosts. Each squad member was attacked today, and if girls continue to do their duties, these attacks just will become stronger and stronger. Captain think about her friends, about her family and about her country. If Ghosts weren't there for these two years, many people would die already. Ghosts was a shield for civilians; when terrorists tries to attack something, Ghosts is able to prevent it. But now traitor spill the beans about squad members, so colonel Parker will take all responsobility for his actions.

But now, Honoka is tired to think about something large and ginger girl just fall asleep, leaning on Umi's shoulder, murmuring something kind about blue haired girl.

 _About_ _her best friend, who kissed her, like she was her lover.  
_

* * *

 **Somewhere in Russia, Siberia.**

Mikola is leaning on some metal table with all kind of torturing things: knives, saws, syringes, some bandages, scalpels and hatchet. He was wearing some flannel shirt and camo trousers with appron, it was bloody because bald one have been torturing someone for over a two hours. Mikola just sing some Russian folk song, choosing next weapon for torturing. He hands some hammer and nails, checking how sharp they are.

"Well-well-well.." Mikola takes one nail and hammer and walks to his captive. He was related to metal chair, he wears some jeanses with polo t-shirt. His head leans on his heart zone, his upper lip was cut at half with blood, pouring from it. "Colonel, you must use some more difficult password for your devices. Especially, if you have secret records on these 'Ghosts'..hmph, did they even know about this? It's so interesting..."

Colonel have his short black hair with moustaches and goatee, his brown eyes widens slightly, when Mikola places nail on his knee. "You have something that can help me against Ghosts?" He asks, raising up his hand with hammer.

"No.." Colonel groans in agony, he looks at Mikola, who standing still with big grin on his face.

"Bad for you.." Mikola states; then he strikes his knee with hammer, causing nail to dig into it. Colonel cries out because of pain, but he can't do anything, with ropes, relating him to chair.

"You think that you can break me, but you will gain nothing..." Colonel looks straight into maniac's eyes, trying to stop his fear. "I won't tell you a single word about my girls, you heard me?"

General Razumovsky took another nail and walked to the colonel. He still had this sadistic grin on his face, which usual made his victims scream because of fear of him. "Are you sure?" He laughs, when colonel keep his silence. Mikola places another nail, driving it into another Parker's knee.

Colonel tries to resist the pain, but it's too hard for forty five years old man to do something like that. He's gonna fall unconscious, when bald-headed takes syringe with something and inject it into vein on colonel's related arm. "Don't worry, it's not a poison. If I'd wanted to kill you, I would never have used a some stupid poison for it."

Mikola throws syringe and hammer on the floor, walking back to the table and picking a some saw. He walks with saw to colonel, causing Parker to shiver.

"Are you scared, colonel?" Mikola asks him, looking on saw in his hands. "I would be scared if I were you."

Russian placed saw at colonel's right arm, he was ready to cut it off, when his phone rang, causing him to leave saw on colonel's arm. "Please, excuse me, hahaha."

Mikola left the room, leaving colonel alone with his thoughts. _How the hell I can leave this fucking place..._ He thinks, trying to reach for saw. Parker shakes his arm, causing saw to fall on his lap, where he can take saw easily. Colonel raise his legs and moves them a bit to his right arm, taking a saw. Then he turns saw over and start cutting the ropes on his arm. "Come on, come on..." Parker whispers, finally cutting ropes off and moving his arms to cut other ropes. Colonel cuts the ropes on his left arm and take a look on his knees, where is a couple of nails sticking out from it. Colonel takes both of nail by their ends and begin to pull it off, causing him to feel incredible pain. But Parker was too drugged by Mikola, so he couldn't felt anything. He pulls nails off, throwing them away and slowly standing up. Colonel slightly loses his balance but he clear his head, slapping his face couple of times. _Now, I need to get the hell out from here.._

Colonel approaches the table, picking some knife, then he walks to the exit, slowly pushing the door and checking how many Russians are there. There are no Russians at all, it is an empty room. Colonel limps over the wall, looking through the window at some street; there are almost full moon, casting the bright light on the streets of some city. Parker was at first floor, so he could easily ran away from this place. He opens the window, letting some fresh air to touch his skin. Colonel rolls down the window, jumping on the ground. When he lands, Parker nearly lose his balance and fall, but something helps him to stand still on his wounded legs. He moves to another building in his field of view, when dirt under his legs is squeaking, so he can be detected by some patrol. Fortunately, Russians had no patrols there, so it was a nice chance for colonel Parker to escape this prison.

Colonel looks up on some cameras around the buildings, thinking how he can pass them. Finally, after couple of minutes, Parker found a blind spot and moved to it. He cross the road, when he hears something big. Its sound was loud, like it has a powerful engine. Then Parker remembered where he heard similar sound.

 _Iraq..._

 _Sgt. Parker was walking down the some Iraq town, holding his M16. He wore his desert camo clothes with helmet, where he had ace of spades card. Parker was smoking some cigarette, when he saw some guy in black clothes with mask and AK-47, running across the streets. He quickly got down to prevent his detection. "It's Barber 1-1, I had some armed motherfucker here, need some help, do you copy?" He relayed over the radio, cocking his M16 with ACOG sight._

 _"Copy that, Barber 1-1, Smoker 1-3 will help you in two minutes, stay there, over."_

 _Sergeant carefully stood up, looking to the road, when he heard some clang and roar of some big engine behind him. He quickly turns around, looking on the some stone wall of building. Then, this wall was smashed by some Russian T-72, leaving just a ruins. On the top of its turret with machine gun appears some guy in turban, he take machine gun, looking around the street and moving his DSHK machine gun. Sergeant quickly rolls down to cover, keeping his eye on the enemy._

 _T-72 moves a bit from him, leaving its back to sergeant. He quickly rush to the tank,trying not to attract machine gunner. T-72's sound was too loud, so nobody heard sergeant, when he just jumped on the tank, slowly moving to the guy in turban. Parker take out his M9 bayonet and catch machine gunner's head, knifing his neck so he can't let out a single scream or word. Sergeant pull his body a little of the turret, reaching out for grenades on his belt. Parker take a couple of grenades, pulling out their pins and throwing them into the turret, quickly jumping from the tank. Sergeant landed on his legs, running away from T-72, when he heard a loud screams of tank crew; then there was a big blast, which rips tank's turret away, leaving body of the tank in bright fire._

 _"It's Barber 1-1, enemy's T-72 had been eliminated, still need some help, over."_

 _Parker take a look at the bright sun, letting out a sigh. He took a deep breath then and drew his M16 at the side of the road, where he saw a terrorist._

 _'It's gonna be a tough day..'_

Russian tank appears around the corner, his light is on, couple of soldiers follows the tank, speaking in Russian. Colonel rolls over the cover, when two guys moves near to it.

"Pogodi, dai otlit." (Wait up, I want to piss.)

"Davai bistree, dogonish menya." (Make it quick, just catch up with me then.) One of them says, leaving his comrade alone and keeping his pace with tank.

Russian just walks around the bushes, where colonel hiding, not detecting him. Russian have AK-12 on his shoulder, he unzip his trousers, when Parker walks around him, placing the knife to his neck, cutting it violently. Russian let out a few gasps, falling to the ground. Colonel took his AK-12, grenade and another magazine for rifle, running to the other side, which was the side tank'd come.

Parker found some hole in the fence, looking on it, when loud siren turned on, waking up every soldier in this town. Colonel squeezes through the hole, when he feel someone behind himself, quickly turning and dodging possible danger.

 _But nobody was there._

Colonel just shrugs, running to some hill, where he can wait for something. Unfortunately, he didn't have the phone with him, so nobody even know, where he is.

Even Parker didn't remember how he was catched by these Russians.

Colonel sat down to some tree as he topped the hill, glancing over the sky. Something hush in the nearest bushes, catching colonel's attention, causing him to raise his knife.

"Who's there?!" Colonel shouts, trying to stand up, when someone kicks his left leg, causing him to fall.

Two girls appears at his face, kicking out his knife. First girl have purple hair with one ponytail, second one is blonde with cold blue eyes, both of them wears some jeanses, blonde one wears some sweater, and purplehaired girl wears some hoodie. Blonde girl steps closer to the colonel, drawing her Beretta at his head.

"Just kill me already..." Parker groans, looking straight into her blue eyes.

Parker wasn't afraid her. Actually, he wasn't afraid no one. Parker was the greatest soldier in the army. Basically, he completed every mission, which high command gave to him. That is why he is colonel now.

Blonde girl lower her gun, taking a deep breath. "We know who you are, colonel. And we know that you connected with these fuckers with ghost skulls on their shoulders." Eli clench her fist, looking at her friend. "We need to take our friend Nico out of your prison."

Parker shake his head, surprised by blonde girl's request. "Are you talking about girl with ruby eyes?" Both of girls nods then. "She is not in prison..."

Eli and Nozomi widens their eyes, when colonel continues to speak.

"She's a member of Ghosts squad."

Awkward silence fell on them, until Eli broke it, kicking colonel's ribs with her leg.

"YOU'RE LYING." Blonde girls shouts, drawing her Beretta at him. "TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"It's the truth...why should I lie to you?" He spits out some blood from his mouth.

"Eli...He's telling the truth...she's not their prisoner, I can feel it."

Eli shakes her head in anger and sits on the ground, closing her face with hands. Blonde girl is broken, that for sure, she just sobbs, rubbing her forehead. Nozomi keep an eye on colonel, leaving him useless without any weapon.

"Do you know about Korean accident, when bomb exploded at the middle of the city? It was Razumovsky, director of 'Radiance' PMC. I guess that both of you are his soldiers..."

"What do you talking about? We were in Syria, when all this shit happened." Eli rubs her forehead one more time, remembering dialogue with general Razumovsky. "He said that he don't know who attacked them...shit, I'm so stupid..."

"It was a trap for Ghosts, somehow he found out everything about us. About me, about each girl. Maybe about Nico too, but.." Colonel feel a little nervous, spilling the beans to strangers. "I think that they started some hunt on us."

Eli shakes her head, slowly standing up. "If we'll help you, there will be some possibility of joining your squad?"

"We wiill see."

Half Russian closes her eyes, putting away her Beretta. She glance over Nozomi, who is standing with smile at her face. Parker slowly stands up, letting his legs adjust to pain. Eli looks at him, widening her eyes.

"How did you come to be wounded that badly?" She asks, touching Parker's knees. He let out a little moan because of pain.

"I'm lucky that I breathing right now. Your fucking director tortured me."

"I'm sorry..?"

"Yeah-yeah, let's get the hell out from here."

"We have a car near, follow me." Eli says, moving her arm a bit and showing a way to colonel.

Trio were moving through some grove lighten up by full moon, which was at the top of the sky. Three of them walks to the building, where girls have their car. Colonel feel a bit nervous, when he saw that they're going just to the Mikola's building side.

 _Fortunately, they're were not there to betray Parker.  
_  
Soon, Parker's eyes detects grey 'Toyota Pajero', girls quickens, causing colonel to do the same, but he fall because of wounds. "Shit.." Parker growls, trying to stand up, when Eli helps him with it.

"Hold on, we're already near the car, colonel...?" Eli asks, pulling him up.

"Parker, just call me Parker.." He says, falling unconscious. Eli swear some curses, dragging the middle aged man to the SUV. Nozomi opens the back door, helping her friend with colonel. Once he was inside, girls closed the door, Eli and Nozomi got in the car.

"Nozomi, help him, aid kit is behind you." Blonde girl says, starting the engine of her SUV. Blonde takes a look at her purple haired friend; something was on Eli's mind. "Are you sure about this Nozomi?"

"It's our fate, Eli. I'm sure at one hundred percent." She smiles, gently aiding colonel Parker. Eli sighs, turning around.

 _Sometimes, I think that we're both crazy..._ Eli thought. _But that's why I love her so much.  
_  
Eli moves her SUV at the main road and begin to drive away from this horrible place, fading in the night.

* * *

 **But there was somebody, who've been watching them.**

General Razumovsky moves to the road, watching Eli's SUV and holding Desert Eagle in his hand. He spit on the road, holstering his gun.

"You'll regret it, little bitches! RUN, RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" He shouts, throwing his arm in the air in anger. "BECAUSE SOON YOU WILL BE DEAD!"

He calms down a little, kicking some dirt with his army boots. But his eyes still are full of anger, when he turns around to his building, going to opposite side of the road.

Lonely moon was lightning the bald-headed general. He takes a deep breath and pull out his mobile phone, dialing some number. After a minute of waiting, harsh voice answers him. "What do you need?"

"I have some traitors, need to get rid of them."

"How many traitors you have?" Stranger on the other line asks interested in it.

"Two girls and one man, I will send you all info later."

"I'm waiting." Stranger laughs, coughing a couple of times.

Razumovsky ends the call, looking on the bright moon. He reaches his pocket, pulling out some photo of man in Soviet Uniform.

"Otec, ti budew otomwen, klyanus." (Father, you will be revenged, I swear.) He put photo of his father to the pocket, walking away to his apartments.

Now it is a real hunt season for the Ghosts. But that's only the beginning and Mikola definetely have some aces in his sleeve.

Even if they know about 'hunt', Ghosts still moves to the trap. And only Kotori could warn them about all danger. But she didn't know that she was in danger too...


	5. Long way from home

**Chapter 4: Long way from home.**

 **U.S., Los Angeles.**

Night streets of Los Angeles were in moon light. Full moon lightens up the room, where is greyish-brown haired girl, sitting at her computer and sipping some coffee from her cup. Kotori slowly rubs her head, licking her lips, taking out few drops of coffee from them. She sighed, taking computer mouse and scrolling some databases of U.S. secret services. Kotori trying to find something about that mysterious Datu Kozen, but there are nothing about him basically. Not even a page with brief info about him and his description. Kotori cross her arms on the table and rest her head on them, staring at the screen.

"Bloody hell, why this guy is so sneaky?" Kotori sighs, stroking her hair with green ribbon on the top of it. "Maybe I can use some Hanayo's help..."

Kotori drained her coffee, placing cup next to monitor of her computer. Hacker logins into some CIA programm, searching for the 'Datu Kozen'. _Come on, even if CIA don't have anything on him, then I don't know how I can find something about that guy._ She thought, clicking on some link, containing 'Datu'; then the photos of middle-aged asian man appears at her screen. He has some mohawk haircut and scar on his right eye. Kotori scrolls his database down, reading an information about him.

"Datu Kozen is young businessman from Tokyo, Japan. He was born on 27 April 1998. In 2017 he was sent in jail for 4 years for some swindle with bank accounts. Newest information is restricted by.." She read it, when screen of her computer just faded away. "What the hell?"

Kotori taps at her keybord a couple of times, sighing and shaking her head. "Why always me?"

She stood from her computer chair, stretching her body. Kotori moves to the window, looking at night street through her window on the second floor. _Hate nights...I need too much coffee to work at night. But why lights of the whole block is turned off, it's something strange..._ Kotori walks over the door, when some loud noise come out the first floor, like someone breaks down the wall or something. That sound let shivers rolls down Kotori's spine, leaving her stands there and shake like a leaf. _W-what is it?_

"Bring the fucking girl, find her!" Someone shouts, causing Kotori to gasp for some air and run to her bathroom, squeaking because of her wooden floor.

"Chef, I heard something on the second floor!" Kotori lean to the door, opening it and rushing in the bathroom. Greyish-brown haired girl locks the door behind her, leaving her in trap, if strangers find out that she is there. Kotori pulls out her mobile phone, dialing number of her friend, who working in CIA.

 **"The number you are calling is not available right now, please call again later."**

 _Of-fucking-course. How could I forgot that Hanayo is flying to San Jose right now? She can't protect me..._

 _But I can protect myself._

Kotori take a look at bathroom, trying to find herself a weapon. _Toothbrush, little scissors, statuette, window..._ Kotori runs over the window, trying to open it up.

"Please..Kyah?!" Kotori looks over the open door by someone with longblade machete. He grins, causing Kotori to shiver violently. "No, no, no.."

"Come here you nasty hacker, I will teach you that hacking is bad.." Stranger laughs, coming closer to Kotori. He swing his blade to attack taupe haired girl, but Kotori is able to dodge this strike, moving to the statuette and taking it.

"Don't come to me!" Kotori whispers, when stranger with machete swing his blade around his arm.

"At first, I have fun with you, then I will tell everybody that I find you here." He laughs, staring at Kotori's body. "But...no, just die, bitch!"

Stranger runs to her, putting his machete forward to pierce taupe haired girl with it. Kotori evades another strike, slipping into man's legs, when he hits the wall and blade stucks there. Taupe haired girl just stands up, swinging her stone statuette and striking his head with it, causing him to fall on the floor and close his head with his arms.

"YOU BITCH! ARGH, I WILL KILL YOU!" He cries out, trying to stand up. A surge of adrenaline rushes through Kotori's body, leaving her no choice but killing.

Kotori takes the blade's grip and pulls it out the wall, leaving there just a hole. Man tries to stand up and take his machete back, but Kotori's attack interrupts him; man fall at the floor, trying to close the cut on his neck with hands, but this is not enough to save his life.

"B-bitch.." He gasps for air one last time, before closing his eyes.

Kotori looks at her hands, which are all in blood. Hacker just drops the machete, falling on her knees. "What have I done.." She whispers, letting a few tears rolls down her face, burning her eyes.

 _But this is no time for her to be weak. This is time to save herself._

Kotori wipes off her tears, taking the weapon in her hands and looking one more time at the guy that she killed. She feel guilty, of course, because she killed somebody for the first time in her life. She isn't an elite soldier, so her mental health can stagger a lot after this.

Rain starts hammering roof of the Kotori's house, there are thunder and lightnings, causing Kotori to scares more than she are. Taupe haired girl tried to lock the door, but it was broken by the first man with machete, leaving Kotori in back seats. Hacker moves to the window, trying to open it again, but with machete now. She digs blade into the window, pushing it up. And finally, Kotori opens this window. Girl drops her blade through the window, looking on the ground. It was the second floor and Kotori was afreaid that she could break her legs, because her physical development wasn't enough for stuff like that. First one, she was spending all of her time in the computer chair with computer mouse in her hand. Second one, Kotori have no gift in physical part of her body. But Kotori is a genius if we're speaking about information technologies and computers.

 _Unfortunately, now she is a soldier, fighting for her life._

"Matt, are you there?" Someone cries out for his friend. "I'm coming, bro, let's find this slut."

Kotori feels her heart racing, when steps come closer and closer, causing her to think faster. Girl rolls over the window, taking deep breath and jumping on the ground. Kotori flies over a three meters and she meets the ground with her legs, losing her balance because of wet ground. She falls badly, spraining her right leg, but refusing urge to cry.

 _God, why I am the girl, who has ill-fortune for all over my life?_

Kotori tries to stand up, but she fails, falling on the wet ground again. Kotori groaned, trying to get away from wet place and taking machete with her; then taupe haired girl crambled to some tree, and stood up, supporting herself with machete. She heard some shout from the bathroom's window and decided to leave her block to save her life. She moves to the front side of her house, looking at some black SUV with lonely guy, who is busy with lighting up his cigarette.

"Come on you piece of shit..." Guy finally lit up his cigarette, putting his lighter away. He smoke his cigarette nervously, tapping at the ground with his leg every second.

Kotori moves behind him, sounds of rain just stiffles her steps, making a guy with cigarette an easy target for her. Taupe haired girl took a deep breath and swung her machete at guy's neck, ripping some part of it from his body. He fell on the ground, gasping for air and trying to hold his ripped neck. He turns around, looking straight into Kotori's eyes, falling dead on the ground. Kotori took a look on the blood and man's neck, dropping her machete and refusing the urge to vomit.

 _Jesus Christ...I'm a murderer.._

Kotori steps to the body of dead guy, taking his Glock out of his holster and opening the door of their SUV. Kotori was wet becaufe of rain, cursing she got into the car, closing the door and turning car heater on. Car's engine was started already, so Kotori needs to just drive away from her house, leaving her killers alone there. Hacker just pulls out her phone, tapping a message for Hanayo and sending it. Then, she puts her phone away, moving SUV on the road and driving away from her house. She heard how these guys runs for her, firing at her SUV with their weapons, causing Kotori to lower her head to prevent some hit from stray bullet. When the guns stops blazing, Kotori raise her head, watching the road.

Taupe haired girl took a deep breath, she was really concerned about this whole situation, and if even she was in danger, then no one could breathe free, until these mysterious guys would be defeated. Kotori took a quick glance at photo on the dash. There were young woman with some baby and the guy Kotori'd killed a few minutes ago.

"Oh my God..." Kotori facepalms. "I'm a monster, I..."

Bullets rips back window of the SUV, interrupting Kotori's monologue. Hacker takes a quick look in the rear-view mirror, detecting some black sedan with some guys, hanging out of the windows with their autorifles.

"MISTER KOZEN SENDS HIS GREETINGS!" Some guy shouts and they're open a rapid fire at Kotori's SUV.

Most part of their bullets hits the back of the Kotori's car, but one of attackers bullets rips its wheel, causing Kotori to slightly lose control of her SUV. She tries to resist the flat tyre, but Kotori isn't the best driver of Formula-1, so her car moves a bit further than centre strip. Kotori tries to keep the car on the line, but when she hear the loud horn in front of her, taupe haired girl take a look at the road, detecting some big truck; then Kotori quickly turns her steering wheel to the right, moving her car away from oncoming danger.

 _But her pursuers wasn't able to do the same._

Their sedan runs into the truck, crushing with loud sound of breaking glass and clank of the metal. Hit was that strong that pursuer's car just shot up and fell, practically killing everyone, who was there. Kotori imagines herself a cracked skulls and bones; shivers runs through her body.

Now Kotori was alone on her way to San Jose, where she could met her friends and maybe one person about who she was thinking too much last time..

 _Umi-chan~..._

 _Kotori was working in some programm, when her phone rang. She pauses for a minute, taking her phone and answering the call._

 _"It's Kotori, I'm listening!" She says excitedly._

 _"Ah...K-Kotori-chan? Are you busy right now?" It was Umi. Umi called her. Umi. The girl, who called her cute a few days ago._

 _"Umi-chan? Is that you? Of course I have some time, especially for you."_

 _"G-good...well, I just...we have a few months of rest now...so I guess that if I could meet you that will be g-great." Umi stutters, causing Kotori to blush much._

 _"Ah-...I.." Kotori has no words. She was surprised by sudden Umi's suggestion._

 _"It-t's okay if you don't accept-.."_

 _"All right, I don't mind, Umi-chan~.." Kotori giggles. "I'm living in Los Angeles, Michigan avenue 26362. You're in LA now?"_

 _Kotori talked with Umi for over a hour, completely forgot about her job. But she doesn't care. She was having fun, actually Kotori liked Umi's personality; blue haired girl was pretty and cute, when she was talking with hacker._

 _And when Umi came to Kotori she showed her everything in Los Angeles. Umi did had fun, she was with Kotori for a week. Both of girls learned a much about each other; quickly they had become good friends._

But that was three months ago, when no one attacked them for nothing.

Kotori moves her SUV at US-101 road, according to the 'San Jose' sign and drives away from the city of angels, where some crazy shit happens for a couple of days.

Taupe haired girl was riding for over ten minutes, she rode through Ventura town, when her car totaly died away with clicking sound from the engine. Kotori feels how SUV loses its speed, she moves to the side of the road, stopping at some Y-intersection of the road with US-101 sign.

"Damn it.." Kotori opens the bonnet, pushing the button on the steer wheel and causing it to lifts up slowly. Taupe haired girl left the car with exhausted look on her face, she hides her Glock behind her back with sweater that covers the gun.

Hacker moves around the car to the bonnet and looks into the engine with some black smoke that it exhales to Kotori's face. She coughes a couple of times, closing the bonnet.

"It's useless.." Kotori kicks the front bumper with a lot of dents on it because of hard life in her pursuer's hands. It was pity to see how this luxury SUV became a junk. Kotori sits on the ground, leaning her head at her knees.

Kotori sat there for over a few minutes, having some break from her dangerous life, when her ears caught the approaching sound of some car. She stood up, looking at the car, who rolled over Kotori's SUV a seconds ago. Unfortunately, Kotori was practically blind because of lights of the strange car. Someone opens the door, and lean out of it, gesturing to Kotori.

"Need some help?" Too well-known voice asks her, causing Kotori to smile and move to the car.

* * *

Trio's plane arrived in San Jose airport, leaving them alone in this huge city. Honoka calls for a taxi, when Hanayo speak with Umi about Kotori.

"So, how long you known Kotori? For a few years?" Blue haired girl asks, eating some snacks.

"Erg...I think for two years, since we working in pair." Hanayo smiles, looking at her feets.

"You want some?" Umi hands her a pack of crisps, opening it.

"Thank you, I'm frightfully hungry with all this flight and stress.."

"Yea, I guess stress will become a common thing for everyone, who associated with Ghosts." Umi states. "Maki, Nico and Rin was attacked yesterday..."

"W-wait, what? Is Rin hurts?" Hanayo asks nervously.

"Um...I don't think so..they wrote nothing about it."

"Thank God..." Agent sighs, eating some crisps with Umi. They are sitting on some bench, when Honoka steps closer, gesturing to them.

"Come on, I found some taxi driver, girls!" Honoka cries out for her friends, causing them to stand up.

Girls moves to Honoka, passing by some candy shop, Hanayo stops for a second, gazing at the counter with many of all kind of sweets.

"Wa-ah..." Hanayo leans to the window, causing shop assistant to stand on his feet in fright. "No-o-o!"

Umi takes her brown haired girl by the collar of her jacket, pulling her back off the window. "Gotta go, you know."

"B-b-but.." Hanayo sighed, nodding in agreement.

Honoka cries out something, violently gesturing to the both of girls. Blue haired girl speeds up still holding agent by her jacket. Umi walks to the taxi cab, releasing Hanayo. Ginger haired girl facepalms, getting into the car and giving some bills to the taxidriver.

"You're kind person, young woman. So, where are you want to go? I can drive you anywhere!" Old driver says, putting Honoka's money away and starting the engine of his car.

"Well, drive to San Anthonio 12th please, I can show you the way." Hanayo says, closing the door and leaning closer to the driver.

"Oh, San Anthoniot street? I was near it, in some park...if I right...in Naglee Garage Park, yes!" Oldman answers. "Just call me Bob, girls."

"All right Bob, let's go..?"

"Aw, yeah, I almost forgot about my job, hahaha." He chuckles, placing his hands on the steering wheel and fixing rear-view mirror. He pushes the pedal of gas, causing his cab to drive into the city, which is full by all kind of dangerous men, who only waits for girl's mistakes to show up.

* * *

"Unbelievable, we met you just in time, Kotori..." Redhead articulates slowly, turning off the radio. She looks at Kotori in rear-view mirror from time to time, keeping her look at the road.

"Hee hee, it was pretty easy to find me.."

"Nya, finally I meet the girl, who working with Hanayo!"

"Haha, and you must be Rin, yes? I heard about you from Umi." Kotori giggles, looking at catlike girl. Ginger twitched her eyebrow, waiting a continue of Kotori's phrase. "She think that you cute, this is it, hee hee."

Rin immediately blushes, hearing it from Kotori. "Nya-a-a~" She felt on the taupe haired girl's knees, slightly meowing in pleasure.

"Ar...She's usually like that?" Kotori laughs nervous, causing Nico to look at her.

"Come on, kitty, leave our new friend alone." Nico spits, tapping at Rin's shoulder, when car hits something on the road, causing everyone to jump. Nico was unprepared, she hit the roof of the 'Chevrolet', falling back to the seat and rubbing her head. "Ouch~ Slunt, can you drive more carefully?!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT!" Maki shouts, trying to slap Nico. Raven haired girl dodjes her slap, carefully locking her hand with Maki's one, causing readhead to look at her. Both of them blushes as their eyes meets. Maki tries to put her hand away, but Nico holds it too tight, so redhead gives up and continue on driving with her left hand, causing Nico to smirk.

 _Geez, this girl..._

Nico then leans into Maki's ear, placing her soft and warm lips against it. Raven haired girl opens her mouth, breathing into redhead's ear and causing Maki to blush even more. "I didn't know that you give up that easy, Maki." Nico whispers and moves back to her seat with slight blush on her face. By the way Maki's face looks more like tomato, it is red from forehead to chin. Maki really is shy, when Nico does something pervy.

"Ow~ Nico, you're so sweet with Maki, it's cute." Kotori giggles, when two angered gazes passes trough her.

Both of girls in the front seats of 'Chevrolet' turns away from each other. "You make me sick to my stomach, Nico-chan."

Nico glances over Maki, huffing in response. "I don't care."

"Don't care, huh? You always don't care, that's the problem.."

"What do you want from me?!" Nico kicks the glove compartment, looking straight into Maki's face.

"Oh, nothing, little poor Nico-chan... But if you continues to don't care about everything, there will be an amusing thing about you. Everyone just will give a shit about you." Redhead twirls her hair locks, keep watching the road. "So what you gonna do, huh? Go and cry in pillow like a baby or listen to me for a first time?"

Nico trembles in anger, clenching her fists. "Stop the car." She says and puts her hands on the side door.

Maki widens her eyes, looking at raven haired girl, who is pretty serious about it. "W-what?"

"Stop. The fucking. Car."

"Whatever." Maki rolls her eyes, pushing the brake pedal and causing car to lose its speed. Redhead stops her pickup at the right side of the road.

Nico furiously opens the door and is on her way to get out of car, when someone catches her behind, locking hands on Nico's chest.

"Nico... Forgive her please. You know that Maki is silly, just calm down okay?" Rin says, holding raven haired girl tightly.

"I don't want to be around with someone like her." Lone tear rolls down Nico's cheeck and Maki's eyes catch it.

Suddenly Maki feels like she's one to blame. But redhead never said these words, which could turn around all relationships.

 _I'm sorry..._ These words was too hard for Maki. She never said that in front of someone. Redhead wasn't from type of people who felt blame for something. But Nico's situation is different.

 _Maki cares for this ruby eyed girl. Even if she had said, that she don't care at all._

She felt how Kotori leaned to her, whispering "You must apologize to her." Maki thought about everything, taking a deep breath.

"Nico-chan.." Maki attracts attention of raven haired girl, whose face drools with tears now. "I-I'm..."

 _Come on, Maki, you can do it..._

"I'm sorry... Can we talk about it later, please..?"

Nico's answer is simple easy: she closes the door violently, turning away from redhead and getting off from Rin's hands.

Maki sighes and continues to drive her pickup to San Jose.

 _She even cried... What have I done..._ Maki thought, practically slapping her mind for those sharp words.

An awkward silence fell on the car. Kotori claps a couple of times, awkwardly giggling.

"Girls, do you have some plan or something like that?"

Ghosts looks at each other, except Nico, who feel offended because of redhead, shrugging and causing Kotori to facepalms.

 _We're dead._ Kotori thought, leaning her head on the leather back seats of Maki's car.

Their pickup rushes past the Californian landscapes. After the few hours of endless ride, Maki and girls moves into city with 'San Jose' sign, realizing that they reaches it. Driver was pretty exhausted, so she decided to stop at some shop to buy some coffee and snacks.

"Girls, you want something?" Maki asked, looking at back seats, where both of girls were sleeping. She slowly moves her head towards raven haired girl with phone in her hands. She were watching some music video, it was about beatiful girls in pretty costumes that danced and sang there.

Maki clears her throat, before she enters in conversation with raven haired girl. "Nico-chan, do you want some snacks? Coffee?" Maki asks, raising her eyebrow and shutting down the engine. Nico didn't even stir a muscle, still watching the video.

"No." Was her answer.

"A'ight. I will be in a second."

Maki gets out of the car, moving to the roadside shop, where she wants to buy some food. She steps into it, opening the door and causing to ring the bell, which is hanging upon it. She take a look, moving further inside the hall. On her way, Maki took some snacks and soda and walked to the pay desk, placing her stuff at it.

"That's three dollars and seventy five cents." Shopkeeper counts Maki's snacks, opening the cash desk, when Maki give him the money. "Have a nice day." He mutters.

Maki steps out the shop, holding the pack with her snacks. She walks over the car, opening the door and hearing her friend's voices.

"Brrr... I want Maki to buy a ramen for me, nya~" Rin says, leaning on the front Nico's seat.

"Hee hee, it's just a shop, not a Japanese café." Kotori giggles, watching for Maki through the window. "There she is."

"Maki! Please tell me that you bought ramen." Rin saw the uncomprehending look on Maki's face and sighed. "Ramen..."

"I bought you Snickers, are you okay with that?" Maki throws chocolate bar on Rin's knees. "Kotori, that's for you". She hands her a something packed that Kotori opens immediately.

"Cheesecake, really? I love it, thank you, Maki." Kotori smiles, holding her favourite food in her hands.

"No problem." She glances at Nico, pulling out some pack with candies. "Nico-chan? I guess you love it."

Nico slowly drops her gaze at sweets, slightly widening her eyes. "It's for me?" Ruby eyed girl asks.

"For you and me... I just couldn't find something with tomatoes, you know."

"All right then." Nico shrugs, opening pack and eating a couple of sweets. "It's good."

"I took your favorite pack of sweets."

"Okay, thank you. Maybe we should ride to the others?" She rolls her eyes, eating another sweet.

"Oh, you're right, miss I-know-what-to-do." Maki says with sarcastic tone, parodying raven haired girl.

Kotori claps a couple of times, attracting their attention. "Hee hee, maybe you stop this fight?" She nervously giggles.

Maki take a look in ruby eyes of her friend. _I don't want to hurt her in any way._ She thought, closing the door and starting the engine. She drives the pickup out of shop and deepens into the city, where the other members of Ghosts are waiting for them at Hanayo's apartment.

But at the other end of the world, in Russia, three hearts tries to leave this cold country and returns to their loved ones.

* * *

 **Siberia.**

Parker slowly opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling of some room. He slowly rises up and sits on the bed, looking around the room; room is clean, it has a wardrobe there and a couple of bedstands. _Hotel? But how did they.._ He thought, when sudden crack of the door caused him to lay back to bed, imitating a sleep. A couple of girls moves into the room, chatting with each other.

"He's okay?" Nozomi asks her blue haired friend. Eli shrugs and huffs, taking a seat at the chair near the bed.

"I think so. He is just sleeping. I hope."

"Hey, you're little nervous?" Nozomi giggles, leaning closer to Eli.

"Of-f course I am!" Eli blushes a little, pushing herself closer to the back of the chair.

"Elichi~" Purple haired girl leans into kiss with her lover, taking a seat on Eli's knees.

"Mmph~~" Eli moans in pleasure, when Nozomi's lips fall on her neck.

Parker heard the moans and kissing stuff's sounds, coughing a couple of times and standing up from his bed, causing both of girls to get away from each other and blush violently.

"I don't want to be a some kind of baby momma, but kissing in the same room with wounded guy is something incredible." He chuckles. "But you're already incredible that helped me to get away from this psychopath Razumovsky."

"Can you contact with Ghosts? We're need Nico back." Eli states, crossing her arms, causing Parker to smirk.

"And what do you think to do with your 'Nico'? Face the music with her? Well, good luck, if you want to die." Colonel leans at the wall, rubbing his forehead. "Do you understand that Ghosts your last chance to survive? Razumovsky won't stop, I swear, if he could get someone as high as me, he'd certainly kill both of you, girls. And I guess that you want to live a good long lives, huh?"

"What do you want to suggest?" Nozomi moves into conversation with interesting voice.

"Joining the Ghosts. If we'll get out of Russia, then I take all responsobility for you guys. I promise that you will become a new members of Ghosts."

Eli took a look at her friend, nodding to Parker in response. "All right, we agrees with your plan."

"Good then, I know a couple of our agents in Russia that can help us to get away from here." Parker sighs, trying to reach his phone and realizing that he leave it in Razumovsky's camp. "Can you give me a phone? I need to make a couple of calls."

"Of course, here." Nozomi reaches out for her phone, handing it to colonel. He thank her, leaving the room.

Eli checks that colonel left the room, and walks over Nozomi.

"What do you think Elichi?"

"We will do everything that he say..." Eli clenches her fist, falling on the bed. She takes a deep breath before speaking again. "And then we will take Nico with us. We will kill everyone, who'll try to stop us."

 _I will kill everyone for you, Nico..  
_

* * *

Hanayo opens the door in her two-storied house, stepping into it. "Well, I wasn't here for a while, so excuse for the appearance of my house, hee hee." She chuckles nervously, turning on the light in living room.

Her house is kinda cosy: a couple of green sofas, coffee table in the middle of the room... And all kind of clothes around the room. Trousers, skirts, blouses, T-shirts and main thing, causing Hanayo to blush is her underwear and bra.

"Argh~ Don't look!" She cries out, blushing violently, when Honoka and Umi just giggles, looking at her. "Why I'm always sucks?!" She then added, running out the room with bunch of her clothes.

Honoka then looks at smiling Umi, who are having some kind of fun with them. Ginger haired is very happy that her friend is in good mood. She walks behind her, hugging tightly.

"H-Honoka?" Umi stutters, but let Honoka hugs her like a teddy bear.

"I'm just happy that we're okay... It will be a hardest time in our life, so we must prize every moment with our friends." Blue eyed says digging her face into Umi's soft back.

"Honoka... Don't make me kiss you again."

"I'll do everything for a single kiss from you." Honoka smiles, pressing Umi closer to herself so she can feel blue haired girl's heart.

Hanayo rushes into the room, causing Umi to break free from Honoka's hug. "Girls, they're here."

"Who?"

"Kotori and the others."

Loud sound of horn hits the streets, causing Honoka and Umi rush out the house to meet their beloved friends.

Maki just get out of the car, when Honoka rushes into her, hugging violently. "Argh... Captain... I c-can't.. Breathe.."

"Ouch~ Sorry Maki, we was far away too much... Everything is ok?"

Maki take a look at Nico, who clearly is crushed and exhausted. Then Kotori and cheery Rin get out of the car too. "Yeah, everything is ok, Honoka."

Ginger then take a look at Nico, who just walks away from them to house. "What's wrong with her?" She twitches her eyebrow, asking Maki about her friend.

"I d-don't know, really." Maki lies, blushing much.

"So why did you blushed if it's nothing?" Honoka chuckles. "Anyway, I'm glad to see you everyone in good shape."

Rin runs to Honoka pushing her to the ground and hugging. "CAPTAIN, IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU."

"Hahaha, Rin come on!" Honoka laughs, when Rin starts to tickles her. "U-Umi... Help me! Pl-lea-ase..." Tears of hapiness appears at Honoka's face, when Rin finally stops tickling her.

"Hee hee, it's funny to see elite soldiers, when you're having fun." Kotori smiles, walking over Hanayo's house.

"We're still people, remember?" Maki twirls her hair locks, gesturing to everyone. "If we're all together now, maybe we should think about next plan, captain?"

"Maki is right nya~" Rin hugs her best friend behind her back, causing her to blush. Then Hanayo walks out the house and Rin sees her, widening her eyes. "Kayochin!"

Athlet runs for Hanayo, hugging her like Maki and causing brown haired girl to lose her breath. "R-Rin, I will stifle.."

"Oh, sorry, please nya~" Rin looses her grip on Hanayo. "I just want to hug you!"

Honoka stands up with Kotori's help, who smiles at ginger haired girl, when Umi comes to them. "K-Kotori?"

"Umi?" Kotori turns her head to the familiar voice, looking into her amber eyes, blushing a little; then girls rush to each other exchanging hugs.

"Haha, it seems like you're good friends, right?"

"Er...I just was with Kotori a month ago in Los Angeles."

"Oh, I see, all right, it's nice to meet you in person Kotori. I'm Honoka."

"Nice to meet you too, captain, hee hee."

* * *

Nico was sitting on the floor of second floor's bathroom, crying in her hands. Salty tears drools down her face, falling on her clothes. She feels very lonely, especially when Maki said these bitter for Nico words.

 _Everyone don't give a shit about you._ She repeats Maki's words in her mind. _Of course they don't give a fuck about me... Who I am for them? Just a nobody..._ Nico sobbs, trying to wipe away tears, but they won't stop to fall, until Nico calms down. And this one was a hard part. No one was there to calm her down.

 _Better if I fucking died there in ruins... Or she just shot me on that roof in Syria..._ She thought, standing up and looking around the bathroom.

Nico already put up with that she will never see Eli and Nozomi, she don't even thought that they're trying to save her.

 _Even if they were looking for me.. It's too late, I'm sorry.  
_  
Nico sit down on her knees, reaching out for her Glock. She pulls out of her back metal pistol with full clip. Nico checks it by ejecting clip and inserting a bullet to the firing chamber.

 _Papa, I'm coming to heaven, wait for me._

Nico points her Glock at her head, taking a deep breath. She places her index finger at the trigger, preparing herself to suicide.

 _It seems pretty easy to pull the trigger, why is everyone so worried about it?_

Nico was prepared, but when she was able to shoot, door opened and Maki took a look at the room, finding Nico with pistol at her head and causing redhead to widen her eyes. Nico looks straight into the dull amethyst eyes, when she pulls the trigger.

*Click*

Nico realized that she forgot to click the safety on her gun, but that was too late. Maki rushes to her, kicking off the gun out of her hand and pushing her to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANTED TO DO?! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" Maki shouts at her, holding Nico's arms on the floor. Nico tries to get away from her friend, but Maki locks raven haired girl's hand with her elbow and slaps Nico's cheek with her palm. "ANSWER ME. NOW!"

"GET. AWAY. FROM. ME." Nico kicks Maki's nose with her forehead, causing her to recoils and looses grip on Nico's arms. Nico pushes Maki away, standing up, when redhead pulls her by the leg, causing her to fall on the stomach.

Maki quickly rolls over her, grabbing Nico's arms and putting them behind her back. Redhead girl steps at ruby eyed girl back with knee to prevent anything. "Maybe now you gonna tell me why did you want to shoot yourself?"

"THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU, IDIOT." Nico begins to cry loudly, tears drools over her face again. "Why do you have to be so harsh.."

Maki blushes immediately, loosing her grip. She could feel her heart beating through her ribs. It definetely was that, what she tried to hide in deep corners of her cold heart, where nobody, even Maki by herself could find it.

But somehow Nico was able to help Maki to find this feeling. This strong feeling that she felt about Nico for these four months.

 _It was love._

Maki turns over the crying Nico to her back, so she can look straight into her deep ruby eyes. "Nico~ I'm sorry for everything that I did to you.. I didn't mean to insult you.. You scared me out, when you tried to shoot yourself.." Raven haired girl slightly calms down, Nico blushes just like Maki, who is busy apologizing to her loved one. "I know that will sound too mad to be real but... _I love you, Nico._ "

Maki leans to Nico's face, placing her lips on Nico's one. Nico kissed her back with tears, still pouring from her eyes. But now there were tears of hapiness.

Redhead slowly slides down Nico's face to her neck, starting to kissing it. Nico quietly moans, because it feels really good. Maki takes the opportunity and leave a hickey on Nico's neck. "You're mine." Maki sweetly whispers, causing Nico to moans even more.

Maki goes down Nico's body to her breasts, slowly squeezing them, causing Nico to bit her lower lip to prevent a loud cries. "Nico-chan, do you like it?" Redhead slowly lifts ruby eyed girl's sweater, sliding her skin with her tongue. Maki slides to Nico's pants, taking raven haired girl by her waist.

"M-Maki.. L-l.." Nico stutters, her face is fully red, because she blushes too much. "Let's go to the bedroom."

"If you want it."

Maki helps Nico to stand up, holding her face and kissing it on their way to Hanayo's bedroom. Once they left the bathroom, Maki pushed Nico to the wall, kissing her everywhere she could. Redhead slides her hand into Nico's pants, slipping off and touching her wet underwear. "You're wet already, Nico-chan."

"N-n-not.. H-here..." She moans in pleasure, feeling Maki's hand. In this moment, Nico was happier than she ever was.

Maki continues to kiss Nico, using her hand in the Nico's panties, causing raven haired girl to moan. "I can't stop.. _Niconii_ ~"

When she heard this from Maki, something clicked into Nico's mind, she cries out loudly, stepping in total satisfaction. "I want you, M-Maki.."

"I want you too, Nico.." Maki pulled her hand out of Nico's trousers, which soaked because Nico was wet. Maki licks her fingers and then places them at Nico's lips, who lick them too. Girls again leans into hot kiss, using their tongues for better feelings. Maki feels too good, she can't believe that everything is real.

But girls forgot about that they weren't alone in the house and their shouts attracts some attention. Bathroom was just near the ladder to second floor, and each girl Honoka, Umi, Rin, Hanayo and Kotori saw how Maki and Nico were on their way to have sex.

Honoka coughs a couple of times, attracting attention of both of girls, causing Maki and Nico break their kiss. They're looks at bunch of girls on the ladder. Everyone were smiling, and in some way it was scary. New lovers blushes a much, so they were more like tomatoes now, neither people.

"We don't blame you for anything, but we've just heard a screams." Umi begins, with slight line of blush on her face.

"I shouted... You know why.." Nico looks down to prevent watching their faces.

"Mhmph... But we heard something like 'Get away from me!' or 'You fucking insane' so we supposed that you started a fight, hee hee." Kotori giggles.

Honoka gestures to everyone to go down the ladder and leave Maki and Nico alone. Ginger haired girl then look at both of girls on the second floor. "We'll have a discuss about our next plan in thirty minutes, so you have some time." She chuckles, causing Maki to turns away from her and goes down the ladder to the first floor.

Once Honoka left second floor, Maki turned to Nico, pushing her violently to the wall again. "Should we make this fast or?"

"I don't want to make it fast with you, Maki~" Nico kisses her lover in the lips, breaking it after a couple of seconds. "Let's wait for the night, okay?"

"I'm okay with this. Let's go, Honoka said something about discuss, so we must go."

Nico waits until redhead turns around that she can see her back and slaps Maki's ass, running to the bathroom and locking the door.

"Aw.. You bitch, open the door!" Maki cries out, knocking at the door. "All right, but if Honoka asks me about you, I said that you have a diarrhea."

Nico giggles to herself, shaking her head. Then her gaze fell on her Glock, which Maki kicked off, when Nico tried to shot herself. Raven haired girl rubs her forehead, realizing how stupid she was and pulling the gun behind her back.

 _Thank God Maki was there... I owe her a much... Maybe.. Sex?_ Nico thought and couldn't help herself but smile, on her way to the first floor.

* * *

 **30 minutes later.**

Girls were sitting in the room with holographic projector. Kotori have been trying to fix projector to allow it to transmit some holo pictures. "It's really need to be repaired." Kotori sighed, she was pretty exhausted today and this projector doesn't help. Taupe haired girl take her seat, leaning on the back of the chair and closing her eyes.

"Kotori, maybe we should try to connect these wires with projector, hehe?" Hanayo nervously laughs, blushing a much, because their fixing is too easy, but they fails it.

"Hee hee, right, I forgot about them.."

After a couple of seconds, holo interfaced man appears in the air, frightening all girls in the room.

"Hello, my name is TASFU, what can I do for you?" hologram walks over the Kotori, raising his arm and trying to touch a hacker, while she trembles in fear. "Kotori Minami. Hacker in U.S. special service. Contacting with CIA and U.S. Army. Recent Google's searches..."

"STOP!" Kotori blushes, trying to slap the hologram.

"All right. Waiting for your next commands."

It is pretty creepy to have some AI in the same room with you. Especially, when you haven't contacted with this kind of stuff in a while. Honoka steps forward to the hologram. "Initialize me."

Hologram lights Honoka up with some kind of scaner, scanning her from toe to head. When he finished, loud clicking sound came out of hologram. "Honoka Kousaka, shopkeeper of 'Kousaka's sweets' candy shop. Everything else is unknown."

 _So for "him" we're not a military? Interesting._ Honoka though, walking over the hologram. "Tell me, who is Ghosts?"

"Ghosts are spirits of dead person, which appears to people who are alive." He states moningly.

"Tell me, what kind of functions you have." Umi asks him, placing her leg on her knee.

"I can be used as a portable computer, I can translate any kind of video, music and sounds. I can calculate every coordinate if you marks a point on my holo interface. Also i can be uploaded into your devices to be portable and prevent your phones from detecting by satellites and the other high-tech machines. Also, I can give you some advices if you want."

"Thank you, we're good. Please, connect us with general Minami." Kotori says, taking a deep breath, when TASFU starts dialing her mother's number.

"Connected."

Seven girls watched how TASFU hologram became a one big picture of general Minami in U.S. Army uniform. "Hello? Who is this?"

"It's me, mom.. Ghosts here too."

"Oh, hello everyone.. I guess that you know that colonel Parker is missing. We're trying to find him but it's just a waste of our time."

"General, it's captain Kousaka. Each squad member was attacked. Kotori found out that colonel Parker gathered some information about us, before he missed. We think that he is a traitor-..."

"No, captain. Colonel not from this type of a people. He gained information about you because TASFU needs to initialize you like a soldiers. This machine is useless without this information about you." Kotori's mom stops for a second. "But colonel is ok, he is alive."

"Well, that's good then.."

"Captain, you must understand that colonel is your commander. He receives his rank because he was a great soldier. And you must be proud that you have something like him in high command." General's words flies to girl's hearts. "Anyway, you have a new mission. I hope you remember that Russian terrorist Razumovsky? Well, this guy will meet someone from Los Diaz Cartel in Columbia in a few days. So, you know what kind of business you'll have there." She giggles, sipping some coffee.

"General, what about our equipment?" Maki asks, playing with her hair.

"You will have everything when you come to our base. I'll send somebody to take you from Hanayo's house. Any questions?"

"No, ma'am." Girls says in unison.

"Good. Check everything in TASFU, because we will upload it to your devices. Good luck, Ghosts."

TASFU breaks connection, transforming into men's hologram again. "Waiting for next orders."

"I need some air.." Honoka says, walking out of the room and house. She closes a door behind her, looking at the street and taking a deep breath.

"Honoka?" Kotori walks over ginger haired girl, handing her something. "I found this 'H' earring, it's must be your thing, hee hee."

Really, Kotori was right; Honoka reached her right ear, checking it, slightly widening her eyes. "Damn, thank you so much Kotori. This is really a thing for me.." Honoka takes her earring, placing it on her ear. "You want to know how I get this thing?"

"Sure, Honoka." Kotori's eyes lights up with enthusiasm, when Honoka suggests that.

Captain leans onto the fence, taking a deep breath. "It's a gift... From my little sister."

"You have a sister? Who is she?" Kotori asks and sits down closer to Honoka.

"I-.. Uhm... She's an year younger than me, but... She's always cares for me." Honoka smiles, wiping off her happy tear.

"I see... It's must be cool to have someone, who cares for you." Kotori narrows.

"What? What do you talking about? You have your mother, she is general by the way."

"It is a main thing, why I don't have anyone to take care of me..." Kotori looks down on her feet. "She always was in army, no one cared about me, so I had to taught how to keep going through the life by myself."

Honoka looks at her with pity, she leans to Honoka closer, placing her head on ginger haired girl's shoulder. She sobbs a couple of times, before she stands up, reaching for Honoka's hands.

"Relationship between me and my mother is complicated..." Kotori takes Honoka's hand, locking it with her own. "But I still thankful to my mom, because of her I met a lot of good friends." Sad smile appears at her face.

"Wanna hug?" Honoka asks her, standing up. Kotori nodded with response, causing Honoka to cuddles her like a teddy bear.

"I didn't have a good friend, so I couldn't told this anyone... Except Umi-chan~" Her cheeks slightly glowes.

"Did you became a good friends with Umi? Tell me."

"Honoka.." Kotori pauses for a seconds, looking into her blue eyes. She smiles, now that is happy smile, not a sad one. "In fact, Umi-chan is the best person I ever met. I can't remember someone that good and cute in all ways. She even gave me this."

Kotori reaches for her neck, unrevealing her neck to captain, letting her see the pendant with heart engraving on it. Honoka slightly widens her eyes, making a fake smile. "It's a good present, I like it."

"Really? I... Thank you, Honoka." Kotori hugged her another one time, sighing, because she was exhausted.

"Maybe it's time to have some rest?" Honoka suggests to her taupe haired friend, gesturing to the Hanayo's house.

"Yes, but far away from Maki and Nico. These two are incredible, hee hee." Kotori blushes violently, remembering the situation on the second floor, near the bathroom. "They're some kind of couple?"

Honoka shrugs, she realy don't know the answer. Maybe they are, maybe they aren't. Who knows? "I don't know Kotori, I need to ask Maki about it."

"Oh, all right..." She yawns, stretching a couple of inches higher than her height. "Now I better have some rest."

"All right, I don't mind." Honoka answers, waving her, until she comes in the house, closing the door behind her.

Ginger haired girl leans on the fence, looking in the dull sky. It was covered with many of clouds, preventing sun to touch Honoka's soft skin. Honoka bit her lower lip, thinking about everything that Kotori said to her.

 _What kind of game you're playing Umi?  
_

* * *

"I can help with something, nya?"

Catlike girl was sitting in the living room on some sofa with Hanayo, who was busy with working on her laptop. "No, Rin, thank you." Hanayo tries to run TASFU's programm on her laptop, but she fails, cursing out loudly. "Damn it, stupid computer."

"What's up, Kayochin~" Rin stands up and walks to her friend, leaning forward and holding her knees. "Can I help?"

"I'm need to run this programm, but I can't... And I don't know why." Hanayo looks at ginger, who is looking narrowly in the computer's screen.

"It's easy nya~ Let me do this!" Rin takes laptop from Hanayo, taking her seat next to brown haired girl.

Rin types something via the keyboard, running a command line and types TASFU's programm name as root. Few moments later, Rin claps her hands, smiling broadly. "Easy."

"Woah.. It was that simple...Ha ha.." Hanayo blushes, looking at Rin. "You must be cool in the computers?"

"Not really, I just know how to work with them, nya."

Rin's gaze fell on the screen, where was TASFU's programm menu.

 _[Welcome to Tactical And Supportive Fighting Unit menu]  
_  
[Commands]  
[Data Bases]  
[Settings]  
[Help]  
[Transfer]

"Let me finish Rin." Hanayo takes her laptop back, continuing her work.

"Kayochin, can you tell me what are you doing?" Rin asks, leaning on Hanayo's arm and rubbing her cheek with brown haired girl's arm, causing her to blush even more.

"I... Uh.. I'm working on its data base, because it won't work without any information. Ha ha..." Hanayo tries to move a little bit from Rin, but ginger takes her arm, causing purple eyed girl to shiver.

"Do you want to eat something? I have 'Snickers' nya."

Hanayo nods and Rin pulls out her chocolate bar, opening it and giving one part of it to brown haired. Both of them takes a bite of chocolate, moaning because of its sweetness.

"It's good." Hanayo says, placing the chocolate in her mouth. "Tfanf yuh."

"Hee heу, you're cute, when you eating nya." Rin makes cat smile, slightly blushing. "Can I take a photo nya?"

"Rhin, noah!" Hanayo tries to close her face with her hands, when Rin pulls out her smartphone and takes a selfie with brown haired girl. Her chartreuse eyes was lighted up with hapiness on photo. But Hanayo closed her face, causing Rin took a deep breath.

"Why you acting like that, it's just a photo.."

"I-.. I just don't want.." Hanayo blushes, looking at her computer's screen.

"You very shy, Kayochin.." Rin states, looking at her and moving her face closer to Hanayo, causing brown haired girl to widen her eyes. "But you very cute, nya."

Rin closes her eyes and moves her lips closer to the Hanayo's. Ginger carefuly kiss her friend and pulls herself away from her. "That's why I said that I like you back there, Kayochin~"

Both of them were blushed and Rin felt that Hanayo was uncomfortable with her. "I just want to take a shower, I hope you don't mind if I use your towel nya."

Rin stands up and leave the room, leaving Hanayo alone with her heart that beats like it's mad. Brown haired girl places her hands on it, calming her heart.

 _Rin is charming and I like her cat side, it's pretty._ Hanayo smiles, and continues her work with TASFU's programm.

* * *

"Hello? Hello?!" Parker ends his call, once he hear the ringing tone. "Dammit... I have only one chance... I hope that girls don't think that I'm a traitor, who leaks info about them.."

Middle-aged man dials Honoka's number, hoping that she answers his call.

"Hello, who is this?" Honoka says with playful voice.

"H-Honoka.. It's.. Colonel Parker... I-I know what do you all think about me, but please, that's not true.."

"I don't need any explanations, okay?"

"Captain, I-..."

"Because we all know that you never betray us, colonel. Even if you a dumbass, you're still a great fighter. That's why we all here, in Ghosts."

Parker wipes off his tear, wondering how soft he is. "Okay then, captain.. But... I still need to get out of Russia... Maybe you have a some ideas?"

She thinks for a moments, humming in the phone. "I have an idea! Take a plane!"

"You can't be serious.." Parker twitches his eyebrow. "Don't be dumb, captain."

"They won't search you on the plane, colonel. It's simple."

"All right, all right... Well, so I can't contact with our agents, we will take a plane."

"Wait, wait, wait... _We_?" Honoka asks.

"There are a couple of mercs, who saved me from this maniac Razumovsky. So... There is nothing you need to care about."

"Oh, okay. We have a new mission, so I guess that Ghosts needs you."

"All right, and... Where the hell are you, by the way?"

"San Jose, Hanayo's house."

"Well, if everything will be okay, we're going to take a plane this evening, I will be there in one day."

"I guess it's settled, huh? Good luck, colonel."

"Parker out." He ends his call, thinking about his new plan.

Colonel walks to their room, hearing a couple of voices behind the wooden door. He leans his ear to the door, trying to hear what they're talking about.

"We..stop.. us." Some girl says. Parker decides that he can't have anything from this conversation, so he just opens the door, stepping into the room and catching a nervous glares from both of girls.

"What?" He asks, walking to sofa and falling on it.

"Nothing, so... You have a plan?" blonde Russian asks, turning her head to Parker.

"Yes... We will take a plane."

Both of girls blinks their eyes for a seconds, before Eli speak again. "Are you idiot? They will track us down."

"No, they won't." He smirks, looking at smiling purple haired girl.

"Agrees. Razumovsky know us, and he certainly know that we just will not take a fly if it comes to this situation, where we need to get our asses out from here. So Eli, you're outnumbered, hee hee."

"Nozomi! How could you said it!"

"Simple, it's our lives by the way.. Besides, plane will get us to Nicochi faster than anything."

"Harasho, harasho, geez..." Eli stands up, pulling her pants down a bit. "So, are we gonna have a ride to airport or what?"

Blonde girl can't stop from thinking about her friend, who is alone there. Without anybody, who can help her. Or maybe it was just Eli's thoughts and Nico is okay there with someone, who _fell in love_ with raven haired girl.

Unfortunately, Eli couldn't know this, so they're just approaches to the end of all of them, without any idea that they're playing a dangerous game.

But nowadays there is one big game of thrones, where someone like Razumovsky rules the real power, while his soldiers dying somewhere for a cash.

 _Sad but true._


	6. Backstab

AN: I forgot to thank you for all these reviews you left for my fic.  
so, thank you all;  
Please, feel free to leave a review, it really inspires me.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Backstab.**

 **Somewhere around Columbia, four days later.**

Some lonely thug was walking around his patrol zone in jungles of Columbia, country of cocaine and drug lords. And Cartels, of course. This lonely black skinned thug was from Los Diaz Cartel, tattoos around his arm were showing it. His hands tightened on G36 in his hands, when something hushed in the nearest bushes. Thug slowly walks down there, checking it with barrel of his "Who's there?" He says, cocking his rifle. "I said who's there. You better get your fucking ass out from there or I-.. Grgh!"

There was a silenced shot. Marksman fired a single shot and lost her invisibility from camo cloak. But after a few seconds, she was covered again.

"It's Maki, I got one of them." She relays over her headset, looking around with her Mk 12 Special Purpose Rifle. "Sector is clear, you can move here, over."

"Good job, sergeant, we will be here in a seconds, second squad, move just a bit further than you are. Try to keep silence, we can't let them detect us."

"Roger that, captain." Parker answers her, doing what captain orders. In this operation, captain Kousaka was a leader of team, instead of corporal Parker, even if he was a colonel. But he was okay with that. Parker was a soldier, not a tactician.

Invisible Maki walks to the dead bandit's body, she takes his legs and drags him to the bushes, hiding a corpse. She quickly turns around, hearing some sounds behind her back. "Who is it? Nico-chan? Captain?" Maki says, looking around. She feels a little nervous, because it was their first real mission for the four months. "Come on, it's not funny, Kah-!"

Somebody catches her neck behind Maki, causing redhead to gasp for the air. Maki tries to struggle and pulls out her knife, when she hear how Nico tries to change her voice. "'Ho's thereh?"

"Idiot, I nearly killed you!" Maki whispers, pushing Nico off. Redhead huffs, turning her head away from private.

"Come on, it was fun, especially when you was squirming in my arms." She grins, gesturing something cute to Maki. Redhead then rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"You trying to piss me of, don't you?" Maki steps closer to her. "Every single day... Why? When I was pissed off in San Jose, you heard a lot about yourself Nico-chan."

Three invisible girls approaches Maki and Nico, turning their cloaks off. "Well, well, well.. Sergeant using every chance to flirt with private, right?" Honoka says, smiling, as she cocks her M16A3.

"I think that they're still cute, captain, nya~" Corporal Hoshizora meows, reloading her HK416.

"Stop talking about us like we aren't here!" Nico barks, stepping closer to the trio.

"Subordination, private. I guess you forgot to learn about it, right?" Umi teases her.

"Bla-bla-bla.. We're an elite force, fuck the subbordination!"

"Enough." Honoka raise her arm. "We're at work right now, so let's make everything clean and fast."

Everyone nods in silence, causing Honoka to smirk. "Good, then let's go. Second squad has his own mission, so we need to complete ours, before they can move into the area. Also, Rin, we have a wardrones, so if shit hits the fan, you'll be the one, who cover our asses."

Girls slowly walks past some casarms in Columbian village in the middle of the jungles. At least, there was a nice landscapes, but some fog covers the prettiest what this country has.

Maki checks the roofs with her rifle, Nico do the same. They took a role of marksmans in Ghosts squad. In fact, two marksmans in small squad is a dumb idea, but... It is fun, when somebody compete in something. Especially if they're Maki and Nico.

"Sector is clear, what the hell?" Umi says, thrusting her head through the hole in the wall of some building. "It's like... Abandoned..."

"It's a fucking Columbia, if here no cocaine, then this place is useless for these drug lords. Simply." Honoka shrugs off, walking past Umi and slightly tapping at her shoulder. "Come on, lieutenant, we must move."

"Roger."

Squad moved in the middle of this village, which was _really_ abandoned. This one was some kind of Ghost town from legends from Wild-Wild West. Luckily, there were no cowards in Ghosts squad. Or... Someone was?

"Brhh... It's kinda scary.. Let's get going, nya?" Rin shivers, shaking her head to lose all of her evil thoughts.

Honoka stops her squad, gesturing with her fist raised. "Tsh... Let's try our new toy." She turns on her attached to left arm TASFU's device, opening the menu. She taps at [Commands] button, clicking on the right button.

"TASFU is scouting the area, please wait." Robot voice came out from the device, catching girlish attention. "Scout is completed... There is a dozen of Cartel's members in your area, all around you, mostly in houses. They're armed with Russian weapons, one of them have RPG-7. Better keep your cloaks turned on and move further to your target, captain Kousaka."

"You've heard it, let's get moving, girls." Ginger says, walking to the near fence and trying to detect any Cartel members. "Strange, everything is clear..."

Suddenly, second floor's window of the nearest to Honoka building opens and some gangster leans out of it, holding his AK-74. He shouts something, causing every window in this village to open.

"Hold your position, they can't see us." Honoka orders, checking suppressor on her rifle. "Everyone have it?"

"Yea, I guess, we can take care of them with Nico-chan, cap." Maki suggests, aiming at some bandit in the window. "Orders?"

"I'm with Maki, we will kick their asses, right, slunt?"

"We need to make it quick, everyone, mark your target and relay, when you're ready to start this bloodbath."

Rin reaches out for her drone, sending it to fly. She connects to it via her device, taking a control over it. "Cover me, I'm goint to mark 'em all, nya."

Few moments later, every enemy except bomber with RPG-7, who will cause a lot of trouble for the squad, if he'll take an aim with his RPG. But Ghosts could be reckless sometimes, so they're just forgot about him.

Bad for them.

"Everyone is marked, captain, should we shoot them all?" Umi asks, tightening her grip on Masada ACR.

"Keep calm, lieutenant, just take your target." Honoka sighs. "Are we ready?"

"Yes."

"Shoot." Honoka orders, aiming at some poor guy.

Stiffled shots went through the cool, fresh morning air, leaving thugs dead. Village still are in the fog, so these guys are easy enemies for the elite soldiers. Maki pulls the trigger, killing the last Cartel member.

But there was another one.

Maki stood up without her invisibility, because of shooting the rifle, when some bandit with RPG rolled down his cover on the nearby roof, detecting Maki, who was far from her friends. He looks at her through his sunglasses, smirking and raising up his RPG. Thug places the rocket on his shoulder, aiming it at the Maki and catching her body right in the front of RPG's sight. Thug touches his finger at the trigger, preparing to bomb the redhead girl.

"Everything is clear, guys!" Maki moves her rifle to the right hand, raising it and placing at her shoulder with its stock.

Luckily for her, there was Rin, who was using the drone. "Maki, watch out!" She moves her drone to bomber, striking him with it and causing him to lose his balance.

Bandit tries to catch the drone, but catlike girl have a nice skills in drone controlling. Ginger tries to give some time for her squadmates to kill him, but they're just waits for something.

Thug catched the drone all of a sudden, kicking it with his boots and taking his RPG back in his hands agains. He took his aim with it again, but now Maki wasn't there. He slightly pushes himself out of cover, taking a look on the village and trying to understand how it's happened. And then silenced burst of fire rips his chest, causing him to fall over the roof.

"This is for my drone, you piece o' shit." Rin spits on the ground, turning away from the body of dead bandit.

"Sector is clear." TASFU reports, disappearing from Honoka's device.

"Thank you, TASFU. Connect me with Kotori as soon as possible." Captain orders to it, gesturing to all squad members. "Come on, we need to get going."

Redhead shivers but follows her commander. Ruby eyed girl keeps her eyes on Maki, pursuing for her.

"Maki, are you okay?" Nico asks worriedly. She takes a few steps to her friend, tapping her shoulder. "Hey, c'mon, you're alive."

"I could die a minute ago... Even if we're Ghosts, we must be careful.."

Maki blushed, when she felt how Nico hugged her behind her back. "You're not gonna die... Especially now, when we're working with my friends Eli and Nozomi. I thought that they liked you, when you met at the base.

"Yea... Especially now, with your _friends._ "

* * *

 **Couple of days ago, Travis Air Force Base, California.**

"Are you gonna meet them in your shorts and this T-shirt? Well, it's not the best way to meet your friends, actually... But who am I to speak with you like that?" Maki rolls her eyes, pulling up her pants.

"Shut up, I haven't seen them for four months, so give me a break, okay?" Nico rises from her bed and kisses Maki, trying to cheer her up. "I hope that they will like you."

"Wha-at?" Maki tries to cry out, but Nico pulls her back and continues on kissing her. Then couple breaks their kiss, staring at each other. "If you like me, than there is no problem."

"I've never said that I liked you, Maki.." Nico turns away from her, when Maki feels how her heart bumps, falling down to her deep cold soul.

"I'm gonna kill you..." Maki whispers, clenching her fists.

Nico turns back to her, moving close to Maki's face so she can feel her breath. "But I said that I love you, right? Don't tell me that you forget about it, slunt..." She quickly places a lips on redhead's cheek, giving her a short kiss and moves to the exit of the room. "Are you coming or what?"

Maki sighs but follows Nico. They are her friends, anyway. "Excellent, let's go, they have been waiting us for few minutes, so hurry up, Maki!"

Couple walks out of building, heading in the middle of the base, where colonel Parker, Eli and Nozomi are waiting for the raven haired girl to come up. Maki and Nico passes by some of soldiers, who greets them, when they walks up closer to them.

"It's nice to be a part of elite squad, huh?" Nico asks, smirking. "But I thought that nobody knew about your squad."

Maki shrugs off. "I don't know, maybe they knew, maybe not. Who knows?" She twirls her red hair locks, whistling something.

"Come on, what do ya want?" Nico rolls her eyes and stops, when colonel Parker appeares in her sight. "There he is. I-... I'm nervous as hell."

"Come on, Nico-chan, don't be a pussy." Maki teases her, pushing her forward. "Co-ome on, I'm with you, let's go to your friends... Wait.. This cute blondie is your friend?"

Nico glares at Maki with anger in her eyes. Maki nervously laughs, raising her hands. "Jus' kidding, come on."

Eli looks around, trying to close her eyes from the sun light with her palm. When Russian takes a quick glance on the road, she finds Nico. Eli opens her mouth, gesturing to Nozomi to come closer. "N-N-.. NOZOMI!" Russian cries out, running to her raven haired girl. "NICO!"

"E-Eli?!" Nico stands still, when blonde girl hangs on her neck, hugging her like a teddy bear. "Grgh... Eli.. Not that.. Tight."

"Huh? Sorry, Nico, I'm sorry.." She loosens her grip on Nico, looking at Maki, who stands behind raven haired girl. Eli looks at her face, realizing who she is. "You are the one from the roof.. It's better for you to go the fuck away from my Nico, before I kick your ass."

Maki rolls her eyes. "Who the fuck are you to speak with me like that?" She steps closer to blonde girl, staring into her blue eyes.

Eli pushes Nico away, standing in front of redhead. "I'm the mercenary, who could kill you back there in Syria. I pointed my gun right at your thin neck.." Eli twitches her eyebrow, when Maki smiles. "What? Do you think that I couldn't have kill you? I didn't do this, because you had my Nico."

"She isn't yours to speak about her like that." Maki facepalms, taking a deep breath. "I'm Maki Nishikino, anyway, 'nice to meet you'." Redhead holds out her hands to Eli.

Eli looks at Maki's hand with desgusting look on her face, but shakes it. "Eli Ayase. 'Nice' to meet you too."

"Hey, maybe you stop this fight, kyah?" Nico throws her hands in the air to stop Eli and Maki from fighting with each other.

Colonel Parker and Nozomi were watching this situation, laughing at how dumb these couple of girls looked. "Yeah, Elichi is... Eccentric a little, hee hee."

"Yeah, I found it out already, thank you." Parker smirks at purple haired girl, sighing in some relief. "Do you think that these two can get on with each other?"

Nozomi's smile fades away, when she hears colonel. She humphs, shaking her head.

"No. Not this time."

* * *

 **Columbia.  
**

Parker steps into the building, crawling to prevent any noise. He orders to Eli and Nozomi to stay outside of some casarms in the camp of Russian forces in Columbia.

"Shit, watch my back, newbies." Parker relays over the radio, pulling out his knife. He scans place with his high-tech eye device, detecting a couple of enemies in there.

Even if colonel was a some kind of command of Ghosts, he hadn't worn a camo cloak like the others. But, Eli and Nozomi don't have it too, so their second squad have some other objectives, instead of going through the bunch of cartel members. That's why Parker and girls sneaked into the Russian forces camp.

Also, Razumovsky must be somewhere here, so Parker will try to get his revenge if he can.

A couple of Russian soldiers were talking about something in Russian, one of them were smoking his cigarette and talking with another soldier, when something clanks behind Parker. He quickly reacts, rolling down the nearest bed.

"Hmph..." One of them humphs. "Ti eto slishal? Nado proverit." (Did you heard it? We need to check it.)

Second soldier nods, following first Russian on their way to the door. Colonel moves his body to the side of the bed that Russians won't see him. When they passes by middle-aged soldier, walking outside, Parker stands up from the bed and walking slowly behind these Russians. He prepares his knife to cut the troath of one of them, but this couple drops dead, when Eli and Nozomi cuts them with their knives, dragging to casarm.

"I was pretty clear, when I asked you to cover my ass, not front." He groans, pulling his bayonet back to his knife sheath.

"In fact, we've covered your ass, dear." Eli smirks, dropping the body of Russian soldier on the floor. "We need to get chanched, yes?"

Colonel nods, opening the unlocked lockers and trying to find some Russian uniform. "We will be right in front of Razumovsky."

Nozomi's eyes widens. "Are you sure? It's kinda difficult, when he knows our faces."

"Oh, don't worry, we have some masks to hide our faces." Parker grins, throwing some Russian camo pants and coat on the bed. "Besides, Russian loves the masks, so no one will have problems with it."

Blonde girl shrugs off, searching the body of dead soldier. She eyes a pistol grip and looks around that Parker won't see her. She quickly takes it and put it in her pocket.

"So, let's change our clothes and kick his ass." Eli suggests, nodding to excited colonel and pulling off her military jacket.

* * *

"So, did you reached the area?" Kotori asks, typing somethins as fast as she can.

"Looks like that. But I don't see anything. Just jungles. Can you help?" Captain sits on the some fallen tree, resting her head on her knees. It's kind of tough day for ginger.

"Well, I have some surprise for all of you." Hacker giggles.

"What do you mean, Kotori?" Umi twitches her eyebrow.

"Just get over these bushes. Just keep your camo cloak turned on. It's a really _big_ surprise."

Ghosts looks at each other, not fully understanding what taupe haired girl means. Maki rolls her eyes, taking a few steps into the bushes, until she get away from her squadmates sight. Nico's hearth bumps and she runs for her, also fading away in deep bushes.

"Sergeant? Private? Are you here?" Umi asks, worrying for her friends.

"Girls... You must come here... It's fucking madness." Maki states with shaking voice.

Honoka quickly stands up and gestures to Umi and Rin, who already steps into these bushes, running to their friends. Ginger takes a deep breath, running through this part of Columbian jungles. Honoka saw some bright light from some hole in the trees, rushing to it. She jumps out of bushes, eyeing her friends. When she reached them, Honoka pulled away Rin, stepping into some kind of circle that was made by Ghosts. Captain walks to Maki, who is sitting on her knees, looking at something on the ground. Honoka touches Maki at her shoulder, slightly leaning on her and looking at the something, which laying just in front of Honoka's leg.

"Holy. Shit."

Girls were looking at the semi-automatic Barret M107 anti-material rifle with few magazines near it. Maki tries to take it and holds in her arm, but she needs to use all of her strength to keep a rifle like this one.

"This is a real crazy shit. We wil gangbang this ruskey." Nico smirks, placing her hand at Maki's back and stroking it a little.

"Are you sure you can handle it alone Maki, nya?" Rin worries for her best friend a much.

Actually, Barret M107 is anti-material rifle and this type of rifles can easily blow off some car, even armored one. But this guy Razumovsky was a big pain in the ass. So, command give access to kill him via this monster.

Maki was excited. Even if she is a skilled marksman, she'd never shoot this kind of guns. AMR is something more than just a gun.

"I had to, Rin." She smiles softly, reloading her Barret. "Or you want to give it to Nico-chan?"

Ruby eyes fell on Maki so she could feel that Nico's wrath is unleashed. But then, raven haired girl calms down with fake smile on her face. "It's okay, I don't mind if Maki will shoot this guy."

Maki humphs, walking to the cliff of their hill. Redhead girl looks at the huge landscape she have in her sight. There is some village with wooden houses, and really big stone villa. with some garden in it.

"What's up, sergeant?" Honoka walks over her, watching the same picture.

"We are here, Honoka. Finally." She turns around, while her commander stands still with stone face. Her blue eyes were moving hastily around the area, eyeing everything that Ghosts will need in their next move.

"We will end this today." Honoka says, disappearing via her camo cloak.

* * *

Ghosts plan was really simple. But... these girls was far from some hard tactics. Thank God that Honoka is a real leader. She have her own charisma that keeps all of girls in peace. And no one else can be leader of this squad. Even colonel Parker.

Main objective is killing general Mikola Razumovsky. And there are Maki and Nico. Couple of marksmans becomes a snipers: Maki have her Barret M107, while Nico holds some binoculars, marking the enemies for her squadmates. In this time, first squad needs to get as close as possible to eliminate everything and everyone in this village. Honoka, Rin and Umi were prepared for it.

Parker, Eli and Nozomi were prepared too, even if their objective was some kind of different. Second squad needs to sabotage some targets and make sure that Ghosts will survive this mission.

Simple plan for hard mission. Maki was thinking a lot about it yesterday. Maki was thinking a lot since Nico had appeared in her life. This ruby eyed girl became more than just a friend in four months. But she always give Maki a hard time. Even now.

"Damn mosquitos." Nico slaps her face to kill insect, who are trying to suck some of her blood.

"Jungles."

"Thank you, what I would do without you, Maki." Raven haired girl sarcastically. "Keep an eye on 'em. I don't want to lose anyone."

"Me too, Nico-chan." Maki sighes.

Something hushes over their radio. Maki scrolls something on her device, adapting her radio.

"Sergeant, are you ready?" Honoka asks Maki, causing her hearth to bump. Redhead sighs, looking at Nico's smiling face.

"Come on, slunt. Let's finish it." Nico smirks, returning to her binoculars.

"I'm ready, taking an aim."

Maki leans to her Barret, opening its scope and looks into it. Ballistical x8 scope meets her with all kind of marks on it. "Nico-chan, distance to target?"

"I can't see him. We need to mark Razumovsky first as main target." Nico suggests, looking around the village and trying to find general. "Wait.. I see him."

Nico marks him and Maki quickly takes an aim at him. Maki leads sight of her rifle to his head, placing her index finger on the trigger.

"Captain, I have a clear sight." Maki relays over the radio.

"Good, wait until wind get down, then take your chance."

Maki follows the Honoka's order, waiting a minute. Redhead adjust her ballistical scope to have a clear line between her rifle and Mikola's head. Maki watches, how his camo coat stops to trembling because of wind and takes a deep breath.

"Shoot this fucker." Nico whispers to her friend, looking at him in her binoculars.

"Take your shot, sergeant."

Maki watches how Mikola raise his arm to rub his forehead, pulling the trigger and firing a dead shot, when she hears a gunshot and felt the sharp pain on her left shoulder. Maki slightly twitches her arm, causing barrel to move away a bit, because of pain. Then she finally fires with her Barret.

* * *

 **A couple of minutes ago.**

"I don't know what do you want to do with these americans, but I'm sure that you will handle this, mister Razumovsky." Some dark-complected latino old man with brushed grey hair says, slightly tapping at Mikola's shoulder.

"I guess you've heard that I captured one of their colonels, didn't you? Anyway, I guess you know everything." Bald man sighs.

"You're right, mister Razumovsky. We know everything. We even know that these americans are here."

Russian twitches his eyebrow, staring at latino old man. "How do you know?"

She laughs, stroking his grey hair. "You're not a dumb, general. Don't you even thought thay these 'heroes' is hunting on you?"

"I... I... Suka, I thought that my mercenary killed them a week ago. This fucker Kozen lied to me."

Old man nods his head, crossing his arms. "That's what you get, when you trust someone, who younger than you."

Mikola shakes his head and rubs his forehead, taking a deep breath.

 ***SWUSH***

Bald man hears something, lowering his arm... or what's left of it.

Mikola's eyes widens, when he looks at his arm. Razumovsky fell on his knees, his right hand severed from his body. "A-A-RGH!" He cries out, holding his bleeding arm.

Then Ghosts appears from nowhere. Rin cuts someone's neck with her knife, firing a couple of shots with her pistol. When one Russian aims at catlike girl, Umi quickly drops him on the ground, kicking his head with stock of her rifle. Blue haired girl then finish him with one single shot. Captain Kousaka takes two enemies from Los Diaz Cartel, she crawles to their back, taking gun of the first bandit away and shooting at rifle of second man. Then ginger jumps away and watches how a couple of unarmed guys moves to her slowly. Honoka grins, dropping her M16A3 on the ground.

"Come on, don't be a pussy.." She mocks, gesturing to them to come over her.

Left bandit take his move, shouting to fears Honoka at some way. He rushes to her, trying to punch her face. Ginger waits, until he come closer and dodges his punch, quickly pulling out her M9 knife and jabbing bandit's stomach with it. Honoka slides her knife, cutting out cartel member's stomach. Then she puts her knife out, preparing for another thug to attack her. He kicks her leg, causing Honoka to fall on the ground. Thug walks over ginger, leaning down and taking her head, when Honoka cuts his neck off with her knife, causing cartel member to let her go and fall on the ground. She sighs in relief, standing up and walking to her M16A3. She heard some quick footsteps and turns around, widening her eyes.

* * *

When Ghosts were busy with fighting their bodyguards, old man walked over Razumovsky, pulling out some syringe with something purple inside. "Well, mister Razumovsky, I guess, that is time to test our new... Hmph... Drug is a perfect word for it." Old man injected it into Mikola's arm, when he was shocked because of losing his arm.

Razumovsky feels that narcotics spreads all over his blood, capturing his body and his mind. Mikola tried to stop the old man, but he was too weak because of his injury. "Good, good. How are you feeling, general?"

After a few seconds, Mikola stands up, looking at his wound. Blood stops and Mikola tries to look at it proper, not fully understanding what happenening. "Come on, general. You must kill these Americans, who did it to you."

Mikola groans, straining his muscles and looking for his enemy. He watches how someone kills his soldier with knife, cutting his neck. Razumovsky tries to scream something, running to American soldier.

Honoka turns around, as she hears a quick footsteps and faces her enemy. Mikola kicks her down to the ground with his shoulder, causing her M9 to fall far from its owner. Honoka tries to reach for her Colt, when Mikola steps on her hand, breaking it with his heavy army boots and causing her to let out a full of suffering cry.

"Do you like it? Wait up, I will cut your fucking arm soon and you will taste the real pain." Mikola laughs, taking Honoka's neck and lifting her up.

"L-let me go!" Honoka squirms, trying to get away from his arm, but Mikola's strength don't let her do this.

Something clicked behind Mikola's back, causing him to turn around. There is colonel Parker with blood all over his head. "You will have her only over my dead body." He lifts his AK-12 upwards, aiming at Razumovsky's head and pulling the trigger, when drugged Russian throws Honoka to him. Ginger hits colonel's chest, causing him to drop his rifle and flying with him another meter. Honoka lands on Parker, so he ease the pain for her.

Razumovsky walks over the couple of soldiers, taking Parker by his collar and raising him up. Colonel looks into his red eyes; they're full with blood. Parker tries to take Mikola's arm and when he places his hand on it, he feels how Razumovsky blood pulses through his veines. Then Russian roars right into his face, drawing his wounded arm behind him, preparing for the punch.

"Who the fuck are you?" Colonel asks, trying to reach for his pistol.

Mikola laughs like a madman, leaning to Parker's face. "I'm..." He stops, grinning with his, pleased to his question. "I'M YOUR DEATH!"

Razumovsky raises his arm upper, throwing Parker to the nearest wall. Colonel hit the wall with his back, leaving some cracks on it. He fall on the ground unconscious, moaning something.

Honoka was watching how Mikola throws Parker. She tries to reach for 1911, opening her holster, when general grabs Honoka by the helmet.

"You will go with me, stupid bitch."

"And if I'm refusing to go with-!" Mikola hits her with palm, leaving her cheek red as tomato.

"I said you will go with me. Or I will kill you."

Honoka's heart bumps. She looks down, tears appeares from her blue eyes, rolling down her cheeks. "Come on, kill me!"

Mikola was in anger. His arm shaking violently, he twitches his eyebrows a lot, winking a much. He roars again and hit Honoka's head with his fist. Then he takes her legs, starting to drag her away.

 _U-Umi.. Rin.. M-Maki... Why?_ Honoka thought and began to pass away, leaving all of her bad feelings.

* * *

Maki felt that she was shot right in the her left shoulder. She pulls the trigger quickly, trying to stand up from the ground and reach for her pistol, when someone shots her again: now in her leg, causing redhead to fall.

"Maki!" Nico and Maki are alike in their reaction. But bullet didn't shot Nico yet, and it was something strange.

"I'm okay, just watch these jungles, give me some time." Maki cocked her FN Five-Seven, aiming at jungles they came from. She was pretty scared, Maki thought about who could know about this way?

Something clicks into Maki's mind. She realized who shot her a minute ago.

"Eli fucking Ayase... Show yourself! Or you gonna shoot me without a glaring at my face?!" Redhead cries out, when some single bullet hits the ground near her.

Nico widens her eyes, when bushes starts to shaking. Blonde girl with AK-12 walks out from jungles with sad smile on her face. Nozomi was behind her, holding S&W 442 revolver. Couple of mercs moves closer to Nico. Raven haired girl sobs out loudly but raises her Glock, aiming at her head. Blonde stops, looking down and laughing.

"Nico, we're finally together... You, Nozomi.. And me.. Together." Eli takes a few more steps, when Nico flicks off the safety of her Glock.

"Leave us, or I shoot you Eli, I swear.." Lonely tear falls from her eye, flying away from her face. At the same moment, when tear touched the ground, Nozomi's revolver thundered a single time.

Nico saw bullet trajectory, but she standed still, even with bullet, which had hit raven haired girl in her right shoulder.

"Nicochi... I.." Purple haired girl stops, when Nico falls on the ground without feeling.

Redhead widens her eyes, holding her gun aimed at blonde's head. "If you move a bit I'll blow your fucking brains off." Her amethyst eyes falls on Nozomi, who is on her way to take an aim at redhead. "I wouldn't be so sure about your reaction, if I were you. I am a marksman anyway."

Eli looks at Nozomi, who just shrugs off, dropping her revolver on the dirty ground. Eli refuses to drop her AK, even if she is on Maki's gun fire line.

"Are you stupid? Drop your fucking gun." Maki slowly stands up, still holding Eli on the sight of her pistol. "Do you hear me? Hello? Ruskie?"

Eli's adrenaline rushes through all over of her body, causing to make an unbeliviable actions. Half russian throws her AK-12 to Maki, causing her to dodge the weapon. It gives Eli some time, she pulls out colonel's stolen Berreta 92, cocking it.

Maki stands up from the ground, trying to touch her wounded leg, when she looks at Eli with a gun.

 _This is it? Ending of the story of the best U.S. Army's marksmans? That sucks then..._ Maki grins, when Eli comes over redhead, aiming at her chest with black Berreta.

"Come on, do you want to die so easily?"

"I'm not the one who'll die today, blondie." Maki keeps her evil smile on her face. "If you don't mind."

Maki reacts very quickly: redhead just kicks Berreta out of blonde's hand, leaving her unarmed. "Even if I'm in bad shape, I still able to kick your fucking ass."

"Let's check our skills, if you want." Eli accepts the duel, moving her hand behind her back and gesturing to Nozomi, when Maki do her first punch, hitting Eli's face.

Blonde slightly steps back because of unexpected punch, flying into a rage. Eli tries to kick Maki with her leg, but redhead dodges this strike, sliding to Eli's back and grabbing her waist. Maki quickly sits down on her knees, trying to knock over her Russian enemy. Eli loses her balance because of dirt under her legs and she fall on her back because Maki places a shoulder behind her legs. Half Russian hits Maki's face with her leg, throwing her a bit away.

Meanwhile, Nozomi takes her gun and outflanks sergeant. Her green eyes fell on the redhead, when she was beating Eli to the ground with her fists. Nozomi's heart bumps and she aims at Ghosts member, cocking her Smith&Wesson.

"Last words?" Maki asks, pulling out her knife and swinging it slightly upper Eli's head.

"You better learn how to watch your back." Half Russian grins, causing Maki to feel herself uncomfortable.

Sergeant looks around, not eyeing another merc. She decides to finish off this blonde and then find another one girl.

 ***Blam***

Shot from Nozomi's revolver hits Maki's waist, knocking her to the ground. Bullet didn't hit Maki so bad, because of her rifle magazine on her waist, but it still was .44, which had an extraordinary power. Maki groaned and tried to crawl to the beated blonde, when she saw how purple haired merc walked out from jungles. It leaves her two decisions.

[Run to Nico and covers her]

[Finish off blonde girl and tries to kill another merc]

Maki choosed first way. She throws her knife to Nozomi, causing her to dodge it. Redhead runs to Nico, slightly limping. At her way, she takes a Berreta from the ground. Maki looks all over wounded Nico; blood is drooling from her wound, her skin is slightly pale. Redhead quickly takes her by the shoulders, lifting her. In this time, Eli and Nozomi walks over them.

"Let us go, she wounded, look. You have no medicine to keep her alive." Maki tries to pursuade them, tigtly hugging Nico, who is in complete unconsciousness.

"And you have no squadmates. They're dead already." Eli grins, leaning to the ground and taking her AK-12. "Just give us Nico and you'll die quickly."

Maki takes another step back closer to cliff. "When my heart keep beating, you won't have her."

"Just let her go!" Nozomi aims at the Maki's Berreta, firing one shot. Berreta just knocks out from Maki's hand, leaving her wrist in sharp pain.

Nozomi walks closer to Maki and take Nico from her hands. Maki just fall on her knees, crying out loudly.

 _S-sorry, Nico-chan. I failed... I couldn't save you.._

Eli takes S&W revolver from Nozomi, walking over crying Maki. "I guess it's time to say goodbye."

Maki puts her hand on the knees, taking a deep breath.

"Now it's your turn to say your last words, bitch." She lifts her hand with revolver in it, taking an aim at Maki's head.

Amethyst eyes stares into blue ones, causing Eli to shiver a little, but blonde quickly turns this feeling off. "Please... Save Nico.. And tell her that I love her."

Half Russian twitches her eyebrow. "You love Nico?" Eli feels how her blood pulsates under her skin. "No."

Maki closes her eyes and prepares to fast death, when revolver clicks in front of her. Eli pulls the trigger a couple of times, realizing that it has no ammo. Then she glares at Maki, who opens her eyes.

"Hmph, I have an idea." She leans closer to redhead. "Do you remember Syria, huh? Roof, you and Nico.. We were watching for her. Watching how you kicked her face with your leg, you fucking whore."

Maki looks down. She have no words to say. Maybe she is a really bad friend to Nico and these two is her true friends?

"Well, you tries this kick too." Eli smiles, standing up. "But it will be lethal."

Half Russian swing her leg, kicking Maki's face, causing her to fall from the pretty high hill. Eli runs to the side of it, watching how Ghost member falling from the cliff. Maki hits cliff a couple of times and then falls into the deep jungles with all kind of palms, bushes, grass and rocks.

Eli sighs in a relief, turning around to Nozomi, who stands with poker face and holds Nico. Half Russian take a look at Nico's wound and feel a bit nervous. "Let's get going. We need to get the hell out of here."

"What we will say to Nico? You heard her... She was-.. In love with Nico?" Nozomi took a look at Nico, who had a very sad look on her face, like she knew everything that happened here.

"I don't care, Nozomi. We returned our friend. It was our mission. And now, everything will be okay for us."

"And what are we going to do? We have no other way than joining Mikola's squad again." Nozomi cries out, causing Eli to think about it.

Some bushes moves with a loud sound, attracting girlish attention. "Who's there?!" Eli shouts, raising her AK-12.

Bushes moves again and someones just fly out from there. Person have camo clothes and mixed patch on its shoulder's side. Patch with American flag and ghost skull. Person moans something, Eli take a few steps closer and looks at face of unknown Ghosts member. It is a girl and she has a bright brown hair, girl opens her blue eyes for a second, eyeing Eli and closes it, falling in unconsciousness.

Then someone steps out jungles. Eli took a look at him and widened her eyes: it was general Razumovsky.. Without his right hand. She aims her AK-12 at him, placing her index finger on the trigger.

"Hahaha, I'm not here for a good fight..." Mikola eyes Nozomi with Nico in her arms and smiles. "You've found her? Nice, if I can clop, I definetely do it." He jokes about his bad wound.

He moves to unconscious Honoka and stop, when he feels that Eli is ready to pull the trigger. He grins, leaning to captain and taking her by her helmet. Mikola lifts her up, looking straight into her face.

"I will forgive you, if we get the hell out of here. These bitches had killed almost all of my people there... so we need to move to another village, where I have some forces." Mikola drops Honoka on the ground and rubs his head. "So, you'll help me or what?"

Eli think about what he suggest to them. Blue eyes falls at Nico and Nozomi, who has a fearful look on her face. The only chance for them to survive is accepting it.

And Eli accepted it.

* * *

AN: I will upload the end of act 1 in a few days, so stay tuned, guys.  
SFN out, peace!


	7. Despair

**AN: Hey, guys, what's up?  
I told you that I'm gonna update story in a few days, but something gone wrong.  
anyway, I hope you like my story this far.**

* * *

 **End of act 1: Friendship**

 **Chapter 6: Despair**

A faint smell of gunpowder still hangs in the air, as Ghosts continues to fight with their enemies in some forbidden village around the Columbia. Ghosts squad member Hoshizora Rin was alone in the middle of the street, trying to find her friends.

"Lieutenant, where are you?!"

"I'm here, Rin, c-.. Ghargh!" Umi shouted, suddenly gulping and making Rin more nervous than she was.

Ginger runs for her friend, placing stock of her HK416 rifle on the shoulder. Ghost came to the place, where she heard Umi's voice, and began to search the area. Rin comes round the corner of some house, when someone raises his shotgun in side of her and fires, knocking her over. Ginger lands on the ground, touching the wound on her waist. Rin tries to reach her rifle, when cartel's thug fires another time; this shot throws away Rin's weapon now, leaving her defenseless. Footsteps behind her grew louder and Rin was reduced to crawling away from it. After a few moments, Rin looks back, eyeing no one. Girl sighs in relief and turns her head back. She opens her eyes, looking at the tall man with shotgun in front of her. He grins, kicking girl with his leg, causing her to gasp.

"Hey, bitch, look what I got here." He puts his shotgun down, puliing out his knife and taking his seat on the squirming Rin. "Stop squirming you bitch."

He takes off her black beanie and pulls her short orange hair, lifting her head. Rin tries to drop him from her back, but thug holds her arms tight, leaving her no space. Tears appears in the sides of chartreuse eyes, when bandit places his knife against Rin's throat. "Wanna know how many people I killed with this thing? I'm sure you do."

Rin closes her eyes, when someone attacks bandit, pushing him off the wounded girl. Blue haired girl without her helmet strikes his head and thug drops his knife, standing up and preparing for the melee fight.

"And you're her girlfriend, huh?" He grined, trying to kick Umi's leg, but it was unsuccessful. Umi jumps back, spiting some blood on the ground.

"Come here, or are you afraid of me?" Her amber eyes fell at him, Umi was in deep anger and she attacked him again, starting a real fight.

Rin watches, how her friend, who have some wounds too, fights with her enemy. Ginger finds thug's shotgun and wants to take it, trying to stand up, but Rin falls again, because of her wound.

Umi punches thug in the face and tries to kick his stomach with her leg, when bandit suddenly catches her leg and pulls it, causing Umi to fall. Lieutenant falls on the ground and thug jumps on her, taking her neck with his hands in a brutal grip, forcing Umi to resists his hands to keep her alive.

"Just die, stupid..." He says, puliing Umi's head to the ground.

Rin eyes cartel's thug above her friend and tries to reach the shotgun, when she detects a knife just near her neck. Girl takes it and tries to stand up. Rin waist's clothes were soaking wet because of blood, but she resisted the pain and stood still, slightly moaning. Bandit hears her moans, slapping Umi's face one more time and standing up from blue haired girl, who tries to get some breath.

"What? You want more, nasty whore?" He smirks, stretching his back a little.

Rin stood in fight pose, but everything in front of her was in deep blur, so she wasn't able to fight with this cartel's bandit. He moves closer slowly, causing Rin to slash some air with the knife. She was nervous and her opponent stayed calm for the last moment, when another unexpected thrust left a cut on thug's cheek, driving him mad. Rin tries to focuse, when some punch knocks her over, leaving her without a weapon. Bandit comes to her, placing his leg on her wound and pushing it violently. Rin let out a suffering cry, trying to lift his leg up.

"You know, why I like to kill the women? It's easy to kill them, that's it." He bends over the ground and takes his knife, spinning it around his hand. "Don't worry, it wouldn't hurt you that bad as shotgun did."

He laughs, when something roars in the air. Then it shocks the ground, causing thug to slightly lose his balance and look in the side, where this sound comes from. In a few seconds, a couple of UH-60 helicopters appears in the sky, firing with their machine guns at someone in the village. Thug widened his eyes, when some wardrone with minigun on top of it came out the corner. Metal robot moves a bit forward, targeting cartel bandit above the Rin. Minigun spins a little, firing a burst of fire at the thug, piercing him with holes. Thug falls on his back; Rin unleashes a sigh in relief, trying to touch her wound.

Umi made her way to Rin, falling near her and spitting some blood from her mouth. She was really tough, even with all kind of injuries that she had, she still was able to fight with enemy. That is why Ghosts is elite soldiers; they're just never give up without a fight.

But this fight was merciless for Ghosts. Honoka was captured by general Razumovsky, Maki was kicked down the hill in the full of darkness jungles and colonel Parker was badly wounded.

But Rin and Umi knows nothing about. They knows nothing about that their friends in danger now. About that they're still in danger.

Luckily, somebody has sent wardrone and there were some U.S. special unit soldiers squad behind it. And agent Koizumi was their leader. Each member of Hanayo's squad had camo suit with armor, mask, and cap or panama. Hanayo eyed the Ghosts, who were wounded bad. She gestures to medics and they're runs for them with cover of other members of her squad.

"Girls, what the hell!" Hanayo cries out, falling on her knees and looking at wounded Rin.

"Hee he... It could be worse Kayochin..." Rin tries to say it with smile on her face, but she coughs with blood, taking a deep breath.

Umi holds her stomach, and tries to wipe off the blood from cuts on her face. "Tsh... Rin, try to keep silence, you need it." She then takes a look at ginger's wound, shaking her head, when medical officers offers Umi some help. "Help her first, she barely breathe, can't you see?"

Rin groans, when medics puts her on some kind of stretcher and lifts it up. Ginger could feel how her guts moved upside down, she was absolutely terrified by this pain. Rin felt someone's hand on her own and opened the eyes, looking at Hanayo, who stood still with worried look on her face.

"I'm okay, Kayochin." Rin smiles, resisting the pain and strokes her friend's hand. "Don't worry, about me, please nya." She tries to meow and blows her a kiss.

Medics lifted stretcher up and began to walk to the side that wardrone and squad came from. Rin touch her wound again, hissing because of pain. She sighed, resting up her head and passed out, thinking about her good friend Hanayo.

Hanayo stands still, tears appears at her eyes. She was ready to cry, when someone took her hands, causing her to turn around.

"She will be okay, Rin is strong. You just need to believe in it." Umi says with sad smile on her face. She was exhausted and each part of her body were in a deep pain.

"I know... But!" Hanayo wipes off some tears. "But I love her... And I'm afraid that she can die.."

Umi sighs and hugs Hanayo, carefully stroking her back. "Try to calm down, Hanayo. Rin will be okay."

Hanayo break their hug, looking in amber eyes. "Look, we lose our connection with Honoka and Maki. Where are they?"

Umi widens her eyes, opening her device and connecting into united tactical interface of Ghosts, clicking on 'Users' button.

[ _Cpt. Kousaka **Disconnected**_ ]  
[ _Lt. Sonoda **Connected**_ ]  
[ _Sgt. Nishikino **Disconnected**_ ]  
[ _Cpl. Hoshizora **Connected**_ ]  
[ _Pvt. Yazawa **Connected**_ ]

"What the hell? Why are they disconnected from our channel?" Umi twitches her eyebrow, trying to test connection to their systems. "Oh... No.."

Hanayo looks down, moving closer to Umi and placing hand on her shoulder. "It could means a few things... Maybe they're passed out... Broke their devices... Or.. Died."

Umi falls on her knees and lays on the ground, taking her knees and forcing them to her stomach. "No... No..."

"Umi... I will go with Rin... S-sorry that I couldn't help you earlier.." She turns away from blue haired girl and follows the stretcher with her wounded friend.

Hanayo looks at her with sadness in her eyes. Two of them can be dead, one is somewhere else, Rin is wounded and can't keep fighting, so it means that Umi is alone here, in the village full of dangerous people.

Bad thoughts falls on the girls. They're starts to think about their disconnected friends. About Honoka and Maki. And if first girl was missed in action, second one was wounded somewhere in the deep jungles. Was she even alive or... Passed away because of her wounds?

Nobody knows. Except Maki herself.

* * *

Jungles were filled with the silence. There were no one, except body of some girl with red hair, who was washed ashore a couple of minutes ago. Tears of blood were trickled down her bullet wounds on left shoulder and leg. Maki slowly opens her eyes, adjusting to the sun light. She was laying down on the ground, river water was touching her legs, leaving them wet. Wounded girl tries to stand up, but she can't move a single part of her body.

 _What a mess... I knew that these bitches were mad, but shooting at their friend? Freaking Russians, they're psychopaths..._ Maki thought, slowly touching her face with her good arm.

"Shit, damn bitch broke my nose.." Maki's nose hurts as hell, as she touches it, so she decides to stay calm and take some rest on the ground.

Maki looks around, eyeing nothing useful. Redhead thought about weapons and then remembered that she was forced to leave her weapons on the hill. Girl take a look at her device, detecting some cracks on it.

 _Good job, Maki, you break your high-tech device that costs all of your salary for this month!_ Maki rolls her eyes, taking her seat and moaning because of pain. She wasn't too smart to think about next plan, so she just called out for some help.

"Hey! Somebody?! I'm here, help me!" She cries out, and then places her head on her knees, mumbling something to herself.

Maki don't know, what to do with situation like this. She never was wounded and alone without anything that could communicate her with other squad members. _Maybe I'll try to turn this thing on, maybe it's still working?_ Girl pushes the button and holds it for a few seconds, causing cracked screen to blink a few times. After a few moments, _'Welcome back, sergeant Nishikino!'_ sign appeares at the screen, Maki quickly shuts it off, pushing [Commands] button and sending a SOS-message to everyone, who are connected in the network right now. Then screen just turns off, fading away. Maki blinks a couple of times, realizing that her device is completely broken. Then something behind her hushes, causing redhead to turn her head there. Luckily, no one was there, so Maki just shrugs and turns around to the river.

Another hush came out from her back. "It's doesn't funny, wind, come o..." She turns around one more time and break her speech, eyeing some dog in front of bushes. Big German shepherd was breathing quickly with tongue out of his mouth. She also eyes redhead girl, moving his head to side and trying to looks at her properly. Redhead widens her eyes and feels how her breath stops in the throat. Then dog utters some sound, making its move to Maki, who turns around to animal, slightly crawling back to river. But Maki was forced to stop, when her hand felt cold water. Dog reaches Maki, looking at girl with its brown eyes. Redhead just turns her head away from dog, closing her eyes. She prays, begging that dog to leave her alone. Then Maki felt something warm on her cheek, she opened her right eye and eyes excited dog, who was sitting on her legs.

"W-.. Hey, buddy.." Maki slightly strokes dog's head, scratching behind its ears, causing dog to breath quickly and rub his head against Maki's chest. "There you go, there you go... Where are your owner, boy?"

Dog barks, turning to bushes and slightly gesturing to the jungles with short nod. Shepherd then runs to the deep jungles, disappearing in it, forcing Maki to stand up and resists her pain.

"W-wait! Wait for me!" She runs after dog, limping because of wounded leg. "Shit.." She hisses every time, when something touches her wounds, hurting Maki a lot, as she moves through the jungles.

After a couple of minutes wandering in jungles, Maki moves some bushes in side, stepping out from deep jungles. She saw how some old man stretched dog's back, muttering something to himself. Then he lifts his head and take a look at Maki. He whistles something, still stretching the dog.

"Well, I guess that you are American... Even if you kinda Asian..." He smirks. "I knew that you came here for this Russian general... Come here, don't be afraid."

Maki gulps some air, limping to the old man. When she came closer, his smile widened, in a moment, he knocked redhead over, pulling out his hunting knife. Old man swings it to her eye, stopping in a few inches from it. "And i know that you killed my men."

Maki's pupils widens, as she feels that something sharp bury into her arm. Her gaze falls to her right arm, where old man inject some syringe with green liquid inside. Maki can't even squirm, because if she moves just a little, this psycho will cut her eye. "There there... Tsh... It's okay, everything is oka-!" He gets his syringe away, when Maki hears someone's footsteps in side of her. Dog just barks a couple of times, baring its teeth. Old man just puts his knife away from Maki face, standing up. "Well well, your friends here too, ha ha?" Maki lifts her head to see persons old man talks about. Maki eyes lit up, when she saw how blue haired girl leads some squad of U.S. SEAL.

"Drop your fucking knife. And step back from her. Do it." Umi orders to old man, aiming at him with her scratched ACR. She eyed his dog, gesturing at her, causing some SEALs to took their aim at it. "And calm down your dog, until we shoot her."

Old man nods, smirking and taking dog by its collar, pulling shepherd back. "You want to know, who I am?" He humphs, taking his seat on the ground, when Umi runs to Maki, leaning to her redhead friend.

"W-what did you inject you.. f-fucker.." Maki felt nervous; image in her eyes were shaking a little, causing to lose her concentrate.

Old man just chuckles, rubbing his beard. "It's our new drugs, all kind of color and all kind of effect. Perfect, isn't it?" He strokes his angry dog a bit, calming her down. "I didn't inject full syringe, so she would be high around a minute. Small dose, that's it."

"You motherfucker.." Umi stands up and aims at his head, flicking off safety of her Masada ACR. "Last words?"

He shakes his head, looking straight into amber eyes. "I think you need information about that Russian terrorist, don't you?" Old man whistles, turning away his head from Umi. "Or about your friend with M16..."

Umi and Maki widens their eyes, when old man speak about Honoka. He knew something, but only Umi could ask him a question, because Maki was drugged.

"Tell us everything.."

Old man grins, lowering his head. He starts from the beginning of his relationship with Russian terrorist. About receiving money from him. About everything that involves general Razumovsky in some way. And about Honoka and wounded colonel, of course. He saw, how Razumovsky threw him into the wall and how he beated captain. He also told everything he knew about Mikola's bank accounts and places, where he had money, weapons and gear for his PMC.

But, above all, this latino old man told them about how he injected Razumovsky with some kind of microchip, which could generate narcotic substance into human organism.

In return of all his information, Umi spares his life. Almost in despair, blue haired girl lifts up her wounded friend with red hair. Maki slowly came into consciousness, cuddling lieutenant and causing old man to chuckle.

 _Nico, where are you... I need you.._ Maki felt on her knees, but was quickly pulled up by her blue haired friend. Umi stretches Maki's back a couple of times, when tears appears in her amethyst eyes.

Maki's eyes widened, when she recalled, what happened to Nico and her at this hill. And if Maki hit Mikola's arm instead of his head, that means Eli screw up her shot.

 _I will fucking kill them._

Redhead buries into Umi's shoulder and let her tears to fall from her eyes. Her body was a big spot of pain, but somehow, she wasn't bleeding at all. Like old man's drug heal her in some way.

"Maki.."

Redhead steps back and break her hug with Umi, looking into her amber eyes. Her wounds were burning, but even with this pain, Maki stood still, because of anger in her mind.

"We will find them. I swear." Umi looks down, sobbing; then she lifts her head and face her friend. "And then they'll find out, what means Ghosts revenge."

* * *

The sun was setting with heartless rapidity, burning skin of every persons, who didn't find a cover from it. Tough Columbian jungles met Ghosts with unexpected violence. It was a real defeat, each squad member were wound, two of them were captured by their enemy and main target got away from them.

But Maki ripped Mikola's hand off, so Ghosts had some success in operation.

So, now Ghosts will be busy with trying to find their squad mates. And this Russian terrorist, who have a powerful drug in his veins.

Rin and Hanayo.  
Umi and Kotori.

Each girl have somebody to support them.

 _Except Maki._

Redhead was alone again. Lonely and cold heart returns in her body. She was merciless again.

Since her father passed away an years ago, she became irritable and self-contained. Rin were helping her to overcome this pain, but she couldn't just got Maki away from all bad thoughts that fell on her after death of her father. She felt burden of it more deeply than ever.

Nobody except Rin knows it. Even Nico.

But Nico's father is dead too.

Two girls were companions in misfortune, maybe because of it, they saw something in each other. For this short time, Nico attaches to Maki. Raven haired girl never felt what is love. Maki never felt it too.

Breaking someone's nose was a great way to finding your love, but somehow two girls could get on with each other.

Nico broke the ice on Maki's heart.

And Maki released Nico from suicidal thoughts that pursued raven haired girl all of her life.

They can't be without each other. No way, girls won't survive without a loved one in their heart.

Ghosts was in despair, fear and panic. This day was a day, when elite soldiers lost their friends; friends were far more valuable than anything else.

But... They're Ghosts. Hearts of their enemies were filled with terror, when they showed up on the battlefield. These girls never was in habit of losing.

Their wrath is unleashed.

It means that Razumovsky need to find some real protected cover soon.

Because Ghosts...

Ghosts will come for him, wherever he hide. And then they will have their revenge.


	8. Blue eyes of the devil

Hello guys, it's me again, I just feel sorry for not updating my stories for over a month, so don't be angry please :c.  
I hope you like the twists of plot that far,  
feel free to leave a reviews and your thoughts, I really need your support guys.

* * *

 **Act 2: Revenge.**

 **Chapter 7: Blue eyes of the devil.**

 **One week later, Siberia.**

Eli is sitting at the table with tired look on her face; she takes a look at her reflection in the mirror on the wooden table, while she's busy with reloading her M1911. Russian shivers, when she hears some clang behind her back. Asian mercenary, who have an order to keep his eye on the new general's prisoner, opens the door and whistles to Eli Ayase.

Honoka Kousaka, Eli Ayase, Nozomi Toujou and Nico Yazawa... This four won't get on with each other, even if their lives would be on that. Eli shakes her head, cleaning her mind from irritating thoughts.

"Ayase, it's your turn now." He taps her shoulder with fist a couple of times. "Be gentle with our prisoner, I kinda beat the all shit out from her, hahaha." Merc laughs, walking upstairs the ladder.

Eli stands up, putting her M1911 in holster and pulling out a magazine from it, sending it to the pocket of her army pants. Blonde flicks off the safety on the pistol, walking to cells. Eli comes over Honoka's cell and knocks a couple of times at it. Blue eyed prisoner lifts her head, looking at blonde girl and coughing with blood. She groans, leaning on the wall behind her back and touching her bleeding temple. Eli watches her wound with disgust and moves to the nearest wall with med kit on it. She opens it, pulling out some adhesive plasters and bottle of hydrogen peroxide with some rags. Eli pushes the key into the keyhole of Honoka's cell, swinging it to the right and opening the lock. Blonde steps into the cell, closing the door behind her. Honoka take a brief glance at her; then she turns away, refusing to see her enemy. Ayase sighs, but comes closer to her, placing the meds on the floor and squatting down. Russian slides her hand around the side of her head, placing some hair locks behind her ear. She sees that Honoka is in bad shape; every other mercenary punishes her for some unknown reason.

But Eli don't want to maim this girl. Blonde Russian have her own plans for her prisoner.

Blonde girl takes some rag and spills some peroxide on it, making this rag wet. Eli leans closer to Honoka, raising up her hand with rag. "Here, let me help you." She places her hand on Honoka's shoulder, when ginger suddenly pulls it off, turning around and facing blonde girl with eyes full of anger and hate.

"Get the fuck away from me." Honoka says with coldness in her words that makes Eli shivers a little. "Better, if some merc comes here and starts beating me again than I see you, Russian piece of shit."

Eli didn't even blink, while she listening Honoka's curses. Blonde moves closer to ginger's face, placing her index finger at Honoka's lips and hushing. "Tsh... I just want to help you stop the bleeding." She gently slides her rag with peroxide across bruises and cuts on Honoka's face and temple. "See? Just a little help."

Blonde continues to treating ginger's bruises, placing some plaster on Honoka's temple. Eli smiles and leans to ginger's ear, sloping on it and making Honoka blush for some reason. "And if you won't stop swearing, I'll be forced to rape this cutie mouth." Russian giggles and steps away from her prisoner, whose face is red as hair of the girl she have kicked out from hill a week ago.

 _Rest in peace, Nishikino_. Eli thinks, closing her eyes and smiling at ginger.

In this moment, Honoka was thinking about escape. She saw how Eli closed her eyes, making herself an easy target for mature soldier like Honoka. In the blink of an eye, ginger stood up, collecting her strength in one hit with her leg. Somehow, Honoka managed to hit Eli's head with toe of her army boots, knocking her over but falling with blonde girl. After Eli landed, she crawled at the top of the Russian, searching her pockets for everything she would need to escape this place. Honoka pulled out M1911 from Eli's holster and stood up, giving her a last look full of anger.

She knew about hill's situation from mercenaries, who were trying to enrage their prisoner. And she had a weapon to kill her.

"That's for Maki, you bitch..." She cocks M1911 in her hands, aiming at Eli's head. Honoka pulls the trigger without any emotions, but she widens her eyes, when gun just clicks without a shot. In the side of her eye, Honoka can see how Eli Ayase smiling. Ginger blinks a few times, but at this moment, Eli is already standing on her legs; Russian punches Honoka with her elbow, striking her down. Blonde girl steps on Honoka's stomach, looking down at her face.

"I knew that you would do something like that, so I just pulled the magazine out." She smirks, reaching for her gun on the floor and reloading it with its magazine, she is talking about. "Always checks the ammunition, Honoka."

Ginger widens her eyes, when she hears her name, but because of leg of blonde Russian on her stomach, she can't ask her the most important question. Eli sees that Honoka tries to get away her leg and steps back, giving ginger some time to catch her breath. Honoka take a look on Eli and leans backward, taking a seat against the wall.

"It's worth trying, huh?" Ginger asks Eli, looking at the gun in her hand. "Are you gonna shoot me? Then, make it fast...»

Eli smirks, holstering her gun. "I asked our general about you and your squad." Russian seets on her knees, moving forward to Honoka. Eli stops, when her nose is in a few inches from Honoka's face. "And no... I won't shoot you...»

Honoka takes a look straight into Eli's blue eyes. These blue eyes of pure demon. "What you want to do with me?"

"I will have some fun with you." Eli smirks, leaning in kiss with Honoka.

Honoka squirms in surprise, trying to get away from Russian; then Eli takes Honoka's hands and pushes them against the wall, kissing Honoka's neck. Ginger moans a little, turning Russian on. "St-t-top it..." Honoka tries to catch Eli's neck, but her hands are pressed against the wall too tight, slightly hurting her.

But Honoka turns on because of it.

"Not now... Wait a little~" Eli kisses ginger's lips again, using her tongue, when she undo ginger's trousers and slides her hand into Honoka's panties slightly wet.

"N-no... Get away.." Honoka moans, trying to stop Russian girl. "It-t... Hurts.."

"You like it, don't you?" Eli kisses Honoka's neck again, leaving a hickeys on it. Eli smiles, when Honoka tries to hide it from her, moving her head; then Eli take a look on her prisoner, who are crying: stream of tears rolls down her face, falling on the Eli's arm in Honoka's panties.

Then Eli finally realized what she did. What she did to this poor girl; Eli had hurt her a lot, but she realized it now, when ginger cried like a baby. Russian quickly pulled her hand out from Honoka's trousers.

Blonde girl felt bad. One thing Eli wanted to do now is cuddle this girls and calm her down. She tried to move closer to her, slightly hugging her, when Honoka pushed her away from her.

"Get the fuck away from me!" She shouts, walking to the corner of her cell and trying to wipe off her tears.

Eli raises her hand and tries to say 'sorry', but somehow, Russian cant't find a right words for this situation. It is her fault that this girl is crying now.

But then Eli asks herself a curious question. _Why I even care about this American girl? And why I tries to rape her... What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Just.. Just leave me alone..." She begs Eli, hiding her face. Blonde girl steps out of the cell and closes it with her key. Then she goes away, leaving Honoka alone.

Honoka sobbed a couple of times, sighing in relief. Ginger was thinking about things that happened a week ago. Honoka was kidnapped because Maki failed her shot back there in Columbia. Yes, she'd hit the target. But she'd hit target's hand instead of head. But Honoka couldn't blame Maki for something...

 _Because Honoka thought that Maki died a week ago._

Her thoughts are stopped by the clang of the lock of her cell. She stares on Eli, who steps in with some plate with food in her hands. Russian makes her way to Honoka, taking a seat on her knees. Honoka raises her eyebrow, when Eli skilfully catches one dumpling with her fork, pointing it at Honoka. "I thought that you must eat some real food, instead of this..." She nods at the couple of slices of bread on the table outside the cell.

Honoka glares at the fork with her raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

"This is pelmeni, come on, it's good." She spins fork a little, moving it closer to Honoka's mouth. "Try it, it's better than this shit our general gives to you."

"You really think that you can buy me with some fucking food?" Honoka huffs with disappointed face because of Eli's thoughts.

"I know that you're hungry... And I know that our people haven't given you some food since yesterday." Eli take a deep breath. She is exhausted by Honoka's stubbornness. "You need it."

Honoka leans closer to her fork, smelling the food on it; dumpling smells good, so Honoka's stomach grumbles as smell reaches her nose. Ginger opens her mouth and catches this dumpling, pulling it off the Eli's fork. Russian watches it with excitement and tiny smile on her face. Honoka catches her eye line, twitching her eyebrow once again.

"What?" She groans and swallows a food in her mouth, letting out a cutie sound, which makes Eli's eyes light up a little.

Eli takes another deep breath, starting the conversation. "I'm sorry for everything, even if you're my enemy."

Something clicks into Honoka's mind. She begins to laugh like crazy and Eli feels that some shivers are rolling down her back. "I don't need your pity." She huffs, taking a fork and plate from Eli's hands. Blonde sighs, but stand up, staring at ginger girl. "You, your general and his men are the worst people I've ever met..."

"You don't know him and what he did for me and my family, so you better shut it."

"Or what? You will hit me and..." Honoka gulps the air, turning her head away from Eli. Russian can feel her fear, so she leans to Honoka and takes ginger's head with her hands, turning it to her face. Deep blue eyes meets her with the anger she have never met in her life. But someone else's anger can be stronger than anger of some prisoner. Pain for losing your lover is really hard. And person, who ever have lost his lover can make a lot of creepy things with anybody. Especially, if it is someone, who have killed your lover.

Eli places her index finger on Honoka's lips, letting out a hiss. "And I will rape you... For real." Blonde closes her eyes and smiles sweetly, slightly giggling. "And this time, your tears won't save you from me."

Honoka trembles in fear. She is innocent in all senses, except killing. And ginger wants to lose her virginity with someone, who loves her.

 _Umi... I need your help.._

But no one could save Honoka from Mikola's hands now. It was her own fight with these bastards. And she couldn't lose it.

Eli takes her hand off, standing up and walking away from the cell. She closes it, throwing the key on the table in front of her and taking seat at the one of the chairs near it. She watches how Honoka eats her food greedily. Eli is sure that Honoka isn't a bad guy, but it is her duty to treat her with all severity she can have.

But Eli understood that her countrymen and comrades didn't have the same point of view. Actually, almost everyone from 'Radiance' were some kind of maniacs, psychopaths and murderers. Nozomi told Eli about it a long time ago, but Russian ignored it.

Because their general did a great favor for Eli and her family. She never forgot about it.

After all, can two girls from 'Ghosts' squad change Eli's mind?

* * *

Light breaks the darkness in the room of some U.S. private hospital for military and secret services. Ginger with cute small ponytail at the side of her head is laying on the bed and watching some basketball game. Some tall black skinned guy scores the point with dunk slam, leaving his opponents behind and causing Rin to let out an excited cry. Then ginger hears some hush from the right and after a couple of seconds, pillow flies over the floor and bumps into her face full of excitement. Then pillow falls on her legs, opening her face with poker face.

"You're mean, Maki!" Rin cries out for her red haired friend, who just turns away from ginger, wanting some silence. Rin's gaze falls on Maki, who is really silent for last week. And it is obvious, why she's acting like that; her lover and captain are kidnapped by some crazy psycho mercenary.

Rin stands up from her bed, holding the right side of her waist; wound still hurts like hell. Ginger slowly walks to her friend's bed, taking a seat on it, right near Maki's head.

"You know... They will survive, Rin can feel it." Chartreuse eyes waters up and Rin tries to wipe tears off, placing a hand on Maki's hip. Redhead slowly turns her attention at ginger, violently taking her hand, but instead of throwing Rin's hand off, Maki places it near her heart, slightly crying in the pillow. Rin understands that she is in a really bad shape, so she decides to lay near her. Ginger wraps her hands around Maki's waist, cuddling her. "M-Maki..."

Rin can hear just a sobs. Sobs of the girl, who have lost her love.

"Rin... I.. I just..." Maki breaks her speech and turns around, staring into Rin's face. "T-thank you..!" The tears comes, splashing down Maki's face. Redhead hugs Rin tightly, leaving no space between them and causing Rin to blush.

"N-no problem, nya.." Rin carefully strokes red hair of her friend. Ginger twirls her red hair locks, reminding that Maki loves it.

Room falls in calming silence, allowing girls to think about everything that concerns their minds. Rin coughs a couple of times, slightly moving away from Maki.

"You know, they said that colonel has recovered his consciousness.. Maybe, we should visit him... Ask him a couple of questions.." Rin suggests with some hint of sympathy in her voice. "About Honoka and... These girls."

Maki's eyes light up with anger, when she hears it from Rin. She moves away from her, looking into her chartreuse eyes. "I know the name of the blonde girl, we must find something on her." Redhead takes her seat on the bed, scratching her neck a little. "And then we will break her life."

* * *

Eli steps into the dusty room, turning light on. Her eyes falls on the short girl right near the closed window with metal bars on the other side of it. Raven haired girl with two pony tails clenches her right fist with demonic power, when Eli comes closer to her, standing right behind her back. Eli looks shy, when she starts a conversation with her.

"Look, Nico.. I-..!" Eli falls on the bed, when Nico punches her with the fist, looking at her with eyes full of anger.

"I-I'll f-fucking kill you Eli..." Nico stuttered, taking her head with hands.. "Why you killed her... WHY?!" She shouts and tears comes down her eyes, falling on the floor.

Eli don't know the answer of this question. She don't know why she've kicked Maki off the hill. But instead of it, she've kicked her right across the face with her boots, breaking her nose and sending her to the deepest jungles she ever have saw. Russian girl tries to cuddle her friend, who is in really bad shape. Nico's mental health is under the greatest attack right now and Eli can't help in this situation. Nico slowly stands up, wiping off her salty tears and comes to the window, looking at the snowy landscapes again.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to see and even hear you." Nico spits, clenching her fist in anger. "Better, if you just died, Ayase Eli."

These words hits Eli in her little heart, causing her guts to twist a little. Nico is pretty serious and she will really kill Eli, if someone give her a chance. Eli turns around and take a look on Nico before leaving this room. "Our general want to see you.."

"I don't care what this piece of shit want, you can tell him that."

"Nozomi and I really worry about you, can we…"

"GO AWAY!" Nico shouts in anger, hitting the window and leaving a cracks on it.

Someone walks into the room, sighing a little. Purple-haired girl with one long ponytail at her shoulder silently nods at Eli, moving closer to Nico, "Nicochi.."

"I don't want to live anymore… You always try to control me, Nozomi. But you can't control this girl… And yourself," Nico moves around and take a look at innocent Nozomi's face. At this moment, purple-haired girl know that every single attempt to return Nico to her previous mood will fail, "You shot me. Because of you, Maki Nishikino… The girl I loved was murdered by this bitch."

"N-Nico, let me explain…"

"I don't care whether you fuck with her or not, but why you didn't stop her?" Nico puts a sad smile on her face, closing her eyes, "Why you saved me anyway? I want to die."

"Listen to her, she's mad, Nozomi. I told you it would be just a waste of our time." Eli stops her caring role and returns her usual coldness.

"Shut it, Elichi, I don't want to lose my friend, don't you want the same?" Nozomi darts a glare on blonde Russian, causing her to drop a shiver because of coldness in her green eyes, "Nico, I want to help you, I really want it, but suicide isn't a way out. You need to speak with general. Then we all have a good dinner, I promise."

Nico opens her eyes, catching a furious look from Eli. Raven haired girl twitches her mouth and stops smiling, taking a deep breath, "I don't want to see him. Can you just leave me be…"

"Sorry, princess, but it's necessary." Eli huffs, walking out of this room and closing the door behind herself.

Nozomi follows Eli with her eyes and checks that blonde get away from the door, "Look, Nico. I will open you the most secret information right now, but you have to promise me that you will be with me for the end."

"If you have something to say then say it, God damn," Nico rolls her eyes, imitating purple-haired girl, "The most secret information… You're so childish, Nozomi."

"Shut up and listen…" She takes a deep breath and catches Nico with her arms, making her unable to leave or look away, "Maki Nishikino is alive. She and Hoshizora Rin in a hospital in USA. I will tell you later how I found it out, but please. Don't tell Eli about it, it's a real secret, Nico. Nico?"

What did she heard a couple of seconds ago? Maki Nishikino didn't died. It was a strike, which left Nico unconscious. Raven-haired girl blinked a couple of times, trying to understand what she found out about her lover and took a look in the green eyes of her friend.

"I can't believe... Why you didn't tell me later?!" She hisses at her friend, keeping her eyes on the door in case of Eli's returning, "I thought we were friends, Nozomi!"

"Nicochi, that's why I telling you this. I am your friend."

"I know, I know," Nico refuses the urge to roll her eyes, and moves around Nozomi, leaving her behind, "I will be there, at general's room."

Nozomi puts an innocent smile on her face, "Good luck, Nico. You need it."

 _I know, Nozomi, I know..._ Nico steps out of the room and heads to Razumovsky's room, trying to find out more info about the place they are in.

* * *

"It's his ward, doesn't it?"

"I guess so…" Rin places her index finger on her lips, thinking about something important, "Whatever, let's go and find it out!"

Redhead opens the door, coughing a couple of times before she enters it with Rin on her right. Colonel Parker is lying on the bed with medical machines plugged into his body to keep him alive.

"Geez, it's gross…" Maki stutters with disgusted face. "Is he even alive?"

"Ph-… M-Ma-Maki? Is that you?" Colonel tries to ask her, but fails and begin to cough.

"Easy there, easy… Don't need to speak too much." Rin comes closer to him and places a hand on his legs. "I hope you don't feel anything."

"D-don't worry. Even if I am the old man with broken bones, you still can touch me anywhere, corporal." He smirks and taps his bed a couple of times, gesturing to Rin to come closer and seat near him. "Nishikino, stop pretend like you don't see me, come here, girl."

"C-colonel…" Rin moves a little closer.

"I bet you want to know 'bout these girls, Eli and Nozomi, right?" Parker asks them, adjusting his bed to feel more comfortable than he is before.

"We want to know what happens to captain Kousaka, can you remember anything?"

Parker immediately moves his head and look away, in the window. It is painful to remember every single action back there in Columbia, especially for a man with broken spine. "You want to know it? I will tell you…" Colonel sighs, but turns his head back to girls. Maki comes closer to Parker too, leaning on Rin's shoulder. "This motherfucker Razumovsky is the strongest man I've ever seen. When he rushed for me, I thought 'Let's rock, ruskie!', but then he caught me and sent to the nearest wall. Luckily, I broke just a couple of my bones, it's nothing, but… Hell, I thought my back was broken for sure.."

Maki and Rin are listening him very carefully, trying to remember every single word about this mysterious guy. In fact, Mikola Razumovsky is the public enemy number one in the world right now, American politicians tries to make a dialogue with Russian government, but all their attempts fails, because general Razumovsky have some friends in their political system, so it isn't a big problem to stop the dialogue between two countries.

"However, I guess that captain was kidnapped by this psycho." Parker takes a deep breath and raises his eyebrow. "By the way, where is lieutenant Sonoda?"

Maki gulps and tries to remember what Umi have said to her a couple of days ago.

 _Maki, I will be in a bar near the hospital, I want to drink some fucking whiskey. Don't tell anyone where I am, okay?_

"She is… She's out, yeah." Maki lies and immediately looks away, blushing a lot.

"Sergeant Nishikino, tell me where is she, that's an order." He commands to her, raising his voice.

"Umi is sitting in the nearest bar, probably. Are you happy?" Red-haired girl rolls her eyes, looking on colonel.

"Umi-chan… And bar?" Rin tries to deny it with tone of surprise in her voice. "Is she okay, Maki-chan?"

"I don't know… I don't really get on with her, Umi-chan is really serious at times," Maki blushes even more and begin to play with her hair locks as she always does. "I can't understand her, but… She's a great friend. When no one helps you, Umi always stands by your side."

"She needs you. Just like you need her," Parker states, putting a smile on his face. "So what are you waiting for? You shall go there, grab her ass and come here, so she can have some rest… Stop, or you just let her kill her sorrow with alcohol? That's pretty low, girls."

Rin and Maki takes a look at each other and nods, sighing in response. "You're right, we must bring her here as soon as possible."

"That's my girls, come on, she will listen you, and I know it."

 **30 minutes later.**

Loud sound echoes through the bar, as Umi slaps Maki's face with her hand. Bluenette is too drunk and too exhausted to prevent a serious damage, but still, it was kind of creepy, when someone like Umi Sonoda slaps you. Red-haired girl touches her bright red cheek and tries to turn her head towards drunk lieutenant, who hiccups before taking another whiskey cup.

"Umi, just listen to me, okay? I don't want to fight you, but if you refuse to go, you leave me no choice then…"

"If you say so, sergeant," Umi hiccups again and tries to drink her whiskey, when Maki's hand stops her, holding Umi's hand on the table. "Let. Go."

"Only if we go the hell out from here, because you _really_ should have some rest, Umi," Red-haired girl narrows, thinking about Honoka Kousaka and her relationship with Umi Sonoda. Unable to say something else, she just take away her hand and look in deep amber eyes of the drunkest girl in a bar, "Look, I know you and captain was…"

Blazing uppercut knocks Maki down, as Umi totally goes mad. "DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT HER, YOU HEAR ME?"

In this moment, Rin walks into bar, holding her mobile phone. Ginger girl take a look around and finds her red-haired friend laying on the floor with bluenette standing on her with cup of whiskey in her hand. Umi quickly swallows whiskey and throws it on the floor near Maki's head, breaking it. Loud noises attracts attention of everyone, who chills out in a bar, including barman, who continues cleaning cups, keeping an eye on drunk mad bluenette.

Rin comes over Umi, who already clenches her fists in case of attack, "Umi-chan, please, calm down, nya."

"Get the hell out from here, Rin," She pauses, surprised by Rin's kindness. "I want to drink…"

"You shouldn't be drown in alcohol, please. We need you to think out our next plan." Rin stops, as she notices some light of enthusiasm in Umi's eyes. "We need to think about how we can save Honoka-chan."

 _H-Honoka… Better if they took me with you, so I could see your face, but… I don't know what to do…_ Umi looks at her hands and helplessly shakes them.

"Umi-chan, please. All of us need you. _Especially Minami-san._ " Rin hangs over Maki and tries to wake her up, before looking in bluenette's eyes. "She called us today and… Minami-san spoke about you, actually..."

"Is that so?" Umi leans against the wall and slowly rolls on the floor, hugging her feet. "Kotori worries about me?"

"Yes, Umi… Damn it…" Maki holds her jaw, slightly touching her face with fingers. "You could be gentler."

"Fuck you, Nishikino." Umi giggles and rolls her eyes. It is a pretty touching moment for blue-haired lieutenant of Ghosts squad. Sure, she is drunk as hell, but still… When Umi hears that Kotori worries about her and makes a phone call, her heart melts away and blood rushes to her cheeks. In fact, Umi don't feel it, but she smiles, thinking about her true friends. "Let's go, this bar sucks."

* * *

Ash-haired girl is working on her new laptop that is given to her from CIA district in this city. Kotori have been trying to create some kind of viral program to break through the virtual defense of 'Radiance' military company. Amber eyes behind the eyeglasses light up with enthusiasm, but because of tightness of it, Kotori feels yourself uncomfortable and this feeling distracts her from this important work.

Unluckily, it isn't a main thing that distract Kotori from her daily routine. She thinks a lot about Honoka Kousaka, leader of 'Ghosts' squad and her closer friend Umi Sonoda, who isn't in shape to normally stand still. Kotori takes off these noisy glasses and sighes, trying to catch some air of salvation and rubbing her sleepy eyes to make sure she won't fall asleep soon.

"I wish I have a cup of hot cappuccino…" Kotori whispers softly, placing her head over her arms on the table near a laptop. In this moment, agent Hanayo Koizumi enters the room, holding a tray with two cups and pair of croissants with cherry syrup on top of each croissant. She places a tray on the table and moves a chair closer to Kotori, who looked really cheerful than before. Hacker rubs her eyes again and looks into purple eyes behind the pair of glasses. "That's for me?" She points at the brightest croissant and cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I bought it for us." Hanayo flashes a soft smile to Kotori, who already sips some coffee, causing Hanayo to giggle nervously. "Ha-ha… So, tell me, please... Did you find out something on these guys? Maybe something about captain Honoka and this… Uhm-… Private Yazawa, right?"

Kotori sighs in a whisper and shows a screen of her laptop to Hanayo, who hardly know about all these hacker things, even if she know a lot about high-tech devices and gear of American special forces. "All I can say that their defense is the best defense I've ever seen. Without special data bases we can't break through this wall of information that blocking our viral programs." Kotori puts her glasses on her eyes and starts typing something in command-line of the newest hacking program. Half minute later, Kotori turns a screen of her laptop to Hanayo, letting her watch a hacking process. "You know, I can hack their defense, yeah… But, if we want to reach their secret information, we need to find this mysterious password…"  
"So, what are we gonna do now, Kotori? 'Ghosts' is broken, two of them into enemy hands. You think that is clever to continue this relationship?"

"They're my _friends_. If you don't agree with me, then you can see the exit door behind your back, Hanayo." Kotori answers to her, more in furious style. "It was your idea to cooperate with them, right? You wanted this, you always wanted to fight the worst people in the world, right?"

"Kotori…" Hanayo sighs, but Kotori quickly cuts her off by hitting the table with her fist.

"You really want to leave after Korean accident? 'Ghosts' saved your life there, right?" Hacker hums, causing brunette to think a little about her view of life. Hanayo thanks them a lot after American special force have saved her from dirty gangsters. It is really scary for everyone there, but luckily no one have earned bad injuries, except private Yazawa, who have got shot in the shoulder.

Suddenly, Hanayo's eyes lights up with enthusiasm after she imagines a picture of wounded catlike girl with chartreuse eyes. Hanayo thinks about her pretty and cute face in light of a bright sun with drops of sweat on her forehead and all over the body. CIA agent even imagines Hoshizora Rin without any clothes, only bandages hiding her private zones.

Hanayo finds herself dreaming about a strange person in squad of American special unit, brunette quickly shakes her head to return her mind and looks at Kotori, who raises her eyebrow, waiting for answer.

"I don't know, Kotori, it's just… difficult." Hanayo sighs, resting her head on hands. She wants to go away from her problems.

Unluckily, Hanayo can't just run away from her problems, just like everyone else she have to face it and survive or fall.

Warm silent fills their room and only Kotori's sipping of coffee breaks it from time to time. Young hacker finishes her coffee and puts a cup on a tray, rubbing her forehead. "You like her, don't you, Hanayo?"

"W-what?"

"Hoshizora, wounded one. I guess you really like her." She smiles softly and nods to her brown-haired friend. "And sorry, but I checks your email… Sergeant Hoshizora is really cute."

Kotori giggles, causing Hanayo to blush. Somewhere in the deepest zones of her heart, brunette knows that ginger catlike girl is just her cup of tea. Rin's cuteness reminds Hanayo about her family.

 _Family… It was a long time I didn't hear any of my siblings…_ Hanayo thinks, sipping some of her cappuccino.

"So, Hanayo… You better get some rest, I'm going to work a lot today and it's really boring." Hacker flashes a lovely smile with Hanayo, who nods in response.

Hanayo also says good night and wanders off, leaving Kotori alone with her thoughts. She thinks about general Razumovsky, wondering how he have built a strong company like 'Radiance'. These thoughts leads her nowhere and she decides to lean back on her chair.

She wants to sleep very badly, even after a cup of hot cappuccino. Kotori blankly stares on the white ceiling and closes her eyes, relaxing every muscle of her body, when sudden notify appeares on the screen of laptop, causing Kotori to nearly fall on the floor. Ash-haired girl catches a table with her hands, dragging herself to recover her balance.

Kotori sighs in relief and take a look on the screen with a message from some anonymous. Kotori raises her eyebrow and thinks about who can finds out her email to send a message to her. Hacker double clicks at message icon and opens it, quickly reading the text inside.

 _ **One new message +1.  
From *****_

 _ **Dear Kotori Minami,  
My name is Datu Kozen and I am the holder of Kozen inc.  
Well, I guessed it's the part, when I can throw this formality and suggest you some offer.  
If you interested, you can meet me tomorrow in the Roxoro Plaza restaurant in your city.  
Don't try to fuck me up, I will find it out anyway.  
Oh, and you need to come here alone, no friends and no lovers, do I make myself plain?  
Good night,  
Datu Kozen.**_

"What. The. Fuck." Kotori winks a couple of times, thinking she must be sleeping, but when she tapps herself at the chin she understands that it is for real. Mysterious Datu Kozen have found out about her email and called her for some meeting.

Kotori can't say a word, she just opens her mouth and stares into the screen, winking from time to time to water her eyes up a little.

Hacker don't know what kind of offer this mysterious guy wants to suggest to her, but she know one thing pretty clearly.

Kotori will go there alone, without her friends and she will find out everything about this guy and everyone, who involved in this game of power in the world.


	9. Kotori's secret mission

**Chapter 8: Kotori's secret mission.**

 **USA, Roxoro Plaza restaurant.  
**

Telling your friends a lie is never an easy thing. Sadly, Kotori Minami need to do it and accept Datu's meeting in some restaurant in their city. She only have to worry about 'Ghosts', who can find out about her _relationship_ with mister Kozen.

Actually, Kotori wasn't that type of people, who can tell a lie. Ash-haired girl has been honest all of her life, but now…

Kotori is in no position to tell about him anybody, so she decides to keep silence. Probably, if somebody find out about this, Kotori will become a new public enemy number one.

Of course young hacker doesn't want to involve her friends, especially poor Umi, who can't even take care about herself right now. Amber-eyed girl thinks about what she going to do at meeting with Kozen, but her mind practically has gone, leaving her alone with this problem.

Kotori can't even recognize a place they are meeting in. Fancy restaurant looks like piece of baroque epoch in this high-tech city. Ash-haired girl is scared; she can't decide whether she going there or not, when her mobile phone let out a click, notifying about new message. Kotori takes a quick look on it, reading a SMS, which is sent by Datu Kozen.

" _You're here, good. Come inside, Minami Kotori, I won't hurt you."_

Sighing, Kotori takes another look over her shoulder, checking a street she is on. Then, Kotori makes her way over the door of restaurant with man-servant near it. He wishes a 'nice time' in their restaurant and opens a door for Kotori, who quickly step in and become lost for a public eyes on the street.

Even if hacker doesn't think about her safety a lot, somebody else cares about her. Her friend Hanayo Koizumi has noticed that she has been acting strange since morning, so she decides to follow her, when Kotori suddenly tell her that she's going out today for some business.

Hanayo knows Kotori very well, so she quickly realizes that it's no way taupe-haired girl can drop her work and go somewhere without any information about it. Brunette wanted to know what kind of business she can have here.

 _Restaurant in some antique style… I bet Kotori won't go here, if she has a chance. It's something wrong about it here._ Hanayo narrows, as she continue to look at the restaurant. CIA agent always has been worried about her job and friends, so actually, she's sweat a lot right now.

Brunette tries to dial Kotori's number a couple of times, but unfortunately, hacker turns off her mobile in case of these worried calls from her friends.

A couple of minutes later, some servant runs out of the restaurant, putting a 'closed' plaque on the doors. It's attract Hanayo and she decides to take a couple of photos of this building. Right after Hanayo put her mobile phone in a pocket of her jeans, two black SUVs with golden suns across their doors parks right at the wall of a restaurant.

"What the fuck is going on here…" Her quiet voice almost loses itself in the sounds of SUVs engines. Brunette surprises, when six guys with auto rifles and machineguns walks into the building. All of them wears a black suits with sunglasses. Hanayo quickly figures out that these guys want something from Kotori, so she dials a number of her agency, taking a deep breath.

"Stuart Dixon, who is it?" Rough man's voice asked her.

"Agent Koizumi, I have a Zero-Three-A code right here." Hanayo answers in a robot style, checking a pistol behind her back. "Restaurant Roxoro Plaza, six armed men, possibly they're terrorists. I need a couple of assault team right here, and no information to Colonel Parker or **anyone** from 'Ghosts' squad. Am I clear?"

"All right, agent Koizumi, assault teams will be in your area in ten minutes, take no chances." Stuart replies to her, putting his phone down.

 _You better hold up there, Kotori. You can't leave us like that._

* * *

 **Siberia.**

When she had a desire to become a singer, world was kind of different than now for Nico. Ruby-eyed girl changed a lot of things in her life, after cruel demise of her father. After it, Yazawa Nico and her siblings would need a _lot of money_ , so it were a couple of ways for 18 years old twin-tailed girl.

First, she could find a normal job with huge salary and live normally, like before. Sadly, there were no jobs with huge salary for young people like Nico.

Second, Nico could start her criminal activity, like robbing some people, cars or even shops. But police wouldn't close their eyes for it and, eventually, they would arrest her and send poor Nico to jail.

And Nico found the best decision in this situation: she went to 'Radiance' corp. and started working for them.

In case of problems, she said that she found some job in Europe that connected with her singer career. It was hard to lie to her mother, when she stared at Nico with smile on her face, but ruby-eyed girl did it.

Nico started to think about her past life, but in a secret, it was the worst way to prepare for talk with general Razumovsky. Even if she basically worked on him didn't mean that he couldn't kill her or something in this way… After Columbia she couldn't trust anybody, but Nico tried to repeat Nozomi's words in her head one more time.

" _Nishikino Maki is alive."_

She couldn't believe it, so she was in need of someone's smartphone to call her, even if it was really stupid, because Russians could easily find out about this call. Nico decided to take a slow steps to reunion with Maki. She didn't want to be here a minute more than she need to escape without any consequences.

For the time she walked to Razumovsky's office, she met a lot of different people, who stared at Nico behind her back. It was no positive signal for ruby-eyed girl, but she couldn't just ask them to stop looking at her. Nico still didn't want to get herself killed.

Nico left all her negative thoughts and went over to the office of Mikola Razumovsky to find out what he wanted from her.

It was quiet night with snow behind the windows with steel bars on it. Razumovsky was sitting in his favorite chair, holding a cup of whiskey in his arm and smoking a Havana cigar with blank expression on his face. He eyed the girl and put a cup and cigar away, doing it with only one arm and clicking with his jaw. Nico came closer and sat on the chair in front of him, looking straight into his eyes.

Then ruby-eyed realized that something was wrong. Mikola Razumovsky had only one arm left.

"What happened to your arm?" Nico asks him more in tone of interest than attitude.

"Americans… And you." He grins at her, his eyes are light up with some kind of evilness.

"What's wrong with me?"

Nico didn't want to provoke him to get mad, so she said it with quiet voice, turning her head away.

"Look in my eyes, when you speaking with me." He clenches his fist and stands up from his chair, touching his bad wound. "I'm the one, who is asking here."

It started to become really strange and creepy. Who knew what kind of things with her he could do? Luckily, for now, he wasn't that angry to do it, but it was really close. It wasn't 'harasho~' like Eli always spoke, it was really bad situation, where Nico can earn her head cut off. Wrong move is death in the office of devil.

"So, Yazawa Nico… I heard a lot of things about you… Good ones, bad ones, but _who are you?_ " He walks over a closet and opens it up, taking something with steel tip. Obviously, it's a knife, but Nico refuses to believe it, until he places it near her tiny neck, slightly pressing so she can feel the coldness of its blade. "Are you American agent now? Or you want to be in my company again?"

Nico remembered that wrong move in this game is also death, so she was in no choice to pick the one she liked. "Of course I'm with you, I couldn't leave my friends here."

He laughs, it's not good for Yazawa. It's not good for anybody, when Mikola laughs, because he can do a horrible things in good mood.

He takes away his knife and shakes his head a bit. To be honest, Nico thinks that he will kill her in a minute or like that, because this situation isn't a kind of normal. But he reacts well to her answer and returns to his chair looking in Nico's eyes.

"Do you know, who made it with me?" He shows his half-arm and waits for answer.

"She…She died." Nico lied to him, trying to save her innocent face expression.

He smirked, running his good arm along his bald head. "No way, how that happened?"

"Eli killed her, at least they said that she kicked her outta hill."

"Oh, Eli Ayase… I knew she's a good girl." He smiles and drinks some of his whiskey.

Nico looks at him, thankfully, he's staring out of the window of his room. Ruby-eyed girl doesn't know what she can say else, so she decides to go away, when Mikola's phone starts to ring. Bald Russian take it and answers, changing his face expression at every second of his conversation. "Did you find Datu? Good, then you must kill him as soon as possible. I don't care whether he's in center of city or not, just do it!"

He puts his phone on the table, giving a last smiling look to Nico. "You better work hard, Nico. You know what we doing with rats, don't you?"

She nods at him and goes out of his office, sighing in relief. Nico almost die there, but still she's thank the God for it. When she catches her breath and goes away from his office, she remember about one thing from Razumovsky's phone call.

 _Did you find Datu? Good, then you must kill him._

She need to tell it to 'Ghosts' as soon as possible, before it's too late and Datu don't become a corpse.

Unfortunately, Nico doesn't know that squad of 'Radiance' killers are already at the doors of a restaurant with Kotori and Datu inside.

* * *

"Wine, tea, coffee…" Datu playfully speaks, checking the menu of Roxoro Plaza restaurant. "Or maybe you want a cup of whiskey? I hadn't checked all information about your favorite drink, by the way. Can you spill the beans at least now?"

Kotori doesn't trust him at all, but his appearance practically says that he is a good person (at least Kotori's mind thinks that way). "White wine and cheesecake with strawberry syrup on it, please." Ash haired girl fixes her hair, tying it up in ponytail with green ribbon. Datu just smirks, ordering a glass of red wine.

"If you're not feels comfort then tell me, I can pay them to play a music you want. Maybe you want to turn the lights off?-"

"Stop it." Hacker raises her head and looks over smiling Datu. "What do you want?"

"Lemme think, okay? Hmph…" He rubs his nose a little, thinking about an offer he wants to suggest to Kotori. At first, ash-haired girl can see a part of childish manners in his actions… But he is cleverer than Kotori or anyone in CIA. "Look, Kotori… Of course you know Mikola Razumovsky, don't you? This piece of shit stole my money. He scammed me. He scammed _us."_

Datu gently places his hand on Kotori's fingers and plays with them a little, catching a furious glare from ash-haired girl. "Wha-…"

"It's simple Kotori. If you become mine I will leak you all info I know bout him and his company." He smirks. Datu likes how he feels Kotori's skin under his hand though.

Blood rushes over Kotori's face, painting it red. She tries to escape from his eyes, when waiter comes over their table with ordered alcohol and cheesecake. Datu nods him in response, moving a couple of ten dollar bills as tips for his work.

Kotori has to admit, Datu is a handsome man and especially she sympathizes to his Mohawk haircut. Datu's white business suit practically shines under the light.

Kotori and Datu drank their wine and told stories about themselves to each other. It was hard for Kotori to understand his motives to trait his ally, but ash-haired girl tried as hard as she could. Still, she couldn't just get on with him, even if Datu was more than friendly person.

He was like… lover for Kotori. She blushed again, thinking about it. Datu smirked again and fixed his eyes upon the large window of restaurant, taking a deep breath.

"You're beautiful, Kotori. I even forget to check the streets and now a bunch of armed assholes are going to kick my ass." He winks at her, still keeping a tiny smile on his face. "They'll also kick your ass, so we need to figure it out."

Kotori takes a knife from the plate with her cheesecake, earning a glare from Datu. "Really? I don't think that dessert-knife will be useful here, when these guys have a _guns_."

Hacker hisses at him, pointing at the door with 'Staff only' sign upon it. "Just shut it and follow me." Kotori quickly stands up from her seat and dashes off for a door, followed by Datu Kozen in his fancy white suit. Ash-haired girl comes over e-panel, which required a password to get through. She grins and lances a panel with knife, trying to break it off. "Can I use your help here?"

"Everything you want, milady." Datu says playfully and forces an e-panel to break, pulling it off the wall. Kotori quickly takes a couple of wires poking out from the place, where e-panel has to be. She connects it and after a couple of seconds, door let out a peep, informing Kotori and Datu that it isn't locked anymore. "Huh, you're good at it, I have to admit."

Six armed guys are on the way to Kotori and Datu, clicking off the safety on their guns. They are like walking arsenal, 'Radiance' killers just need some explosive to make their look scarier.

"Hurry up, they're close!" Kotori pushes Datu inside, trying to close the door behind them. Of course, her attempts to close the broken door fails. Datu rubs his neck a little and snaps his finger.

"I forget bout my abilities, like usual." He puts a phone out of pocket of his white jacket and starts to write something in it. Kotori tries to follow 'Radiance' killers through the gap between door and wall. Unluckily, one of 'Radiance' mercenary detects Kotori behind the door, shooting out a burst with his L86 rifle. He gestures to everyone else that their targets are behind that door, so mercenaries slowly come over there with their guns ready to fire.

"If you want to do something, you better do it quickly, because they will kill us soon…" Kotori turns her head to his direction, where she can hear a knock.

"Lady and gentlemen, now you will see a power of the technologies of Kozen Inc." Datu presses a red button on the screen of his phone and closes his eyes, awaiting something. A couple of seconds later, he opens his eye and looks at Kotori with poker face. "Strange, I thought it would work…"

Simultaneously, a series of explosions erupt across the Roxoro Plaza restaurant, leaving a big holes in every wall. There are around a couple of assault teams, which attack the building with Hanayo Koizumi as their leader. Blasts of C4 explosive charge breaks the walls of restaurant, giving a chance to fresh air to get inside. These explosions are followed with throws of M84 stun grenade, flashing every mercenary and knocking them down at the floor. Assault teams follow stun grenades with ballistic police shields, covering Hanayo Koizumi, who are semi-protected by tactical armor. Special Forces take an aim at every single mercenary, disarm and handcuff them all. "Squirrel-1, scatter your boys and find Kotori Minami, girl with ash-colored hair."

Hanayo won't forgive herself if Kotori dies today, so she keeps her fingers crossed, praying to God to help them at least today.

Could this day turn into something worse than it was now? Hanayo didn't think so, as long as one of the mercenaries started beating his head into the floor of semi-ruined empty restaurant. SWAT squad, which left to keep their eyes on mercenaries looked at him with weird eyes behind their balaclavas, gesturing that he went mad. Drooling, mercenary took a look at brunette, who just rolled her eyes and turned away from him, looking over a luxury hall of Roxoro Plaza. It was painful to look at it, especially now, when expensive pieces of its furniture along with the sparkles of blast areas.

Purple-eyed girl holstered her gun, rubbing her forehead wet with sweat: she could be killed a couple of minutes ago, but now her mind was telling that it was nothing to deal with. _Just forget it, damn._ It was her way to solve the problems of her work. _Just. Forget._

Of course, Hanayo wouldn't have a successful career with such an attitude. She kept all of her fears and terrors in the depths of her heart, every time wearing a mask of a pretender. Everyone in CIA could tell that Hanayo Koizumi is the positivist girl in the U.S. govs structure.

 _Unfortunately, it was a lie._

Even Hanayo didn't fully aware what she wanted from life. Recognition of her social status? Normal job? A lot of money? Or power?

No, she wasn't interested in those things, Hanayo just wanted to find a true friends, which could protect her and if it necessary, she could protect them.

It was simple, so was Hanayo.

Light knock on her shoulder brings her back to life, Hanayo turns around and sees a lieutenant of assault team number one standing right there with no emotional expression. "What's wrong, lieutenant?"

"It's… We didn't find her. I guess she is dead or…" He speaks hesitantly, his face is clearly talking that it is his first time he telling somebody that his partner is dead.

Hanayo moved her eyes around the restaurant, refusing to accept what she heard. _Kotori is dead?_ If so, then it was entirely Hanayo's fault that she haven't protected her partner from it. Hanayo swayed from side to side, trying to hold her balance. She was so weak that at the touch of smb's finger she could fall.

Luckily, mercenaries wasn't that fast to kill Kotori and Datu.

 **In this moment, 'Staff only' room.**

"Do you hear anything? I guess, they were attacked by someone else." Datu supposes, carefully peeping from behind the door. Kotori sighs and moves him a little, exiting the room.

Sharp smell of mixed gunpowder and air hits Kotori's nose and she begins to cough, looking at the ruined hall of a restaurant, which changes a lot for these couple of minutes.

As she notices an operative of SWAT assault team, she tries to cry out for him, but realizes that someone covers her mouth with his hand.

Datu, who stands behind Kotori, smiles widly, touching Kotori's soft cheek. "Do you think that I can leave you without a farewell kiss?" Datu elegantly turns ash-haired girl around and takes Kotori by her back, slightly bending her to the floor, like they're dancing a tango. He presses his lips to Kotori's red cheek and pushes blushed hacker up.

She has to admit, Datu Kozen is a fascinating gentleman and Kotori likes it. But Kotori already has one girl she belongs to.

"I guess, I don't even have a chance to stand near you, Kotori." The hopelessness in his voice painfully strikes Kotori's ears. For some reason, ash-haired girl cares about this guy, even if he is a stranger for her. "I will help you just for a moments of peaceful understanding of your necessity in my help."

"Thank you, mister Koz…"

"Oh, please, dear Kotori, don't hurt me, you can call me Datu." His careless smile slightly cools down an atmosphere there, at least Kotori thinks so. Amber-eyed girl took a look in his eyes, forgetting about time. Duo stands there for some time, until click of safety on the rifle doesn't bring them back.

"Miss Minami?" Owner of voice has an auto-rifle in his hands aimed at Datu Kozen. "Step back from him, it's a notorious terrorist,-… Hey you! Don't even try to run or something!"

Datu raises his hands up, when Kotori closes his body with her own. "He helped me today… And he want to help us in our work, so please, let me speak with your lead. Who is it, by the way?"

"It's agent Koizumi Hanayo, CIA, as they told us." Policeman slightly calms down, but doesn't put his rifle away. "You better go there, she doesn't feel good."

Kotori thanked him and took Datu's hand, bringing him with her. Rolling his eyes, Datu decided to go with Kotori, even if he didn't want to speak with some bureaucratic CIA agent. All of Americans was alike to Datu.

Still, Kotori wasn't American at 100%, so Datu was okay with that. Also, she was clever and cute with something childish in her appearance.

Kotori passed through the bunch of SWAT members with a sidelong look at her because of way she led a quiet dangerous criminal. Some of them watched her with smile behind their balaclavas and face masks, some of them were like " _Look, we need to help her!"_

Ash-haired girl took a look around once again, noticing the familiar hair on girl, who stood there with tactical vest over her chest with her back looking at Kotori. As hacker came closer, brunette sighed in a relief.

"I am glad you okay, Kotori… I worried a lot. Why you didn't tell anything?" She calmly speaks with her back still looking straight into their faces.

"You can turn around and find out why I didn't tell you a thing about it." Kotori giggles, pushing Datu closer to Hanayo, who already turn around.

"Well, my name is Datu Kozen, nice to meet you."

Hanayo's face expression at this moment is like _'What'._ She blinks a couple of times, not fully understanding what the hell is going on there. Mercenary attacks restaurant in the middle of the city, world-famousterrorist Datu Kozen suddenly shows up right in front of agent, followed by Kotori Minami. Hanayo instantly tries to reach out for her pistol, but stops as Kotori flashes a smile to her.

"Agent Koizumi, CIA. What did you forget in such a this place?" Brunette crosses her arms in waiting of response.

"We were meeting here. I ordered a red wine, Kotori did…"

"Shut it. What kind of business you have here? No muffy-puffy crap, I don't want to listen to it." Hanayo cuts him off, shooting a glare to her. "I'm not done with you, we will talk later, _partner_."

Datu sighs, but decides to spill the beans. "Look, this guy Razumovsky didn't pay me for my work at all. His debt is around a one hundred thousand, so you can understand why I want you to put him down." He smiles, turning to Kotori. "I'm sorry for this milady, but I just want my money."

"I am okay with that, Datu." Kotori can feel heavy weight on her shoulders slowly fading away, leaving her in relief.

"Good, so, I heard that you were trying to hack my defense, right? It's really simple, I just need a computer to show you what you need to do with it. It's very simple process, you won't believe, when you see it, I swear." He grins, talking about the art of hacking. Datu easily can forget about time and spent hours, talking about his job, about his virtual defense, about how you can break it through, about how long he work to create it.

"Er… Okay, okay, we got it. We still have a lot of paper work to do with these guys in suits." Pana bites her lower lip and gestures to the biggest hole in restaurant's wall. "What do you think about that? It's a madness, right? Imagine that you are an owner of this place…"

"Well, if I had a place like this, which was attacked by bandits and police teams, I would try to get my money from government, because, you know, it was not my fault that they decided to attack my restaurant. That's how we do the business." Datu exclaims, his voice filled with excitement.

"Yeah, yeah… Kotori, can we have a talk for a moment? Private." Pana shoots a glare towards Datu, who stands there with blank expression on his face. He just shrugs off, leaning at the closest wall and gesturing 'Go ahead' to Kotori. "Thank you, mister Kozen. I appreciate it."

Two girls hide themselves behind the corner, walking away from guy in fancy white suit, who says something like _No problem, I can wait here with all these policemen around me!_ But neither Hanayo nor Kotori doesn't worry about it that much.

Pana double checks her back before speaking with ash-haired girl. "Kotori, can you god damn tell me what the fuck is going on here? Where are 'Ghosts' squad members? Why you were here alone? Kotori, I need the answers."

Kotori shyly looks at her, squeezing her jeans with hands. "I just trying to help, that's it."

"It's not a lot of help, when you almost get yourself killed. Geez, Kotori, why you didn't tell me about this meeting with that guy, what his name… Datu Kozen, a terrorist!" Brunette exclaims and immediately turns around due the fact she raises up her voice. Once Pana calms herself down, she turns back to Kotori. "Look, Kotori, we were friends a long time. We must keep our friendship, but I don't know how we going to do this, when you literally lying to me…

"Hanayo, I just…"

"No, no excuses, I know that you tried to help us all, to get some info and actually you helped us already, Datu Kozen is near you, ready to help by your command, but… please, never lie to me… to _us_ again, okay?"

"I give you my word."

Pana let out a sigh in a relief, shaking a head to clear up her mind a bit. "Good, now let's get going, I don't want to be stuck in here, when guys from FBI come here."

"I thought you like them, they're pretty badass to me." Kotori mentions Hanayo's thoughts about 'men in black' like people call them.

"You were wrong, I was drunk."

Kotori blinks a couple of times, refusing to accept what she hear and giggling. "You were what? Drunk? I had a better view about you, Hanayo."

"Oh, come on, I want to drink the best wine too, why only you always hang around with rich guys?"

"I didn't want to hang with him! It's just a job!"

"Come on, Kotori, it was a joke…" Hanayo shakes her head a bit with wide smile across her face.

"Can't understand your humor, Hanayo…" Both of them laugh, when Kotori says it.

Couple of girls returned to Datu, picking him up and going outside the restaurant. The sleepless day and night were waiting ahead of them, because the faster they'd have hacked the virtual security system of PMC 'Radiance' the faster they could have their friends back.

 **Meanwhile, the nearest roof to Roxoro Plaza.**

A couple of almost invisible figures were standing on the roof. One of them was smoking some cigarette, other guy were watching the street, especially the Roxoro Plaza's exit. Once he saw three persons walking out of the building, he snapped his fingers, attracting his partner's attention.

"I can see them." First guy disabled his stealth-camo and revealed his face. "Not much, all of them survived, stupid newbies…"

"What did you want from them? Razumovsky sent recruits there, no lieutenant or even sergeant… Of course they would fail." His partner also disabled his camo system and revealed his body in some kind of exoskeleton with extra vital support system like tracking a heartbeat of its owner and auto injection a needed doses of drugs like morphine in case of life threatening situations. "By the way, have you heard that Ayase will become our commander soon?"

"The fuck? Ayase? Are you sure? That girl barely can kill somebody and you think that she can lead our squad? No way, only if Razumovsky lost his mind along with his arm."

"Damn, fuck you, you always can move me to laughter…" He giggled, slightly rubbing his exoskeleton. "Don't you need to call Mikola?"

"Yeah, need to set everything up, before going straight into their nest." He taps his hand and brought a visual virtual interface similar to 'Ghosts' virtual program. Seconds later, he had a secure line with general Razumovsky.

"Who is it?"

"Paladin squad, straight from USA. We have detected them, no one has even a little wound. What should we do?"

Nervous silence on the other line filled the radio, some shivers ran through the first thug's body. "Return to the start point. I will send a copter there, so you can return to our base."

"But… General, we can kill them here, why…"

"No 'but'. That's an order, so you must do it, if you want to be alive. I can turn off your costumes in a second, you better listen to me, if you don't want it. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." They said it at the same time, realizing that better if general would stay calm.

"Good, report me, when you reach the start point, Razumovsky out." Mikola ordered and disconnected from the line.

"So… Start point, huh?" Voice of second man was shaky, like he didn't decide whether he doing the right thing.

"You have some other plans?" The answer was silence. "I got it. Let's get going."

Two of them enabled their stealth camo systems, going downstairs the building with ropes. Ghosts weren't alone, who had a stealth systems now, but, unluckily, they didn't know about it right now. If Mikola's people had these technologies, girls would have a hard time, trying to beat them all down.

Kotori and Datu were their hope, if this couple of hackers could hack them down, then they won't lose a time to deal with Paladin guys.

But if they failed, it could be the last time they saw each other, because 'Radiance' wouldn't show their mercy.


	10. The fool

FIXED AND REUPLOADED

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The fool**

A radiant dawn frivolously greeted the ghost squad as they made their way to an open air humvee; duly provided by Colonel Parker who was still leaning against a pair of crutches. Waving goodbye as they settled within its leather lined seats; they watched as the buildings slowly disappeared into the background of sand and dirt, as they made their way towards an airbase where they could at least find a C-130 to ride in.

Feeling a little bit sad about her friend's fate, Lieutenant Sonoda tried to entertain herself by flipping a coin in between her slender fingers; while the rest of the crew had their eyes fixed towards the faint vermillion band found under a panorama of endless blue.

Thinking at the heavy responsibilities she must assume after the ginger's capture; Umi just lets out a sigh and snarled "Rin, I want you to take us to Lensfield Airbase and take the nearest shortcut there . . ."

For I don't want to waste more time while Honoka is suffering under Razumovsky's hands.

"K dot!" Hoshizora responds, earning a harsh reprimand from the leader of the squad who was irritated at these 'lazy language' which takes the world by storm; as she was quite conservative so to speak.

Narrowing her eyes upon the driver's mirror; she vexed "Are you trying to make fun of me, Private?"

The cat's chartreuse eyes just took some shuddering glimpses onto her hawk like pairs and stammered "N-no ma'am . . . I meant Affirmative back there."

Satisfied as she had stressed her authority; the bluenet just leaned back and mused "Very well then."

Meanwhile, Maki was busy scurrying through her notifications in facebook; grimacing as she read that a certain school idol group is going to hold their final live in a few days time.

Seeing that the redhead was engrossed once more on such a trivial task; Umi hatched out an idea to keep her pre occupied with the mission ahead.

"Nishikino . . ."

Snapping off her idolatrous jive, Maki then averted her gaze to the officer and chimed "Yes ma'am?"

Picking a ballpoint and a piece of scratch; the bluenet immediately scribbled out a very important contact, then duly tucked it on her hand.

Recognizing the name of the colonel of Lensfield, the lavender eyed lass just gives off a smirk and immediately contacts him right away.

Smiling as she's already getting a hang of being a leader, Umi confidently crossed her leg and leaned to see the nostalgic scenery of rows upon rows of cactuses, tumbleweed, and endless desert sand as far as the eye could see.

Sure is hard being a soldier, especially in today's modern era of warfare . . .

Reminiscing those fruitful years as a trainee, Sonoda couldn't help but cackle; soliciting the redhead's attention who then tried to mind her own business while dialling up the contact which the bluenet had scribbled on parchment.

"I think Umi has PTSD . . ." Rin leaned in and whispered, by which Maki raised her eyebrows in agreement.

"Maybe we could help her get over it by having a good choice of music."

Taking heed of the redhead's word, the ginger then opened the stereo; just in time for Bon Jovi to blurt out in the airwaves. Accompanying the balladeer while skilfully adjusting the gears; Rin sang "Woah-oh, sweet child of mine~ Nyeah!" over and over again as the electric guitars reached its crescendo, spurring the ire of both the lieutenant and the sergeant who yelled in unison:

"Goddamn it Hoshizora!"

Shying away as the two focused their blazing orbs at the rear view mirror; Rin just changed the channel for a much gentler genre of music while flashing a sarcastic grin.

"Man, I thought my ears are going to bleed." Maki deadpanned while waiting for the person of interest to respond; haggling the phone right next to her left ear.

"This is why I don't really like rock music." Umi grumbled, then shifts once more to play with her glock 19; pulling its bolt back and forth with a lopsided grin set upon her face.

"Rin was just trying to pull your leg!" She enthusiastically beamed out; but was suddenly interrupted by another murderous stare coming from the panther seated behind her.

Feeling defeated and ashamed, the catty tomboy just wiped the grin off her face and focused on the road ahead.

"Maki . . . there's no need to be so hostile towards Rin." Umi jumps in defence of their driver; but the redhead weren't able to listen when the image of Colonel Bakerson appeared on the database, her lilac eyes widening as she read his file.

"Woah, get a load of this!"

The lieutenant then leaned in and took a look; by which Maki starts by clearing her throat.

"This is one fucked up officer we have here Umi, look at all this jail terms he served!"

Rin then tried to join in, but was forced to return to her seat when they both snarled

"Focus on the fucking road you dammit!"

Pursing her lips, the ginger just groaned and whined "Awww, Rin always misses the fun."

Pausing for a moment to make sure the driver does her job; the sergeant then continued to read out the details about their contact.

"It says here that he's charged with sexual harassment and child abuse, not to mention pimping up some highschoolers to work on a brothel."

Averting her gaze towards the lieutenant who was also quite disgusted at the record she had read; Maki then tilted her head while raising her brows to solicit her attention.

"Are we still going to his crib? I think I'm having shivers down my spine."

Putting up a slant upon her lip, Umi just crossed her arms and scowled:

"Well, I guess there is such a thing as a second chance . . . But I don't give a fuck's worth of horse shit even if he had violated an old lady; just as long as we could get our hands on that goddamn plane for all I care!"

Hearing this, the redhead shrugged her shoulders and pressed the dialogue button to speak with Colonel Baker. And with a slight crackle of his ringback tone which further churned her stomach as it was creepy to say the least; Maki was then able to connect and puts it on loudspeaker for all to hear.

"Good morning sir . . ." the lieutenant greets out.

"Good morning too, is there something I could be of help?"

Trying to be straight to the point as always, Umi bluntly retorts:

"I'd like to borrow one of your Hercules C-130's."

Giving off a burst of laughter from the girl's tall demand, the colonel then ends it with a snort and scoffs "Are you kidding me? You do know for a fact that the aircraft in question is the sole property of the U.S Military?!"

Checking her nails for dirt, the clever lass then rolled her eyes towards Maki who was still perplexed at the way she talked to the colonel.

"I guess someone's going to jail for life after they find out a stash of crack hidden on one of those hangars . . ."

After a moment of utter silence, the corrupt official then returned to speak; this time, he was quite jittery with his voice as bland as if he had swallowed a bar of soap.

"W-wait, maybe we should talk about this. . ."

Wearing a cheeky smirk upon those supple pair of lips, Umi then brushed her bangs and sweetly chimed out "I'll be looking forward to it then . . . good day to you sir." before pressing the end button.

Surprised at the confidence shown by the lieutenant; Maki then twirled a lock of her hair and remarked, "You sure did kick his ass back there."

Shaking her head in disagreement, the bluenet curtly responds "Not really, I just did my research right before we jumped in this dignified tin can."

"I never knew that you were such a wisecrack Umi." The redhead butted in, and was once more swooned by the blue haired lass.

"You don't say?"

Staring at the broad highway that was sparsely traversed by cars; Maki stood up from her seat and extended her arms, delighted at the sweet morning breeze which caressed her entirety.

"Maki, sit down." The bluenet commands, but the lass just ignored her and took a selfie.

Annoyed as her phone emitted a flash, the lieutenant snarled "You could just take one without including me."

Flashing a smirk on her unblemished face, the redhead then returned to sit down and posted it on twitter.

Ogling at the shapely body of the sergeant; Umi tried to keep herself cool, and thought about Honoka whose life is now at the mercy of the ultranationalists.

Captain . . .

"Hey guys! I think I found the base, nya~"

Keeping her thoughts aside, the bluenet looked towards the left and saw the characteristic cyclone fence and some hangars poking at the distance. Commending the ginger with a pat on her shoulder, the lieutenant then crossed her arms and calmly expressed the orders towards her aides.

"Keep it simple and sharp, once we're inside . . ." focusing her eyes at the rear view mirror once more; she glared onto those pair of citrine orbs and warned "do not, I repeat; do not mess with anything within its jurisdiction. Are we clear?"

"K . . ." Remembering the eagle like stare from earlier, Rin immediately recants her response "Er~ Affirmative!"

"Good." Then with a little brush of her azure locks and a harsh demeanour; Umi then rode shotgun with a hand on her glock, just in case the negotiation would go downhill.

We're coming for you Honoka, we will not fail you; as you had never turned your back on use even once.

Approaching the guardpost; the lieutenant then waved her hand towards the troopers who challenged "State your name and your purpose, then leave some identification cards together with your weapons!" while approaching the vehicle with M4A1's on the sling.

Hiding the pistol within her Kevlar jacket; the azurette and the rest of the crew gave their forged papers which the gullible guards accepted without further hesitation. Inching her index towards the trigger of the glock; Umi looked wearingly towards the MP who then asked for their weapons.

"Seems legit . . . now can we have your firearms? It's a no gun zone after this point."

Conforming by the standard procedures; Rin disembarked and opened up the compartments of their ride, while Maki and Umi grudgingly gave their *insert weapon here*.  
Smirking as he cocked it for a test; the guards then gave a signal for the gateman to open the gates, parting like the red sea at just a single push of a button.

"Okay, your all clear; here's your pass, and goodluck!"

Then with a sudden growl of the engines as Hoshizora warmed it up; the humvee then made its way through another mile of seemingly endless patch of desert, irking the redhead who was really pissed at their weapons being confiscated just like that.

"Now what are we going to do without our goods? How could we even rescue Honoka if we can't even shoot shit at her captors?"

Still putting on a calm demeanour; Umi just cleared her throat and replied "Don't worry, they'll give it back if the colonel says so."

Rolling through a winding road; Rin laughed as she tried to dodge tumbleweeds or crossing iguanas, making her remember the days when they were at Kabul.

"Hey Maki chan, what do you think about Afghanistan?"

Twirling a lock of her pristine crimson locks, Maki looked away and snarled "Shitty as ever."

Giving off a fit of sarcasm filled giggles; the ginger then shifts her attention towards Umi who was now playing with the glock's magazine, focusing those bright pairs of amber towards the cartridges that were expelled to her palm.

"How about you Umi chan, what do you think of Afghanistan?"

"It has the best toilets as far as I could remember. . ."

Displeased by the couple's pessimistic and mocking answers; the cat then tried to drift the conversation away to a topic which may pique their interests, in hopes that she may win their respect.

"Say, which one do you prefer? A 9mm beretta or an old fashioned colt 1911?"

Hearing this, Maki suddenly blurted out "I prefer the 9mm!"

"Psht, kids these days doesn't even appreciate the true value of an all American classic." Umi retorts while placing the glock back to its holster.

Happy that she had triggered an interesting one to be debated upon; Rin whistled out while eavesdropping upon the two who were immersing themselves in a random act of needless bigotry.

"Precision, grace, accuracy, and ammo capacity; those are the important things a soldier should need to survive!"

"I beg to disagree with you Maki, for precision is nothing if you haven't got the right stopping power to kill a raging bull; and due to the nature of close quarter gunfights we're frequently in, a large calibre round is what separates you from being a victor or having a steel knife stuck down your throat."

Exasperated with her face blushing to an awkward shade; Maki huffed back towards the officer who was still confident of the .45 ACP's advantage as a close in carry.

"Stopping power, perhaps so . . . but what would happen if you don't have enough rounds to carry? Hmm?"

"Well, either way . . . that won't happen cause every enemy I faced either ends up dead or runs away like a little girl."

"What kind of reasoning is that?!"

"Simple, colt 45 still does its job with flying colours. . ."

"Tsk, it kicks like a pregnant horse as far as I could remember!"

"That is how it shows its true power, Nishikino."

"And the bullet isn't economically cheap, and has the slowest round of all handguns!"

"While your hallowed 9mm sure does jam a lot of times . . ."

As the two were constantly bickering on the back seat; Rin busied herself by listening to more rock music; humming as the electronic guitars revved up like crazy.

"Look lieutenant, the beretta has a lot more range to it than your grumpy colt 45!"

"Range is nothing if you can't kill an elephant."

"What the?! Okay, that's it! we'll see about that!"

"Fine for me, whoever loses gets no salary for a month."

"Fine!"

"It's settled then."

Putting up a grin for she had the last laugh, the citrine eyed girl just carried on to listen to some soulful jive as their ride rolled through the seemingly endless desert of Lensfield airbase.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the state lines; Kotori had been busying herself together with Kozen to hack into Radiance's firewall system, and even with the help of a dignified hacker, it still proved to be one tough cookie to crack due to the heightened security measures it possessed.

Frantically tapping through the computer's keyboard with amber orbs focused to the seemingly impossible task ahead; the taupe haired lass passed up hour after hour encrypting its security program so she could hack into the system.

With the notorious Datu Kozen by her side; it still felt that she was leagues away from cracking the code.

"Damn it, I didn't know that their encryption codes could be this complicated . . ." She buzzed as her eyes glimmered with cascading series of " binaries" repeating itself as the anti spyware program tried to protect itself together with its valuable data upon Razumovsky and the organization's plans together with its member's database.

Putting her faith upon her expertise, Kotori just hoped that she could find one lucky code which will ultimately eliminate Radiance's code.

Just a little more, I know you can do it Kotori . . . for Honoka and the rest of the gang!

With Datu helping out by listing down the binary sequence and its perceived pattern; then with a stroke of luck, he was able to decipher the cryptic code of binaries and immediately tapped onto the gal's soft shoulder.

"W-what is it?" She flinched, by which Kozen immediately sat right beside her and coached her with the code. Reading the patterns which had already made itself known to them; Datu was able to pinpoint the hidden password for the anti hack program.

Confidently pointing out each set of zero-one's, the man then exclaimed "Had you ever heard about the Viking's writing system?"

Sensing the familiarity of the topic; Kotori just nodded with her hands already away from keyboard, eager to listen to the Filipino man's words.

"As you can see, Razumovsky is Russian; therefore his ancestry may date back to this brave band of seafarers . . ."

Befuddled by such a sudden lecture in history, the taupe haired lass then spat out as her senses were already fading from being depraved of rest.

"Can you please go straight to the point Kozen?" She vexed, by which the man replied "They have this certain old god which they had named for a star . . ."

"You mean polaris?"

"Yes, Yes . . . Polaris, the god of ice and northern winds!"

Raising her very thin line of brows; the lass just shut up for a bit while Kozen continued on.

"So by piecing together this enigma code, I had postulated a possible password chain which spells rune polaris."

"Rune polaris?"

"Yes, yes . . . please give it a try, this is our last chance."

Putting up a succinct smile upon those supple pair of lips; Kotori then typed the seemingly apocryphal name and watched as the numbers suddenly broke down, and out came the white sun which symbolized radiance mercenary corps.

"Welcome to radiance mercenary firm incorporated Commissar Razumovsky." A female prompter greeted out.

Overjoyed at the success of their hacking operation, Kotori then gave a hearty embrace towards Kozen who was now flushed as the girl's warmth met with his.

In disbelief at the beauty he saw up close; the man reciprocated the act and after a minute of being engaged in a friendly bond of affection, he stammered "Y-you can let me go now."

"Oh! S-sorry . . ." the brunette muttered with flustered cheeks.

Diverting their gaze towards the monitor as Radiance wilfully exposed its database of mercs both dead and alive; the two were amazed at the sheer scale of it, as the organization had already infiltrated itself within the government's rank and file.

A bout of cancer is hard to kill, unless you exterminate its very root.

A pair of bright lilac orbs scanned a piece of paper pertaining to the incident at Roxoro Plaza; grimacing as the clock slowly ticked towards the ninth hour, she decided to ask her chief about the course of action_ something which the man confidently declared as "under control" and nothing to worry about.

Being a girl whose loyalty tends to sway towards the only source of her income; Hanayo was worried that once the clients complain about her lacklustre performance, she had nowhere else to go to.

She did everything in her power to help the bereaved to claim their stakes within the confines of the courthouse; hiring a lawyer who also helped her with paper work and investigation proceedings so the lass could have some free time as well. But sadly for the brunette, her rest ended as quickly as it began.

Strutting through the chequered corridor; she had heard some dialogues coming from the field dispatch officers, that which pertained about the strange activity near the city hall. Usually, its doors are always open to serve the common people; but this time, it was locked from within and concerned citizens were quite spooked as the employees weren't able to come out for their breaks . . . coupled with the fact that faint pops were heard from within.

Hurriedly dashing towards the coat locker situated at the entrance; Hanayo's eyes flashed a succinct glint as this incident piqued her interest, for it may pose the lead she needed for the Roxoro case.

"This has to be the breakthrough I've been looking for all this time. . ." Putting on the leather jacket atop her standard coat and tie; she tediously buttoned it up while never averting her gaze towards the tv monitor, seeing an aerial view of downtown where police cars were piled up at the sidewalks.

"Damn it . . ." She snapped when she forgot her .44 magnum on her drawer. Backtracking her way through the employees who were befuddled at her action; the agent was then greeted by the agency's boss, generously handing out her handgun with a slant set upon his cracked lips.

"Looking for something?" He mused, by which the girl took the revolver and thanked him for helping her out. Giving a courteous bow, the brunette muttered "Arigatou." By which the Caucasian man responds while scratching his belly "It's nothing."

Smiling from the simple act of generosity; Pana adjusted her glasses and was about to go out when the man called out "Wait."

"Hmm?" She whined while looking back; her hands hidden deep within the jacket's seams. Giving out a seemingly innocent piece of paper; the girl folded it out and was shocked that it is a detailed map of the city hall, its areas meticulously pointed out by a black marker.

"S-sir . . . this too much. . ."

Holding unto her shoulder; the superintendent assured her that everything is fine, as he was really fond of her after all.

"It's nothing Koizumi . . . Now go, and fulfill your duty for the country you owe."

Feeling like her jive came back; Hanayo then dashed out

* * *

Hanayo opened the door of unmarked police cruiser and took a look at the radiant sky above the city, trying to catch every inch of this beatiful view with her lillac orbs. Girl double-checked her holster with .44 magnum inside, finally getting inside the car with slightly hardly noticeable look of relief on her face. The car she had chosen was unmarked Ford Crown Victoria all in black; true classic for every detective, and if her boss was somewhere near, she would have expected something like that coming out of his mouth. Putting keys inside the lightning lock, Hanayo turned on the radio of local police department. She expected to hear at least a couple of messages about situation in downtown, but cops thought the other way. All they messaging about were their common patrols or the nearest cafe, where they could have their dinner. Typical cops, Hanayo thought turning on the engine of her Ford and driving it along the streets of this town.

Feeling worried about all this and that, Pana tried to take her worries off her mind by humming the song she learnt with her ginger friend Rin Hoshizora. Hanayo flashed a tiny smile, as she thought about cat-like girl and her annoying ' **Nyaa** '. Gosh, Rin was a walking radio with maximum vol. Hanayo flashed a smile again, fixing her eyes at her knees. It wasn't the best thing she could do, because Pana was nearly getting hit by another car at the edge of the road. Hanayo steered her Ford in opposite side of incoming vehicle, dodging it and taking a look into rear-view mirror. The car that nearly crashed at Hanayo's Ford was retro style Audi with their brand four rings; though, Pana was distracted by bullet holes in windows and back of Audi. It was like someone shot in volleys at this poor Audi, and gunner had some good automatic rifle, as Hanayo had to admit. Though, she no longer couldn't had her eyes fixed at this car due to entrancing a downtown, where Pana could see the crowd of people in business suits running in the direction of the nearest police department. Hanayo frowned and mumbled something while she pushed the gas pedal to speed up her car.

Trying to message about a crowd of civilians running from downtown, Hanayo realized that someone had jammed radio broadcasts in this part of the town. That was an answer why no one could report about strange activity here. As Pana reached Pershing square with City Hall placed on it she eventually slowed down her Ford, looking at the bunch of police cruisers with policemen taking a cover behind them in front of City Hall. All of them had their guns ready to shoot; they had Glocks mostly, but some of them were able to take M4 rifles out of cruisers before hiding behind them. Instinctively Hanayo checked her holster again, unfastening her safe belt. She drove her car closer to the building of City Hall, just beside police cruisers, when some of officers got distracted by it. A couple of officers gestured something to Hanayo and the brunette only realized the meaning of this, when a red laser sight blinded her for a moment. Hanayo tried to move away and ended up lying on the ground near the opened door of her car, when sniper took his shots at Ford's windowscreen, breaking it and causing Pana to close her face with hands to prevent face wounds of broken glass. Shivers rolled down her spine, as she thought what could happen if she stuck there for a second longer. Slapping her chin, Hanayo tried to relax, what was pretty hard in risky situations.

"Hey, we will cover you, just run!" Police officer shouted to Hanayo; on their part it was damn nice to give her a hand. Cops started to shoot at the building, shouting in unison "Run!"

In spite of her fear, Hanayo got up from the ground, running as fast as she could. An orchestra of police small-arms in the middle of the city covered Hanayo on her way to the safe place behind armored cruisers. Pana tried not to look at the building of City Hall, because she knew that sniper was sitting just there. Adrenaline and fear for her life was the source of Hanayo's energy. The brunette dodged a burst of sniper rifle fire, reaching a police cruiser and hiding behind it.

"Hell, are you all right?"

Hanayo crossed her legs and hugged them, completely ignoring the question of police officer beside her. Recalling her anti-nervous breathing courses, Pana closed her eyes and took a deep breath, expecting to count to ten.

One...two...three.

"Dammit, answer me, girl!"

Four...five...six.

Hanayo twitched her face due to reflexes, when she heard a squish sound and a warm liquid splashed on her face. Sniper had shot a police officer through his had, before Hanayo had time to finish. Pana opened her eyes and watched as dead body collapsed near her legs. It was through shot, bullent came out of officer's left temple, beating off beats of his brain to the ground. Hanayo tried to suppress a sick down her stomach, but she failed vomiting on the opposite side of dead cop. She felt herself worse than ever. Meanwhile, sniper continued to shoot at police officers, striking another cop with bulletproof vest at his chest with a single shot. Wounded cop rapidly tried to got up from the ground, but he was quickly finished off with final shot through his forehead.

It was a real slaughter.

Coughing with the last pieces of her last breakfast, Pana returned to the real world with its problems. She moved her legs away and huddled up to the back of the cruiser to not to let a pool of blood of poor dead officer to reach her shoes. Hanayo was full of despite, she thought there was no place for hope in downtown. It was death reaper himself, leaning to her with scythe ready to take someone's life. She could feel his cold breathe on her face (or it was just a blood). Nervously shaking, she looked at police sergeant on her left. He was even more scared than Hanayo; it was a positive sign for the brunette. Officer was trying to shoot at sniper blindly with his Glock-17, of course there was not much of sense. Hanayo tried to shout out for him, thinking maybe he got lost in his mind blaming himself for killing his comrades. "Officer."

Driving his head to Hanayo's direction, he looked at her with blank glance in his orbs. Officer tried to move his lips, but he couldn't force himself to speak. Sergeant blinked a few times and stiffly murmured something like 'Ma'am'.

"We need to get the hell out of here, please tell me that you have keys of this cruiser.." Short nod was his answer and Hanayo sighed in a relief before she was able to speak again. "Do you think that you can turn its engine on?"

"S-sniper is still watching... I can't do anything." Sniper decided to interrupt them with bursts of fire at the cruiser that police officer had chosen as a cover. Cop took his head, trying to keep it down; his police hat was covered in blood of his beloved friends, but it still fit his police uniform perfectly. Though his ghastly pale face didn't fit it for sure.

"Stop it, he can't hurt you! Just calm down!"

Sergeant didn't hear her. Totally losing his mind, officer was in afwul situation in his whole life of being a police officer. It was an awful scene. Last time Hanayo saw something like that was Iraq and her service in U.S. Army Marines. Their squadron was ambushed by some Taliban terrorists. Hanayo could remember a smell of gunpowder, sounds of IED and a lot of dead bodies of her friends laying on the ground with multiple blast wounds and bullet holes. Oh, poor Hanayo recalled that day in all kind of details; this was killing her every single time she thought about panick attack of someone else she knew.

It was 2013, nine years ago. Two Humvees and one Mastiff - six wheel armored vehicle - were riding along the road of some town in Afghanistan, near Kabul, which was relatively safe after the silence in Taliban activity. Soldiers of United Kingdom were following U.S. Marines at their way to Camp Bastion. Drivers already were dreaming about drinking some fresh Heineken out of fridge, but Taliban had other plans. First IED gone off, when Humvee with marines drove near some boxes; driver wasn't paying attention to this kind of things and it was the reason of his death and death of four other U.S. soldier in that car. Right after IED was detonated, Taliban had attacked second Humvee and Mastiff, launching an RPG rocket to both of cars. Unfortunately for the remaining marines of U.S. army, rocket went straight into the second Humvee, killing and wounding everyone there. Driver of second Humvee had saved his life, jumping out of his seat to the ground, only to be brutally killed by a few shots of Taliban's small-arms. So, readers could find themselves asking 'How Hanayo had survived it?'; answer isn't difficult at all, Hanayo was sitting in open basket of Mastiff and shooting at Talibans with other UK soldiers. There was no empty seats for Hanayo in Humvees, so she had to board UK's Mastiff. It had saved her life, but when she understood that all of her comrades and friends were brutally killed, Hanayo wished to be in destroyed Humvee, instead of that Mastiff. Pana had loosed the grip and her rifle had fell on the Mastiff's basket, near to legs of UK's soldier with SA8o standart issue rifle of United Kingdom's army. He covered her back that day and mainly because of him, Taliban terrorists with RPG had missed all the time they did their shots at Mastiff. His name was... It wasn't really matter, so Hanayo forgot it. Sadly, that guy was flown back in Camp Bastion in few days with treeple amputations. Poor man. That was the moment, when a despair had taken control all over Camp Bastion, so Hanayo knew very well what it was like. Now that police officer was in the same situation, fighting with overhelming despair.

"I-I don't want to die here!"

Officer made a big mistake. Getting up from the ground, he dashed off from the cruiser in attempt to save his life from unstoppable semi-automatic sniper fire. Officer completely forgot that sniper was faster. First bullet went through his leg, causing him to fall at his knee. Second bullet was sent off to his shoulder, causing officer to fall at his stomach because of force of the shot. Once he lifted his head, final shot came through his nape, instantly killing an officer. Hanayo was watching this scene of brutal kill to the end. Her lilac orbs were moving rapidly, but she had to calm herself. Otherwise, she would die like that poor boy.

Staring at bodies of dead police officers, Hanayo was wondering what kind of monster could do it. Who in this fucking world could kill so brutally and mercilessly. According to ghosts, Pana supposed Radiance to be guilty in this shootout. Only mercenaries could be killing with this kind of brutality.

Hanayo heard a cry, coming out of remaining police officers; one of them definetely was shot. Checking the wounded cop, Hanayo was suppresed by automatic fire of assault rifle. It sounded like some Russian assault rifle, Hanayo had no doubt about it. Pana didn't lift her head up, fearing to be killed by sniper. She unholstered her .44 magnum and made two blind shots in direction of supposed shooter. Assault rifle fire stopped; just for a moment, it was pause for reloading. Hanayo couldn't just see, who was that guy suppresing her down. She supposed that there was only sniper, killing people, but, honestly, another guy with assault rifle could be their death.

Hanayo was feared, but she felt bad about it. Second shooter stopped his fire a minute ago, and Hanayo was defenseless because she couldn't have her eyes on incoming enemy due to possible sniper fire. Suddenly, man with AN-94 faded up from nowhere on Hanayo's right. Pana was distracted, so she delayed a taking an aim at man, resulting a getting a bullet wound in her shoulder. She uttered a cry because of pain, loosing her grip and letting her .44 to fall on the ground. Shooter was coming closer, his face in balaclava and strong body build type made Hanayo unable to move, her whole body paralized with fright.

 _I'm fucked._ She thought.

Man was coming closer and closer with each step he made towards the brunette. Hanayo closed her eyes, murmuring something, when he stopped in front of her. "Your last words."

His cruel voice caused shivers to roll down Hanayo's back. Then a loud and horrifying laughter echoed through the square; Hanayo opened her eyes, when laughter had ended. As man got closer to Hanayo, she could recognize an uniform of 'Radiance' company. These bastards were guilty for this massacre.

"Man, you should see the look at your face, it is fucking hillarious. I swear, I've never seen something that funny as your face..." Laughing like a crazy, he bent over to Hanayo, taking a look at her bleeding wound. Hanayo supposed that mercenary frowned with thoughtful hem of his. His brown eyes were investigating Hanayo, but she didn't know why. Mercenary hemmed before standing up and reloading his AN-94 assault rifle with last magazine out of his vest. "Hanayo Koizumi, right?"

Her pupils widened; trying to raise her arm, Hanayo forgot about her wound and uttered a cry because of unbearable pain in her shoulder. Pana turned to tears, and then mercenary just hushed at her, murmuring "There there..."

A couple of moments later, the pain became to fading away with blood still trickling out of her shoulder. Though her life was slowly fading away too. She was in need of medical care. Otherwise she would be dead before sunset. For the very first time Hanayo raised her head, looking into mercenary's eyes. He didn't seemed to be bad guy, she guessed it was just a wrong place and a wrong time. Hanayo was distracted by his sudden answer.

"Want an advice? Leave no witnesses." He gestured in direction of remaining cops, who were listening all their conversation. It had to be done, so mercenary had aimed at cops, killing them off with a few shots. Hanayo tried to close her eyes, but even its' muscles weren't able to move, so she had no other choice then stare at another brutal murder of police officers. After a shooting, mercenary let out a sigh of relief. "It was one hella day, don't you think so?"

Hanayo wasn't in consciousness for the moment he was speaking. Her head fell on her shoulder with drool trickling out of her mouth. Mercenary looked at her with mercy; he thought he totally forgot about mercy at all, but this girl helped him to remember. Mercenary searched his vest for a second and pulled out a flask with liquid inside. Benting over to Hanayo, he opened it and filled Hanayo's mouth with it, making sure she would drink it all. Coughing due to burning pain in her throat and mouth, Hanayo opened her eyes just to realize that mercenary woke her up. "Wh-what was that?"

"Vodka. Sorry, just need to keep you awake, girl."

"You will capture me? And torture like poor captain Kousaka?"

"No, I'll make sure you will be okay."

Another man appeared in front of police cruisers with semi-automatic rifle. He was wearing exoskeleton. It were these guys from the roof near Roxoro Plaza restaurant building. He was going closer to his partner, grabbing his rifle with one hand due to supportive force of exoskeleton. "What took so long to have them all finished?"

Second mercenary said he was going to make sure that Hanayo would be okay and he kept his word. He shot at cruiser's trunk near Hanayo to have an illusion he killed her. Blood on Pana's leather jacket could be the main evidence of it. "Was chatting with that gal. What a bitch."

They both fell in laughter, waiting for the helicopter to board it. Hanayo kept her silence until ground had shook with helicopter flying across the square. It was unmarked black Maverick, nothing unusual. Hovering above the couple of mercenaries, pilot slowly lowered the copter; second pilot in aviator sunglasses and dirty flying suit with drops of machine oil on it. Gesturing with hand he hurried up a couple of mercenaries on their way to helicopter. Hanayo could only see them boarding Maverick and flying away from downtown. She didn't feel good. Maybe because of blood loss, but more because of strange feel of quilty for not saving a single person here.

Hanayo was sitting there for a few minutes, trying to understand why that guy left her alive. He was good guy, she knew it, but even good guys had to work in brutal companies like 'Radiance'. Her lilac orbs were scanning the sky in search of Maverick, but instead of it she had found a couple of police helicopters that blinded her with its' searchlights. Sound of police sirens were coming closer, but Pana was too weak to move her head. All of her strength was taken to keep her alive and vodka strangely supported her in this. Officers got out of their cars, searching an area for supposed enemy, who killed all of their coworkers. They realized Hanayo was the last one alive person there after a few moments after she groaned in pain, trying to close her bullet wound with her hand.

"Paramedics, we need paramedics here!" They shouted, making a circle around Hanayo and trying to do what they could to help her without professional medics there. At least they had stopped her bleeding. It was enough to hold on for medics to arrive.

Paramedics were there soon, placing a wounded girl in ambulance car. Pana tried to tell them about who she was, but her boss was faster. Giving them badges of CIA, Hanayo's boss asked medics to drive as fast as they could. Following Hanayo to her room in hospital, where doctors did their best to help her. Medics bandaged her up and gave her a lot of pills to kill her pain. They even wanted to make blood transfusion, but Hanayo declined their kind offer, asking her boss to take her to her apartments. Hanayo wasn't speaking much about mercenaries and mercy one of them had showed to her. Reaching their office, both of servicemen walked to their own work places. Hanayo closed the door behind herself and fell on her sofa, relaxing her whole body to ease the pain. Thinking about mercenaries, Hanayo pulled out her phone, typing a message and sending it to Umi, current leader of Ghosts squad. She leant her face on the pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep. Light in her office was annoying, but it didn't interrupt her sweet dreams. Their working day ended a couple of hours ago. Hanayo, her boss and guardsmen were last people staying inside of the building. Boss had closed his office and now was walking along the empty corridors. His attention was attracted by the light in Koizumi's office. Opening the door, he stared at peacefully sleeping Hanayo. Flashing a wide smile, he said his good night and turned off the light in her office. Boss left the building a couple of minutes later, taking a seat in his luxury SUV. Whole building had silence across it. It was a pleasant night.

* * *

Hours were passing by transforming the time in an endless expectation for cruel continuation of Eli Ayase's actions. Honoka couldn't reall their last meet without having a tear in her sapphire orbs. Keeping an eye on the door to the first floor of 'Radiance' headquarters, Honoka had did her best to calm herself down and had fell asleep due to both of her physical and psychological bad condition. Things Eli Ayase had tried to do with Honoka were so cruel causing ginger to spend her time before sleep to cry in an entire silence of the prison cells, Her prejudice about Eli Ayase, about her being a monster was correct at one hundred percent. Honoka was sleeping with double tiny traces of tears, which had been streaming down her cute face with little bruises all over it. Captain shivered every single time she heard some scuffles in door's direction. Even that Honoka Kousaka was the leader of the most secret and the most skilled squad of soldiers in whole world. Honoka was a victim for reasons not depending on her.

Hearing the opening of the door, Honoka didn't open her eyes; she used her ears to collect an information about this person. He stepped on the ladder, not causing it to crackle because of his weight, so Honoka supposed he was light as feather. Thinking a minute Honoka tried to assumed who could be there, and only one person was in her list to-thinkabout.

"Hey there, captain-slacker, How ya holding up?"

Honoka had opened her eyes and had found no one else than Nico Yazawa herself. Her ruby orbs were wet due to joy, not the pain; although Honoka had tears because of the second one. Nico were bandaged up across her tiny body, but Honoka couldn't see it, because all bandages were covered under Nico's camo jacket. Honoka was happy to see her friend, and so Nico was happy too.

"Captain-slacker? What the fuck I have done, if Nico calling me a slacker one?" Smirking at Honoka's joke, Nico shrugged her shoulders, causing her wounds to kick her as a punishment for forgetting about her injury. As her pain faded, she sighed out and relaxed, winking to Honoka and sticking out her tongue. "You gonna tell me what is wrong with your shoulder."

"Er-... Bullet, Eli, Nozomi, .44."

"Christ, are you all right?"

"It is my role to ask questions like this one, cap."

They both laughed, as they understood an awkward situation they were in. One of them was jailed, another was shot. Nothing went straight to the plan. Honoka felt guilty for having being jailed up since it was her plan to attack Razumovsky with sniper team help. Biting her lower lip, Honoka looked straight into Nico's eyes with miserable face expression. "Sorry about it."

"What? You don't have to be sorry, Honoka. You know, shit happens."

"No, you don't understand. It was my mistake. Making a blind attack back in Columbia was so dumb. They could kill us all, and now... we're here. And this guy Razumovsky?"

"He is alive, minus his right arm."

"Maki had missed, damn it." Honoka cursed, taking a seat at cold floor of her cell. Nico was staiyng still with her eyes buried down to the floor. Raven-haired girl thought it would be the right thing to tell Honoka that Maki had missed because of Nozomi and Eli; though, she decided just to put it away, speaking only about things Honoka wanted to hear.

"We were at hill, just as you ordered. Maki had placed her Barret just at the precipice of the hill. Maki asked me to count a distance to the target because only I had binoculars. Seeing three of you guys going there, Maki just pulled the trigger and bullent went straight into his right arm, ripping it off."

"How Maki could miss, she is the best shooter out of our squad."

Nico smirked and giggled. "But she's not better than me, world number one mercenary marksman Yazawa Nico. Nico-Nico-Nii!"

"Stop. This. Shit." Honoka sighed. Nico could be annoying as fuck at times. Earning a sigh, Nico puffed her lips up, clearing her throat. Honoka took it for a signal to be ready for continue. "What happened with Maki?"

"Oh, Maki? Of course that slant is okay, I'm sure at one hundred percent! Nico gloriously stated with pointing her index finger up high. Nico deadpanned her face, earning harsh 'I hope you're right' from Honoka. Tiny girl scratched her nape before speaking again. "I met him today. I didn't know what Razumovsky wanted from me, but he was talking some crap about my loyalty, you guys, local problems here, and he nearly slashed my throat with knife... But everything was quiet calm here."

Nico flashed Honoka a smile, but retrained herself from shrugging her shoulders. Honoka's mood was lifted up by this raven-haired girl every single time; that was the main point of Nico becoming a part of their crew.

"By the way, your cell is mess."

"Excuse me, Nico? These guys hadn't gave me a choice."

"Say, do you remember Datu Kozen's case file?"

Honoka thought a little, but then an image of man with mohawk haircut appeared in her mind. "So?"

"He was working with 'Radiance', but then Datu stole a big part of Razumovsky's money. General had sent a team to cut his head off, in a figurative sense; though, it could be literally, if some of mercenaries were muslims."

"Don't bring these guys with knives out of Syria. Let them be there, cutting each other heads off." Honoka hummed, thinking about Datu Kozen. "Back to Kozen, why you started this conversation anyway?"

"You must contact him, just imagine what he could do with all these nasty networks of Russians."

Honoka nodded a couple of times, grinning widly. "Yeah, it's clever idea, but you told it to the wrong person."

"W-what? Why?"

"I'm jailed, idiot."

"Oh... I see."

Nico scratched her back and coughed nervously a couple of times as Honoka sighed. _This girl_ Honoka thought. She wanted to discuss being brainless with Nico, but suddenly someone opened the door. Nico and Honoka turned their heads in unison, eyeing busty purple-haired friend of Nico. Nozomi closed the door behind herself, walking towards cells in her favourite manner with having her hands locked in front of her belly.

"Nozomi, hey there!" Nico called out for her friend, who were flashing a fake smile and having a glance at her short friend. Honoka couldn't help but listening their conversation. "I was sitting in security room, when I saw you trying to pick the lock."

Busted. "Ahaha... I'm sorry, Nozomi."

"I hope you still remember our conversation about Eli and Parker." Saying it, Nozomi gave Nico a concerned look. Honoka heard things about colonel, so she just asked them for joining their dialogue. "Listen, I had established a secure connection with colonel Parker of U.S. army. Everyone of ghosts are alive. Including sergeant and corporal, captain Kousaka."

Finding out an information about her friends, Honoka sighed peacefully. Thanking Nozomi for revealing the truth, Honoka changed her place to steel bench, taking a seat on it; rust steel unpleasantly scratched her ears every time she moved on it. Honoka thought about Nozomi. Could she put Nozomi as friend of her?

"Well, my name is Nozomi Toujo, I'm just a common mercenary here." She stuttered a little. Nozomi felt that she met Honoka somewhere in the past. "It's nice to meet you, captain Kousaka. You have strength aura."

"What? Aura? What are you talking about?"

Nico smirked and placed the i's and crossed the t's. "Nozomi is our local fortuneteller, she can be... more spiritual than others."

After a considerable thought Honoka came up with an idea. "You told you had established a connection with colonel?"

"Just like I said, yes."

"So you should tell him our coordinates. Girls will come for us, I know it. They'll blow this place up to hell. I bet no one will miss it, right?"

"Honoka..." Nozomi fell in silence. Her worried look feared a couple of girls in prison. Green-eyed girl sighed trying to concentrate her mind.

"Er... Yeah?"

"Razumovsky can try to torture you. This place... there is a room with all medical stuff, drugs, knives, and..."

"I... I got it, enough..." She gestured Nozomi to stop, who did it immediately. Flashing a sad smile, Honoka shook her head in attempt to get over with this cruel information. "I can handle it. You don't know, but Taliban in Afghanistan had tortured me too. These guys were angry as fucking satan, I swear, they were very angry. After a... vacation there, I think I can handle practically everything."

"What had happened there? You saved your ass somehow, right?" Nico was the one, who was asking.

"Our squad - four man and me - was out on patrol. We were returning to the base, when these guys attacked us with their rifles and machine gun. We killed a couple of them, but also lost three guy. One of them had confessed that he was loving me. I dropped a tear there and nothing more. Trying to retreat, we hit an IED. Our squadlead had minus two of his limbs. He was in front of us, so we just had suffered because of knockout force of it. I couldn't hear a thing with that guy, Miles. We were the last out of our squad. I was able to kill another taliban soldier, but then they knocked us down. Waking up I saw Miles hanging on the rope with his stomach cut open; his neck was also broken. They were going to do the same with me, but I was saved, when our Apache helicopter had hit the building we were in. A part of it was destroyed and I was pretty lucky to break free, taking AKM from the first guy, who walked inside the room. I killed him and then killed a couple of his friends. Swear, I was moving like a typhoon, it were the best years of mine."

Three of girls chuckled listening the end of this story that happened with Honoka, while she was serving in Afghanistan. Nozomi nudged Nico with her elbow and she nodded questionably to her.

"Nico, give me a map please."

As Nico and Nozomi were busy with each other, Honoka decided to stand at the bench and looked over the window with metal bars on it. Honoka focused her eyes to see something, because snow was hitting her eyes and evening did its thing. Something attracted her attention for sure. Someone was sitting outside the building, lighting up some cigarette and placing it into mouth. Her blonde hair was like a torch in the darkness, her high pony tail was moving in unison with her head, as she smoked a cigarette. Honoka tried to focus her eyes to make sure-... agh, it wasn't necessary. Of course it was Eli Ayase. Blonde half-russian was smoking cigarette outside with her light-weighted version of PKP Pecheneg. She used that machinegun in Tokyo. Eli's clothes were entirely different from the one she used to wear; it looked like ghosts stealth suit. Eli puffed smoke, relaxing as nicotine was filling her body through her lunges. For some reason she threw away her Pecheneg, standing up with her fists clenched and sigarette placed in her mouth. Blonde girl wasn't looking good, but Honoka didn't really care. Although her heart was beating faster, when Eli was acting strangely. Definetely Honoka worried about Eli.

"Yes, it's the best point. I will send it to colonel, right Honoka?" Nozomi called ginger and she just hummed something like 'Aha'. She wasn't paying attention at their conversation, because Honoka was fully focused at Eli.

Half-russian still stood there, but now her fists were relaxed. Eli puffed smoke again, taking out a finished cigarette from her mouth. Honoka for some reason was disappointed by this, and only one person knew what was happening to Eli Ayase, but it was no one else but her, so Honoka decided to focus at Nico and Nozomi.

"It seams to be a good try, why not?"

"Then we should get going. The sooner we start, the sooner we get out of here." Nozomi flashed a smile and gestured Nico to follow her. Both of girls said their farewells and stepped out of the improvised prison. Girls repeated the plan one last time and said good night to each other, wandering off to their rooms.

Similar corridors were changing, as Nozomi walked along it. Her face always was so peaceful, so calm, but what she felt inside could amaze everyone. Nozomi walked past the opened window and stopped, taking a look over the night sky with dozens of stars on it. Even if it was cold, it was a pleasant night. Calm only disturbed by harsh sound of the strongest wind for last days, but it was Siberia. Staying in front of opened window, Nozomi decided it was a right time for her taro cards. Smiling as she was putting them out, she faced a randomly chosen card to the night sky. Nozomi turned card to herself, smirking as crooked fool card appeared. Purple-haired mercenary stared into the sky. The fool card means the beginning of something new in the life of the fortuneteller and his friends. This card was about to give a possibility for something new, Nozomi knew it. She just had to be prepared for it.

"I hope Eli will make a right choice." She whispeped to sky, wandering off to her room.

Their future was smooth and iffy, because Eli hoped to make a right choice as well.


	11. Once

**Chapter 10: Once...**

 **Сouple of weeks later**.

Radiance patrol squad was moving down the road covered with the huge lay of snow. Three people with brand new automatic rifles were on their duty. It was the last day of their job, but they had no idea about it.

The evening's silence was broken with the three muffled gunshots. All of the mercenaries were shot through their heads, but it was not special for the sharpshooter. Shooter stepped out of the dark woods, clutching a sniper rifle in her hands. She just barely whistled, when another three soldiers stepped out of woods, turning off their stealth camo suits. Leader was to the right of the marksman busy with pulling down her scarf and pointing to some visible point at their visual interface. It was the closest safe place on their way to Radiance headquarters.

"Let's get going," she ordered, pulling the scarf back on her face. Weather in Siberia was shitty as always.

Ghosts were following the order from their leader, so soldiers continued their way without a single word bypassing dead bodies of the mercenaries. Ghost leader stepped over one of the body and searched him to get some useful things. She took a quick look at her TASFU interface; that is to say, she was trying to calculate time until the snowstorm.

"Not enough for us..." she muttered, counting the amount of time they could waste to reach the point. Ghost lead showed her fist to everyone else before she stopped to expand her TASFU interface. Blue screen appeared in air, giving everyone an access to satellite images. As she flipped through the images of headquarters leader stopped her eyes at quickly approaching snowstorm. Based upon TASFU algorithm, Ghost lead glanced at her soldiers to hurry them up.

"We don't have much time, so move fast!" she gestured with her hand. Ghost squad moved forward, leading with anger for their friends, who were in hands of notorious Russian terrorist, general and murderer Mikola Razumovsky.

It was around the fifteen minutes before snowstorm; it means a full lack of communication and some problems with their stealth systems. Although, snowstorm had many pros, just like every other soldier without stealth suits would be practically invisible. Also, silence on the radio because of death of 'Radiance' patrol squad would be accepted like an aftermath of the snowstorm. Besides, ghosts would be more effective against the enemy without tactical interface; it was a piece of cake.

A couple of minutes ago Ghosts occupied the point, sending a coordinates of their location to the other marines group. Actually, this operation was a suicide mission, but everyone knew about it. The plan of this mission was rather complicated than it need to be, but no one could suggest something better. The whole point was problem of transporting a squad of soldiers with ghosts in lead. Girls even took a submarine of USA army to make their plan come true. In the beginning ghosts thought about using C-130 Hercules, but when they found out the places of Russian air defense, general Minami quickly suppressed that idea. If air defense guns detected the enemy airplane, they didn't even hit the ground. However, submarine could pass all kind of sonar systems and shipborne patrols, letting a few squads of marines with Ghosts in the lead hit the West Siberian beach. It was possible because well-known stealth system that ghosts decided to put on this submarine. Of course it costed a lot of money, so Datu Kozen and his billions of dollars in all around Austrian banks were their cups of tea. From there, USA soldiers fell in the protected zone, which was under control of PMC 'Radiance'. Four Ghosts went to scout an area, eliminating everyone, who stood in their way. They had some clear area, so their marines wouldn't have problems to reach the special squad.

Four girls decided to take a cover from strong wind and snow in half-destroyed building of Soviet era. Brutally kicking the front door out, Umi scanned the area first, as ghost lead should; Honoka taught her about being leader for sure. Once she finished her searches for the signs of enemy, she whistled and her friends came inside irritated by bad weather. Maki nodded to Umi and placed herself near the rear window to have a detailed look at the landscape of this hole. "What a perfect view… Forest, another forest and… forest. Great…" Marksman shivered because of cold, but continued to look at the area through the sniper sight of her rifle. She was protecting her squad, when they tried to get some fire in collapsed building.

"Damn, it's freaking cold!" Rin complained, jumping at her place to warm herself a little. Rin had a warm cap on her head, this girl really loved caps. Sadly, but even warm cap could not save the warm of her body.

"It is better to help us to get fire, once you're cold, isn't it?" lieutenant snapped tiredly because of Rin's whines. Umi looked at Maki, who stared in the sight of her rifle with silencer. It seemed like marksman got stuck in another world. Only steam, coming out of her mouth reminded that sergeant was still breathing. Truly, it was clear. Her closest friend was somewhere close, but Maki could not do anything to help her. Umi felt the same but somehow she tried to act cool. Especially, after the bar, where Maki has done some crazy things to bring her up. Blue-haired girl quickly shook a head to clear up her mind. Umi gazed at Hanayo, who seemed to be tired because of rough road to this point. It was okay; physical training of CIA agents was not enough to take a role of a member in the most secret squad of the whole USA army. Umi could understand how she felt even because of the accident at the City Hall, when Hanayo got her ankle shot. "Are you okay, Hanayo?"

"M-m-m…ar-I mean, yeah! I'm just tired a little, don't worry."

They could not say that this week was simple, no. In true, it was the hardest week in a time. Hanayo had some problems with her lungs and she was under the medical supervision. Ghosts were planning the whole operation and they spent a lot of time to get everything they need. The most difficult thing was a request to have an access to four squad of US. Marines out of 4th Marine Division, which was a reserved division of U.S. Army. Request for a submarine was hard too and access to the satellite and weapons and gear, and ammunition. In short, everything was freaking difficult. Fortunately, Colonel Parker and General Minami pushed their request further so Ghosts could get everything out of their list. Whole four squads of US. Marines were sent under the wing of Umi Sonoda. Army gave them some kind of carte-blanche to get a victory in this operation. Girls just had to kill Razumovsky, save their friends and get rid of cruel mercenary company. Ghosts had to eliminate everyone, who were in 'Radiance' to get their friends out of that nest of vipers. It was funny, but everyone put saving Honoka and Nico above some illusions about saving world from danger.

"I'm not surprised. It was really tough weeks to all of us." Umi nodded, finally got some fire. She blew some air to it and soon flame covered every single branch. Umi sat closer to the fire and called Rin closer to her. She didn't need to say it twice, ginger quickly jumped over to the fire, warming her hands up.

"It's one hella freezing place, when our marines will come here? I don't want to freeze myself to death." Rin said with fatigue in her voice. In a respond, Maki just smirked and came to the fire to be closer to everyone. She was nervously swinging her M9 Beretta, checking its magazine, flicking safety on and off and aiming at the nearest targets like a wall. Hanayo was nervous because Maki was nervous, brunette tried to look at Maki, but redhead caught it. Hanayo quickly looked away, pretending like there was an accident because Maki looked scary. It did not help her, though.

"What?" Maki asked her distracting from her thoughts and trying to start a conflict between them. Hanayo literally jumped.

"N-nothing…" she said uneasy. They didn't need to continue this dialogue.

"Rin thinks that everything will be okay and we will save everyone, nya!" ginger cried out, totally forgot about staying calm and quiet. However, Rin always was acting like that, so there was nothing to speak about it. Rin was Rin.

"Let's not propose, we should ask gods for luck." Hanayo smiled wryly leaning on Rin's shoulder. It seemed like these two decided to press their bodies together to save more warmth.

"I hope we'll survive." Maki said without an idea to look at her squad mates. Their friends were in a cell in a short distance from them. Ghosts could not even think about leaving their beloved friends in hands – rather in hand – of some Russian terrorist.

"There is so much of optimism in your voice, sergeant." Umi noticed with a nod. It would be a hard mission with such a spirit of her subordinates. Maki lifted her head up and put her eyeglasses from her eyes upwards to her helmet. She fell in laughter.

"I'm speaking the truth, do you want to say that I'm wrong? Maybe you want to say that these folks won't try shoot all of us? That we would save Nico and Honoka without casualties. A half of these marines that you chose didn't have a combat experience and you know what…" Maki shouted at Umi standing up and gesturing a lot. It seemed like she lost her temper and she wouldn't stop in a while. Maki worried too much about Nico, but these words reached Umi. They wouldn't defeat Radiance without troubles.

"What? Come on and tell it, you punk ass…" Umi also stood up looking straight into Maki's eyes. Bluenette was ready to firght. Maki clenched her fists with her eyebrows twitching. Marksman let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "You speaking like a lady, Nishikino I'm tired, you know that."

"But you continue to make fun of me…" They both said in unison. How many times Maki heard this phrase from Umi, so she perfectly knew what bluenette had to say a moment ago. Maki and Umi were friends, of course, but their personalities were entirely different.

In this moment, four squads of marines already were near the building with ghosts inside. Soldiers without a moment to hesitate ran in the building taking an aim at four girls. Ghosts quickly reached out for their guns, also taking their aim. Silence fell upon them all. Marines were following the instructions to be careful. US. Marines were armed with modernized M16A4 rifles; in addition, every group had their sharpshooter with sniper rifle – who was covering the group –, and soldier with machinegun.

Marines slowly looked at ghosts and recognized them. Maki had her Beretta aimed at the leader of 1st group. In ghosts turn, Umi lowered her ACR Masada rifle and gestured to her squad with a fist. She meant to lower their guns too. Marines quickly lowered their guns, coming closer to ghosts.

Maki coughed a couple of times, and cleaned her glasses from snow. She reached out for her Beretta and holstered it. Maki whispered some curses and looked at Umi, who was chatting with leader of marines.

"Report about the situation in your group." Umi ordered to the leader of marines. Soldier told her about their way to this point, about what they saw there. The group had eight soldiers with various gear. It was a thing, but 'Radiance' was much stronger than they were. Sonoda wouldn't amaze if mercenaries has armored vehicle or even tank inside of their HQ, don't speaking about drones. It was their headquarters, not some country town in Siberia (well, ghosts could argue with that). Umi also asked about enemy patrols on their way, but soldier said that everything was clear. Finally, some good news.

It was a great opportunity to gather her thoughts and Umi stood up, asking everybody to come near her to hear well. Soldiers followed the order submissively, making a circle around Umi. The best of them stood closer to lieutenant, someone just smoked their cigarettes. Everyone were busy trying to kill some stress. Maki scratched her back and came closer to marine, who was smoking. Redhead hesitated at first, but then she nudged him.

"Hey, can you give me a cigarette?" marine nodded to her, taking out another cigarette. _Marlboro Red, nice choice_ Maki thought. Marksman thought that Marlboro cigarettes were from all those cowboy stories. Also the red color reminded Maki about her childish dream to meet Santa and other stuff like that. She smiled, but nobody saw it because a mask covered her face. Soldier, who gave her a cigarette, lighted it up and Maki pulled her mask down a little, uncovering her mouth. "Thanks."

"No prob, serj." He nodded to Maki and quickly left her alone.

"Listen very carefully, soldiers. I will not repeat twice. All of you are good soldiers and good men, it's true. Today we will put everything at risk, but it was our choice to do this. Our enemy is the cruelest general Razumovsky and his damned watchdogs. If we eliminate them, we can end the tyranny of fucking private military companies. The tyranny of fucking Russian private military companies." Umi slowly looked at the crowd of soldiers, but she didn't find a fire in their eyes. Lieutenant took a breath and decided to tell them the truth about this operation. "These guys' mercenaries had kidnapped two soldiers of our squad. Captain Kousaka and Nico Yazawa, our recruit. Maybe you don't know them, but we do. We can't let them just die in cells like some dogs."

"Nico was a second sharpshooter in our squad. Mercenaries had wounded me and kicked me outta high hill in deep jungles. They. Must. Die." Maki said with anger in her voice.

"Hell yeah!"

"Fuck mercenaries!"

"Let's return them boys!"

"Guys, guys hold on! We will split to three groups. Since you have no stealth camo suits it would be a lot of harder for you. In a few minutes the strongest snowstorm will hit the whole area. All kind of instructions' been given to the leaders of your squads. Do you have some questions, soldiers?"

"When are we going to start the operation? We want to kick their asses, lieutenant, you know that." Some of marines fell in laughter, when Umi flashed them a smile. It was necessary to joke in a right time and it was perfect time to joke a little.

"We need to wait until snowstorm. Hiding in the snow, we need to get closer as we can. They realize that we get control all over their base, when it will be too late to do anything. So, if you have no questions, then you must do something useful. I don't know, you can pray or smoke some cigarette to kill your nerves. Guys, you know it better than me."

Umi was interrupted by the incoming call to her communicator. Moving aside from the soldiers and ghosts, the bluenette answered awaiting caller to speak.

"Umi, is that you?" Shy and clear voice said on the second line. It was Kotori Minami.

"Kotori? I mean, lieutenant Sonoda Umi is speaking." Umi's official reply made ash-haired girl fell in giggling. After a moment, silence fell on the both lines and Umi started to worry. Clearing her throat she asked Kotori with "Are you still there?"

"I'm sorry; you have so serious tone, Umi-chan. So it made me laugh." Kotori giggled again, more out of worry for her blue-haired friend. Umi really liked her giggle, because it was slightly similar to bird's sounds; but Umi was afraid to declare her feelings. What a shame. "Umi, I got some news. Snowstorm should hit you in minute, and then it will set for an hour. Don't forget about plus-minus modifiers. I hope it will be enough to save them."

"Thank you, Kotori. I… No, we appreciate your help."

"You're welcome. I am here because of you guys." Kotori sighed sweetly and giggled, trying to lift Umi's mood up. "Umi… be careful, okay? Please, don't let them kill you."

"Kotori… I…" Umi stuttered. "Of course, everything will be okay. Don't worry, we will come back home. Sonoda out."

"Good luck!"

Kotori's phrase was interrupted as Umi pushed the 'end call' button. The bluenette gave her subordinates a look and found happy faces of people, who could sacrifice their life for the life of another person. All of these marines, who were chatting with everyone else, Rin, who hanged on poor Hanayo. Poor Hanayo, who was busy trying to break free from Rin's claw, and Maki… who was smoking a cigarette with sad look on her face. All of them were pure heroes. Heroes were just about to put an end to this story.


	12. and for all

… **and for all**

Stealth system costumes turned off in the formal minutes. On top of costumes problems, Ghosts lost all contacts with 1st marine squad and moved with 2nd squad, until they rolled over their position. Umi, Rin, Maki and Pana continued to walk calmly; their steps were soft, so crunchy snow couldn't squeak under their legs. Girls tried to keep going according to the route, but snow was a pain in the neck. Visual interface suggested to keep moving north due to disadvantage in men guarding these gates. There were around three hundred meters from the checkpoint tower and Maki gained the initiative climbing on the two-meter hill. Laying on her stomach, Maki did her best to get ready to what'd happen next. The thermal mode of her interface was switched on, so she saw at least five targets all over the gates; all of them armed to the teeth of course. They were arguing a lot, smoking the cigarettes and nervously checking the area as their commander ordered. The redhead took a glance on the tower; there was a stationary machine gun most likely of the mid 80's of the last century. Couple of mercenaries came out of tower, taking a view from the top. This one last couple of mercenaries was the sixth and seventh targets here. Maki didn't think about it on purpose, but images of their South American operation came up. The sight of sniper rifle, her friends near and all this childish enthusiasm could bring her only to death that was tricked back there. Umi dropped the Maki's name bringing their marksman back. Redhead came down and reported with deceitful firmness in her voice:

"Seven targets, two of them on the top of the tower, everyone else are busy with the gates. I can get the tower out, you deal with everyone else."

Umi just gave her a brief nod and the squad moved out. Crawling in the open field with their silhouettes invisible for the guardsmen due to heavy snowfall made their souls tremble. Moving like a snake, lieutenant was leading the group to the gates of hell. Russian speech smacked of nervousness; Umi grinned just thinking how much did mercenaries suffer so far; though that was just the beginning, russians didn't like it this far. It was obvious their radio gone mad about the shooting at the front gates area. Few moments later, the helicopter roared through the skies making girls freeze. Stay focused, ghosts were the only words Maki dropped over their radio. Russian helicopter flew across the field, dropping out of their sight. The helicopter moved to the east gate to help the mercenaries, who were taking high casualties in the result of impudent attack of 1st squad. Umi just asked their squad leader to make some attention, but it seemed like he overdid it. Somewhere far away the rockets blasted the ground, making the whole ground shake like a leaf on the tree. Finally, mercenaries decided to set up an alarm. The tower was left unattended with only two guys on the top. They were about to go down, when Maki took an aim; eventually, they reached the place of destination both dead. Bodies tripped over the tower falling onto frozen ground painting it red. Once they lost all need in hiding, Umi ordered to stand up and girls ran to the gates, taking it under control. Maki followed them as fast as she could. Girls decided to take some respite to relax. Rin was absolutely the one, who could save her positive so far.

"We're going well, huh?" She did her best to smile, but her face couldn't allow her to do so. Pana nodded at their commander, but Umi just had her eyes staring at the headquarters. The evilness of her aura could warm everyone up, because feelings were so intense and everybody else could feel that. Sniper made her way to the rest girl and barely breathed because of frosty air that hit her lungs. Umi called everyone closer.

"We have around twenty minutes, before the ending of snowstorm. Hanayo and Rin, you're going upstairs. Your task is to find the office of the bastard itself. No prisoners. Maki going through the first floor with me. Let's move!"

Umi's heart was pounding crazy; just like everyone else, she was scared, and so were Rin, Maki and Hanayo. Girls were about to step into the dragon's lair, and they were running out of time. Speaking of time, Umi ordered to move and girls moved forward to do their dirty daily job.

* * *

"I know, what is going on, but just… No, don't you dare you sykin sin! (son of a bitch!) "

The general threw his own phone and it crushed into the pieces. His company was about to lose all of its assets because of the most violent mass media campaign called war on private military companies: hidden crime organizations. He cursed Datu Kozen praying to God to get Datu to learn the fate of traitors. Razumovsky was sitting in the office with nothing else to lose. He already lost everything he could. Mikola emptied the whiskey bottle with lasting drops and threw it after the phone making even more mess of crushed glass and plastic. He drink because he thought it could ease the phantom pain of his lost arm, but it couldn't; alcohol only made it worst. TT pistol was lying upon the table and general was staring at it about few seconds, after that he just shook his head and holstered it; several bullets were left on the table and general was about to load a magazine, when someone knocked at the door.

General even didn't has the time to stand up, when a couple of armed mercenaries with exoskeletons walked in. They nodded to general, who was black as thunder. One of them decided to joke.

"Something happened, general? Something bad?" They chuckled, as it was obvious that they knew the problems of the company in social media. Razumovsky answered him with evil gaze.

"If you going to show your wit one more damn time then I'm going to put a bullet in your fucking skull." General stood up and came closer to his workers. "Where is Ayase?"

The moment later Eli entered the room. She was wearing her winter camo pants and sweater. Her eyes were empty, the whole reflection was anxious. General smiled oppositely, but it wasn't honest, the blonde could feel it.

The series of blasts made the floor trembling; someone assaulted their headquarters. The shots went off on their floor, as mercenaries were crying and shooting in return. General was about to leave his office, but he was stopped by the first mercenary.

"General… it's a bad idea to come out of the room now. Let us do the job."

"Then do your fucking job!" He shouted and pushed mercenary. Hatred was overwhelming him. For Eli there was a different Mikola Razumovsky; the one she didn't really know.

Mikola sighed and ordered them to get the hell out of here, then he asked Eli to stay. Once they were talking in private, general looked into the sapphire orbs. He couldn't see these sprouts of selfless devotion in her eyes, which were there just a few months ago. He couldn't see previous Eli Ayase, who was flourishing like a flower in spring. Hollow body was looking at him, and it was a fruit of his own actions and decisions. Mikola thought about this; he could stop this all some time ago, but it was too late for them to change anything.

Razumovsky started to speak with his shaky voice. "Eli you have to help me. We still can return our glory. We need to take one… big… step. You have been preparing since your childhood. Can you do this? Can you help me?"

Eli bit her lower lip and turned her head away in an attempt to hide her insecurity. She felt strange about her beloved leader feeling the tears appearing over her eyes, which were quickly swept out of them. Never looking back girl said meaningless words that couldn't change the happened circumstances.

"I'll do my best."

She left the room, feeling infinite fatigue in her veins. Her whole body was trembling as group of mercenaries were running along the hall, shouting something in russian. Once they reached the ladder, the bang came and their bodies fell down as ripe ears under the sickle of poor peasant. It was plastic explosive; too weak to crush the floor and too strong to deal the fatal blows to the mercenaries. Eli pulled out her pistol and rushed to the ladder. She hoped at least someone survived this monstrous explosion. The girl entered the column of smoke, but less than seconds passed as feminine arm took her neck and pulled aside. Eli stumbled because of the dead body of her partner in arms and fell over the ladder. Her bones and hips suffered a lot and blood came out of her nose to all this. With her shaking arm Eli tried to aim at her suppose enemy, but someone else stopped it, gently putting the gun away. Another girl also helped her to get up, when shooting continued. Another mercenary squad was about to attack the enemy, and couple of heavy armed soldiers were dragging Eli down the ladder. She surrendered and let them do this.

Once they left the combat zone, Eli could finally rest; her new friends were checking the floor, but there were no signs of the enemy. Mild sweet smell of gunpowder brought Eli back to action. Russian tried to get up, but her attempt stopped as soon as soldier with beautiful blue hair dealt her a hook, sending her to the floor. Cruel anger of this punch pumped with pain all over Eli's chin, so she was – quiet accidently, of course – thinking what's she done to earn such punishment. Blonde leant on the wall easing the pain, then tried to get up once again, but quickly realized that there won't be the third attempt, as steel barrel of rifle was pointed at her forehead. Her heart thumped and ceased in waiting.

Soldier with long blue hair, which name was Sonoda Umi clicked her safety to show her she wasn't about to joke there. Umi mumbled something about captive and pulled her mask off. Her hostile face was red; Eli couldn't name the source of such a redness all over it. Maybe cold or anger made her look like that, but she totally saw a demon in front of her. Ghost moved forward and the barrel of her rifle stopped when Eli hit the wall with her nape.

"Asking once again: where's the prisoner?"

Eli detected the movements on her left, but that was Nishikino Maki, the partner of Umi. Redhead held the stairs with AKM ready to shoot. Occasionally, Eli met her glare and the moment later Umi slapped her other chin and moved blonde to her face. "Speak."

Working up her nerves, Eli moved the barrel of Umi's ACR and spitted right on her face. Though following strike of rifle's stock broke her nose for sure, it was worth it. It was luck that something – or to be exact someone – stopped Umi from next hits. Ruby orbs behind lieutenant twinkled with glowing light as petite girl held Umi's hand.

"Umi…" Nico sighed and slowly lowered her voice to whispering, "…hitting an unarmed person is not polite."

Bluenette stepped aside with rude manner to criticize. "Yeah, of course. I guess spitting on my face is polite thing."

Nico shook her head and whispered something to Umi, and then she took a sit beneath the wall and examined Eli's face, gently placing her own kerchief over her bleeding nose. "It wasn't necessary at all."

Umi lost her patience because of this rudeness, but clenching feeling over her chest made her drop her rifle to the floor and draw everyone's attention. Lieutenant lowered her gaze just to see that someone was holding her chest. Even redder shroud covered her face making Umi fall to her knees and beg for help in helplessness. Maki rapidly slid over stair railing and aimed at the person who hurt Umi. The girl with two purple ponytails was giggling as Umi held her suffering chest.

"You…"

Nozomi responded with nod leaving Maki shocked. Redhead's felt her index finger over trigger shaking. She imagined how sweet would be to blow the brains of this scum off, but gentle pull and next kiss made all her thoughts go away. The most passionate kiss of her life ever was about to end, as strong blow on the second floor made the ground shake. Even if they broke it, Maki and Nico stayed into each other's' hands for moments later. The loud shout interrupted them. It came from the second floor, and ghosts knew exactly whom it was.

"HANAYO!" Rin rushed to her fallen friend, shooting at incoming mercenary and sending him down. Guards continued to fire, as neko girl was moving fast across the hall. Wounded brunette crawled behind the column of the floor with covering fire of Rin's assault rifle. Once ginger made her way over Hanayo, she took her by the collar and headed into the nearest chambers. Rin could feel the bullets piercing her bulletproof vest stopping there, but there was no time to cry about probably broken ribs and bullet holes.

Placing her friend over the wall, Rin made sure he closed the door and took an aim at it. Russians shouted something in anger as they tried to break the door off; Rin's shaking arms prevented her from concentrating as she hid herself behind the table. She felt her strength was fading away as crimson liquid was trickling out of her wounds. Her dull vision was directed at the entrance and fogged consciousness was about the only one thing: saving her friend's life was even more valuable than Rin herself.

Sudden cries of mercenaries behind the door and the subsequent shots gave her so needed hope. Rin slid to the floor leaving her rifle on the table. Ginger crawled over her unconscious friend and took her hand feeling both of her eyes tearing. They were saved as the door flipped off with the blast of plastid; at the same moment, ghosts entered the room. The first step was to give Rin and Hanayo needed help. Umi held Rin's hand, telling her to stay awake.

Nico, Nozomi and Eli entered the chambers after ghosts. Taking the responsibilities to ensure the safety of wounded persons, girls let soldiers do their job. Before Maki slid out of the room, Nico gave her a quick kiss over scarfed nose, eventually making Maki shamed.

Umi and Maki moved around the hall full with poor slain bodies who just a moment ago were living human beings with their emotions and feelings; no matter they were an enemy, it was a nature disaster. A couple never had a moment to give their emotions a wide opportunity to step up at the battlefield. Neither time nor place was right for this and ghosts just passed the dead with nothing left to do but shooting dead the remaining and wounded mercenaries, who definitely couldn't harm them in any way. Leave no witnesses was their motto for too long; it has become their way of doing business. Cold hearted soldiers forgot this word mercy. In this world that meant nothing.

Young Russian mercenary caught Maki's leg when she stepped over him.

"Pozhalusta…(Please…) *Cough*." He clenched harder, as redhead tried to shrug him off. Youngster was fighting for his own life with all this furious power he could save for this moment; it was dead attempt from the very beginning, they guy was fighting because he rejected the death itself.

Maki slid out of his arm, pointing the rifle at his stomach. First burst ripped his stomach and open its inner disgusting cavity; leaving the mercenary with an open wound like that would give him a dreadful agony before he meets the grim reaper itself. Maki was happy enough thinking about suffering this poor bastard going through right now,

Umi saw this and said nothing; continuing their path, bluenette let Maki run down. If that meant she had to close her eyes on her actions, she wouldn't mind at all. It says there are no war crimes for the winning team.

As they moved along the passage, a door in front of them swung wide open; Maki and Umi pushed their triggers without thinking. Couple of empty magazines later there were just couple of empty soldiers and one riddled door. With no time to reload, Umi took her pistol and cocked it.

"Get the fuck out of the room! Get out of it now!" She hardened her voice and with the unquestionable help from Maki at her six, a bluenette made her way over the door, readying her grenade to throw into the room. Her hand tightened over the cold surface, when melodious sound of something like music box came out of the room. Curious about such an occasion, a lieutenant passed the grenade to her red haired partner and entered the room moving fast and checking the room for supposed enemy.

It was hard to believe to Umi this room had no enemy inside; playing music box with a petite ballerina dancing due to special mechanism filled the room with heart melting melody. Though Umi wasn't fond of classic music she guessed the sound right: something of popular Russian symphonic music like Chaikovsky or…

She threw the junk thoughts off her head and examined the whole room: crashed phone laying with the broken glass of the bottle with alcohol for sure, bunch of bullets on the table and this unknown music box. For this moment, Maki was standing next to her, also amazed at this thing. Umi was about to touch the ballerina when their former opponent with blonde hair shouted.

"GET OUT OF THE OFFICE NOW!"

The couple wasn't arguing at all, as the muffled sound of ticking clock got more and more louder; ending melody was speeding up the whole mechanism and ticking process became pumping like a mad. Girls sprinted out of the office, evading the death with future blast. Umi was on trajectory of the bang without a chance to get out of the shrapnel, but Eli pulled her in cuddle, preventing her body from being hit.

The explosion made their ears bleed for sure, as a trio couldn't even recognize the objects in front of them; such wounds came into Umi's helplessness to realize she was squeezing Eli's chest and Eli's impossibility to prevent this violent act of harming her honor. Maki snapped of the blindness the blast caused on her; her head ached a lot and it was no reason for this at all, a redhead had earned worst wounds before.

"Stop it… stop touching my…" Eli finally realized the reason of her itchy feelings and pushed Umi away with her hands ready to squeeze something else.

With a great effort putted in helping each other a trio could finally move and even speak clearly without anything troubling their vision or hearing. Maki was crawling for answers.

"How did it happen you helped us? You said office, so whose is it?" Sergeant was drilling a blonde with her eyes as she still believed that there was nothing clear with their new friend.

"I just… I don't know, it's just happened." She stopped for a moment. Then she continued with terrified look over her face. "I bet you did this just to pick your captain up."

Maki just nodded as Umi reported positively. Eli shook her head and shot ahead of soldiers taking a lead position with them only asking to wait for them. "What's happening?"

"Hurry up, girls."

* * *

Precipitous shreds of memories erased with every single strike of a bald maniac. She no longer felt the surface of her skin for her body there was no healthy skin at all; blooming with blue illness her eyes had no fear for its owner's destiny lied ahead. Though, Honoka kept fighting, being tied to the chair wasn't giving her a helping hand; being nothing more than a scapegoat for an insane wasn't making a situation any better either. The man who was torturing you long enough won't stop until the end of your life, he won't stop until your mind'd be broken and left crashed into the pieces was what Honoka really thought; helping her to survive, her brain was always active enough to dodge the reaper, but right now, her only hope's location was unknown. Captain prayed for the girls to come soon.

Every single strike, every single drop falling from the ceiling, each explosive blast somewhere up on the surface of the solid ground and reaching machine gun bursts forced her brain to pulse with only thought of the future rescue and justice for the old sick man. Honoka mumbled some insults taking another portion of hard hits. In spite of the fact that Razumovsky had only one arm, he was devilishly strong enough to kick the shit out of her.

The next blow had fallen somewhere to her lunges, involuntarily making her to clear the throat. Captain just spitted on the floor, making it disappear in the blackness of effluents as they were in the middle of canalization system of Radiance headquarters. Razumovsky built the whole torturing room and it was as if he wasn't about to stop with just hitting her. Honoka could see surgical accessories, knives of the different sizes, plaits, syringes and other things she didn't want to see.

Razumovsky stopped for a second and took a lasting look over his tools; taking the meat cleaver, he flipped it a couple of times and sliced Honoka's cheek with its blade. The thin strip of blood left after a cleaver lasted from her cheekbone to an upper lip, painting her ill face with red color. In opposite to her fading eyes, Mikola's pupils inflamed even more brightly with every drop of blood falling from ginger's face.

Though she didn't realize the whole sensation like fear, the blade near her throat had set her thinking. Finally, the crawling animal fear had come to her; pulsing heart bumped with painful feeling across her chest when Mikola raised his arm to put her to end. Honoka couldn't believe that this hand could be the last thing she would see. The girl refused to believe in what he spoke about her and her friends. Honoka didn't believe this was the moment for dying, and it seemed like reaper was taking the day off today.

The blast crashed the wall into pieces, sending the dangerous pieces of bricks, which were the source of the catacombs that were left only to be overgrown with a moss a several decades ago. Last thing Honoka saw was the falling general who was so self-confident just a moment ago. Hitting the ground never was her best skill and Honoka completely fell unconscious as her head touched the floor's cold and solid surface.

Meanwhile, ghosts came into the formed hole, lieutenant and her partner in lower rank. Scull patch over their shoulders were blinking with gloomy light of bulb that were hanging down from ceiling due to damages of the blast. The dull light of it tried to get out of it, to feel the liberty but couldn't escape the death room with blood over its walls. Ghosts could see their opponent crawling away from them.

It was her duty to take the first step and lieutenant found the pistol lying on the table in the corner of the torturing room. Bald man who tried to reach the pistol couldn't imagine his death in this manner. Umi instinctively pulled the trigger a couple of times, hitting the target's leg. Bullets went straight through his calf and general whined feeling this pain; kicking some piece of brick to Umi he crawled forward, but stopped as sergeant stepped on his wound. Making the stepping move Maki also took an aim at his back, but with some forces left in his muscles Razumovsky was able to swing her leg away and force her to pull the rifle's barrel up to recover the foot. Instead of it, Maki threw her AKM away and reached the bayonet, falling onto general and trying to stab him, meeting the negative response from a person with one hand. Holding her hands with a knife Mikola was punching a girl with his stump; forcing him to spend more of his energy, Maki wanted to shrivel him up so it wouldn't be so hard to cut his throat. It would certainly ended terrible for a general if there wasn't a blonde girl, who ran into the room, shouting and begging to stop.

Eli attracted them: even Maki slightly gave up listening what she was about to say. "Please, don't kill him."

She fell on her knees, appeared tears was falling down her smuggle face mixing with a gore of blood and slum water. Maki stopped only after a careless gest from her commander. In this time the chair was moaning like a dying dolphin and with a realization Umi felt the need to help this dolphin to get up.

"Moan…Ugh, what happened…?"

Honoka tried to move her fingers, but she frightened when the whole hand couldn't react to her command; instead of slim fingers there were a bunch of crooked human parts that couldn't be called so. Umi shifted to her friend, pulling a chair up, so Honoka could sit normally.

Ginger girl watched Umi's actions but in fact, her gaze was directed on the blonde girl behind her old friend. Cool and smile met together in the cold Siberian tundra, merging into the song that drifted into an appearance of a living human being. Honoka could feel a strange connection with this charming girl Ayase. Although she didn't feel any attraction to her at all, the sparks was floating between their eyes every time they met, generating something not real, something none of them felt before.

"Got you, son of a bitch." Maki kicked her obeying prisoner. "Nowhere to run now."

Umi was dealing with the mechanism of the torturing chair, at times whispering childish and silly things about her feelings, fear for her life and doubts over her life's safety. It didn't even matter; the only thing that was matter now it was the understanding that all this hell they were in for a year was over, that all the suffering they had was finally left behind. It was the time, when you could do whatever you want; falling into Umi's hands, Honoka gently whispered _Arigatou_.

Eli was deadly drilling their scene of cuddling with fresh tears into her sapphire orbs. Her tears were the source of future rain and eyes were the reason of oncoming blackout. Thus far, Eli couldn't explain the reason of her decision, that didn't even matter anymore. Tiny smile flashed over her face, pointing an end to all her sufferings and affiliations with the phantom ideals that were built by herself. It was neither the end nor the calm before the storm.

EPILOGUE

 _They met – none more unlike created,_

 _Like wave and cliff absurdly mated,_

 _Like ice and flame,_

 _Or verse and prose._

– Eugene Onegin, II.13

There was a pleasant and calm night outside the window; not too hot and dull but cool and bright due to full moon over the city. Myriads of glittering stars overflowing through the sky, opening known constellations to sapphire orbs. Bluff streets of Tokyo fell on Eli with the lights and the wind and the smell of life. Unstoppable neon lights flashed a blonde every time her vision switched to them. From the 23d floor she could see some tourists still walking in the city, taking the photos of everything they see.

Eli just stood at the open window smoking a cigar just not to bring its smoke inside the apartments. She thought about her family, when Honoka cuddled her from behind.

"We still have the lambrusco bottle." She said. "I want you. All."

"Geez… You can't be helped…" Eli answered and turned around to see her cute face in the moon's light. Drops of sweat were especially sweet over it.

"That's who I am." She giggled and took Eli by the hand.

Her blonde loose hair swung from side to side as gentle wind touched Eli's body, baring her beautiful and forbidden places of body that belonged to Honoka Kousaka. Ruby wine on the table waited for them and after it Ice and Flame – they were slightly drunk – were ready to jump into the bed and create a delightful song of moans and sighs; before they started, Eli kissed Honoka and felt nothing more than a heat of her soul, though Honoka literally earned frostbite, when a blonde playfully bit her upper lip.

They went off to their desires, after the series of failures, sufferings with doubts for what they did and fear itself. Girls left the stage to pay a tribute to their loved ones and decided to stay quiet for a time. All in all, they wouldn't mind some rest after everything they've had.

 _After a grand victory over Radiance in the heart of this monster – Siberian tundra – general Razumovsky was taken out to United States in total secret the same way Ghosts reached Siberia, via submarine. The official version of breakdown was the inner private war of corporate workers after the series of shocking statements from the UN. The hegemony of PMCs that lasted for several years was finally broken, left in ashes of their recent bright future._

 _General tricked death many times, but perhaps he was running out of his luck; as he came to the US, he was accused of many crimes against the humanity, this list was too long and dull to bring it here or even read. He was sent to prison, and Ghosts were ordered to escort him. His body was never found, but neither the HQ nor the government have asked what has happened to him._

 _Rin and Hanayo left for the round the world tour together and planned to visit the most known cities of the world. Berlin, Paris, London, Moscow, Vancouver, Tokyo wouldn't left them idle, especially when their origin task was to find the mercenaries, who performed a violent act of terrorism in Hanayo's town. Later their bodies were found hanging from the rooftop of mayor hall they had conquered some months ago. Hanayo officially joined the Ghosts after they came back, as if it was some kind of test for a recruit._

 _Nozomi followed Maki and Nico in their love travel around the US. They have visited every popular club and beach across the West Coast, posting a ton of photos into FB and gram. They have had every best quality sort of alcohol and other stuff that wasn't into their to-do list at the beginning. Unstoppable party from dusk till dawn with breaks for sleep and sex kept their busy for a long time._

 _Umi Sonoda made Kotori a proposal that was accepted in the same moment. Having feelings towards Honoka hurt Umi every time she remembered about her; in Kotori she saw an opportunity for a fresh start. Besides, Kotori was mad about her, so basically there could be something. Girls passed the courses of soldiering that gave them a chance to be in the same squad. General dind't mind at all and gave the green light to them._

 _This year had returned the world order to the once habitual state. After the events called by breaking down private military companies, United Nations gained an authority to urge the countries to suppress such crimes, otherwise…_

 _Otherwise, Ghosts would come after them._

 _As if it was yesterday, Honoka could remember this last conversation with the devil. She would bear it through her life just to commemorate every single person who died during these years._

"Say…" Honoka cleared her throat and asked. "Do you believe in God?"

Mikola kept silence. The couple was sitting on the bench on the seaside hill with a spacious view of the ravaging ocean; as waves were moving, Honoka could feel the whole viscera moving as well. She overcame this exciting feeling and concentrated at the conversation.

"What is God? Maybe there are a single creator or the panteon of Gods, who have a power to change our lives? What do you think? I'm neither a believer nor an atheist, but still… It would be so cool to have someone above us. Just imagine: someone is sitting above the clouds and looking over his lands and people's low cares… It must be ridiculous. It shall be ridiculous. It doesn't seem ridiculous to you?"

Honoka loudly sighed and directed her gaze at the sky. Lush white clouds floated through the blue sky and obscured the only source of light in the world, the sun. Clouds were a mask that hid the sun from its enemies. Honoka would like to have such a mask.

"It's getting late, so you should go."

Mikola kept sitting there with his eyes fixed at the ground. Honoka watched him carefully, trying to remember the whole details of his appearance: his hollow eyes, pale skin and severed limb and his slightly purple face with an open mouth and fallen tongue. He was dead for a couple of hours already. Honoka smothered him with a steel chain of crucifixion she found in his pockets. The crucifix was still into his neck, hammered into the flesh.

"Don't make me help you…" Girl rolled her eyes, but stood up. "Here, take my hand."

She lifted him up and dragged him over to the edge of the hill. Air was moist, her clothes was moist, everything was moist and wet because an ocean felt the new prey for its waves. Honoka patted him on the shoulder a couple of times and laughed.

"It is funny she has chosen me."

She loosen her grip and suddenly a wave of freshness came over her. She didn't see the general falling into the ocean's abyss, and she didn't want to be a witness of it. Gods were watching and it was enough to quench her blood thirst.

Honoka jumped into the brand new Mercedes van with her friends inside. She said it was over now, and Rin started the engine and drove the van to the highway. Keeping 60 miles she said.

"I'm glad it's finally over."

Nobody answered. Switching the track to well-known Highway Star, Honoka thought she would feel the same way as a year ago, when the Ghosts were just the little squad of four people; since it they has doubled and it was amazing. Even if there was a lot of job to do, Ghosts decided to take some rest.

 _It's over_ were the last words she whispered before falling asleep on the front seat of the van. Girls just giggled and their journey continued. Sitting behind the front seat, Eli grasped Honoka with all power she had. Flesh of flesh and soul of soul; they were unite, they were the same and it was the right time to prove it. To prove that this world hasn't lost all the humanity and love yet.

THE END

* * *

 _Who could imagine I would be able to finish this work?_  
 _I bet that nobody still remember me._  
 _It was awful wrong to take this responsobility to start such a huge project and drop him with a base of readers._

 _Starting this as a kid, I was thinking it would be nice to have some space to share your feelings towards the characters and your fantasies and vision towards anyone across the net._

 _It was._

 _And then I fucked up._

 _I forgot the whole thing, and as a writer, I had my own responsobility. I should've understood it much earlier._

 _As a man now, I must beg your forgiveness for letting anyone of you down. I apologize._

 _Thinking of all the things happening in the world now, I can see that the real situation hasn't changed. Actually, things messed up even more, terrorism wasn't defeated, people still dying out there. Can we hope that someday the situation will change? I prefer to be an optimist, I'm sure we will change it one day._

 _It is time to say goodbye. The only thing I must ask everybody is to have a faith in humankind._

 _We are united, bound with each other by hidden fancies of life._

 _Just be yourself and love the people around you._

 _Peace._


End file.
